The Cursed Love
by kang sung hye
Summary: Sungmin suka bermain wanita. Ia mendapat hukuman dari para dewa karena ulahnya mencampakkan yeoja gebetan dewa cinta, yaitu berubah menjadi YEOJA. Belum selesai, masalahnya dengan para dewa konyol itu, ia sudah harus berhadapan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, si ahlinya mesum dan yadong, yang tertarik padanya karena keseksiannya. Lalu?
1. Chapter 1

Namja foxy itu dengan senyumnya bak seorang cassanova, tampak membelai surai seorang yeoja cantik. Yeoja seksi itu jug merebahkan kepalanya dengan manja di dada bidang namja itu. Mereka tak mempedulikan bagaimana pandangan orang-orang yang nampak risih dengan aktivitas mereka yang tak seharusnya dilakukan di depan umum.

Namja foxy itu mendekati bibir sang yeoja perlahan. Bibir berbentuk 'M' sexy miliknya menyentuh pelan dan lembut, bibir yeoja itu. Mereka bercumbu kuat dan lama. Menimbulkan suara decapan kedua bibir yang menyatu dan lidah yang beradu.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" seru seorang yeoja mengejutkan kedua pasangan itu. Terutama namja foxy yang merasa dirinya dipanggil. Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut dengan yeoja mungil yang memanggilnya itu. "Kau kejam, Lee Sungmin! Aku tak menyangka, kau akan menghianatiku!" seru yeoja itu. Sungmin –namja itu, tertawa licik.

"Apa aku bilang akan setia padamu? Hey, kau bahkan tidak memintaku untuk selamanya berada di sisimu. Asal kau tahu saja, kau memintaku seperti itu pun, aku juga tidak mau" kata Sungmin angkuh. Yeoja seksi yang menjadi pasangannya itu, merangkul tangan Sungmin mesra.

"Lepaskan, tangan Sungminnie, yeoja sialan!" seru yeoja itu pada si yeoja cantik berambut pendek seraya menarik keras tangannya.

"Hentikan, Kim Ryeowook. Kau pikir kau siapa? Seksi saja tidak. Kalau saja kau lebih cantik dan lebh seksi dari Sunny-ku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkanmu lagi" kata Sungmin seraya merangkul pundak Sunny dan yeoja cantik itu juga balas memeluk Sungmin.

Wajah Ryeowook memucat. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak, dan ingin sekali rasanya menampar pipi mulus namja itu. Namun, rasanya tak tersampaikan karena air matanya terlebih dulu turun tangan.

"Kau jahat! Aku memang tidak cantik ataupun seksi! Tapi kenapa kau mendekatiku, ha?!" tanya Ryeowook kesal. Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum licik. Ia mendekati wajah Ryeowook pelan dan menunjukkan tangannya yang memainkan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang saling bergesekkan.

"Karena ini" Ryeowook terkejut. "Karena kau anak pengusaha kaya, aku jadi bisa mengikuti trend dengan cepat. Gamsahamnida, Kim Ryeowook" Sungmin tersenyum licik dan kemudian menggandeng mesra Sunny. "Kajja, chagi. Kita pergi" ajak Sungmin.

Ryeowook menatap nanar punggung namja yang selama dua bulan ini mengisi hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Padahal Lee Hyukjae, sahabatnya, sudah mengatakan berulang kali, bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah namja super playboy. Ryeowook merasa menyesal sekarang. Ia jatuh berjongkok dan menangis dalam ringkukannya.

"Lee Sungmin, namja tak berperasaan! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Cursed Love**

**Semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Arraseo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terdiam. Ia bingung sekarang. Kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. Sungmin teringat. Sepulang dari rumah Sunny, ia terpeleset kulit pisang dan jatuh. Harusnya ia terbangun di selokan tempat ia jatuh tadi. Tapi.. kenapa sekarang ia bisa ada di tempat ini? Di tempat asing, yang tak ia ketahui. Oh, salah. Ia tahu. Tempat itu adalah hutan. Tapi hutan itu aneh sekali bagi Sungmin. Di jalan hutan yang dilalui Sungmin, ada pilar-pilar etnik yang seperti penunjuk jalan. Namja itu mengamati pilar itu berurutan dan berujung pada sebuah cahaya diujung sana.

Sungmin berjalan kearah cahaya itu. Ia tercengang ketika keluar dari hutan. Sebuah halaman yang sangat luas. Itu adalah halaman sebuah kuil yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di kejauhan. Di dekat kuil itu ada sebuah pavilion dengan pilar yang sama seperti yang ditemukan Sungmin tadi di hutan. Terlihat dari tempat namja itu berdiri sekarang, terlihat seseorang sedang duduk bersila di dalam pavilion itu. Sungmin mendekati pavilion itu. Ia berharap orang yang ada di dalamnya bisa memberitahunya jalan keluar.

"Lee Sungmin" suara berat orang itu mengejutkan Sungmin. Belum sampai namja itu masuk ke dalam pavilion, orang di dalamnya suda memanggil Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin!" seru orang itu lebih keras.

"Ah.. ne" Sungmin tergagap. Orang itu menyuruh Sungmin mendekat, sementara ia berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. ia merasa aneh dengan penampilan orang itu. atau lebih tepatnya kakek itu. kakek itu memejamkan mata. Rambutnya putih panjang, dengan topi tinggi berwarna putih. Pakaiannya juga berwarna putih, sepertinya itu seragam pendeta. Apa kakek itu pendeta?

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku memanggilmu ke dunia ini?" tanya kakek itu. Sungmin terdiam sebentar, berpikir.

"Aku tak tahu. Cepat pulangkan aku. Ada seorang yeoja cantik menunggu untuk dinikmati" seru Sungmin malas.

"Kau ingin pulang? Khukhukhuu.." kakek itu terkekeh pelan. "Sekarang masuklah ke ruangan kecil disana" kakek itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil sebesar ruangan toilet umum. Sungmin menghampiri ruangan itu dan terdiam sejenak membaca tulisan yang ada di pintu ruangan.

'TOILET WANITA'

"Kau menyuruhku masuk ke toilet wanita? Kau sudah gila?" seru Sungmin.

'PLETAK' Seketika sebuah kipas menjitak kepalanya. Sampai Sungmin jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sudah! Masuk saja!" seru kakek itu gusar.

Sungmin berusaha berdiri dan mengelus kepala belakangnya yang sakit karena jitakan kipas Si Kakek. Ia memandang dongkol wajah kakek yang masih dengan tenangnya memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya ia enggan. Tapi kalau ini cara untuk membuatnya kembali ke rumah Sunny, Sungmin terpaksa melakukannya. Sungmin pun masuk ke toilet wanita itu tanpa menyadari Si Kakek tertawa di balik kipasnya.

"UWAAAAHHH" teriak Sungmin dari dalam disertai dengan sebuah sinar besar yang memancar dari dalam toilet.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu toilet wanita itu dibuka dengan keras, dan keluarlah seorang yeoja seksi dengan rambut pirang panjang. Bibir plum yang menawan itu membentuk huruf 'M'. Sorot matanya foxynya itu menyiratkan amarah yang luar biasa.

"DASAR KAKEK YADONG! KENAPA AKU JADI YEOJA!" seru nam.. eh, maksudnya yeoja itu. Si Kakek tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau akan menjadi yeoja yang cantik dan seksi, Lee Sungmin" kata kakek itu. Sungmin menghampiri Si Kakek dengan gusar. Ia mencengkram kuat kerah pakaian kakek itu.

"Aku tak peduli kau pendeta atau cenayang sekalipun. Yang kuinginkan adalah keluar dari tempat aneh ini. Bukan menjadi seorang YEOJA!" seru Sungmin menekankan kalimatnya. Si Kakek memandang tajam foxy Sungmin. membuat nam.. eh, maksudnya yeoja itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

BRUKK

Dengan sekali hentakan, Si Kakek membuat Sungmin terjatuh, sedangkan Kakek itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya. 'SRETT' ia menunjuk Sungmin dengan kipasnya.

"KAU!" seru kakek itu. eh, sepertinya bukan kakek lagi. Si Kakek berubah menjadi namja tampan dengan senyum joker. Tapi, sejak kapan? Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu. Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari, di sekelilingnya telah berkumpul para namja-namja yang berpakaian sama dengan si kakek tadi.

"Aa.. apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sungmin sedikit gugup. Ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari seluruh orang-orang itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Karena ulahmu yang sangat merendahkan kau wanita. Apalagi dengan teganya kau mencampakkan Kim Ryeowook, yeoja yang sangat di cintai dewa cinta, Kim Yesung, maka kami para dewa telah sepakat!" seru seorang namja yang sepertinya tetua dari para dewa itu.

'Ryeowook, disukai dewa cinta? konyol!' batin Sungmin.

"Jangan menganggap cinta dewa cinta itu konyol, pabbo!" seru dewa dengan mata sipitnya. sepertinya itu Dewa Cinta Yesung. "Kau harus dapat hukuman!" seruan dari Dewa Yesung membuat Sungmin berdebar dengan perkataan para dewa itu. jujur saja, ia takut dihukum. Ia ingin pulang kembali ke dunianya dengan selamat sentosa. Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ampun, dewa.. aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti para yeoja lagi. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Tiffany, Jessica, Yoona. Oh, ya. Aku juga akan balikan sama Ryeowook dan sering-sering memberinya hadiah" seru Sungmin bersujud. "Jadi kumohon! Jangan hukum aku!" seru Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, akan kau tuai di masa depan. Dan inilah saatnya. Sudah banyak hati yang kau sakiti. Selain dari Dewa Yesung sendiri, ratusan yeoja yang kau campakkan meminta keadilan pada kami. Jadi…" kata dewa bersenyum joker itu memotong perkataannya..

"_Karena ulahmu yang merendahkan kaum wanita. Kau dihukum untuk menjadi wanita. Kau, LEE SUNGMIN, ADALAH SEORANG YEOJA!" _suara menggema dari para dewa itu terngiang-ngiang terus di kepala Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya membawa –mantan yeoja- itu jatuh ke jurang terdalam Surga Dewa.

_._

.

.

"UWAAHHH!" Sungmin terengah-engah. Ia terkejut dengan mimpinya tadi. Sungguh membuatnya hampir mati ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Sungmin menekuk lututnya dan meringkuk. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terengah-engah. Namun justru itulah yang membuat menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan segera Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok seorang yeoja di pantulan cermin westafle. Yeoja yang sangat cantik, dan seksi. Bermata foxy dan bibir plum yang menawan. Belum lagi rambut pirang panjang yang menambuh kesan anggun pada yeoja itu. atau mungkin, bisa dibilang yeoja itu adalah Sungmin sendiri.

"I… ini tidak mungkin, kan?" tanya Sungmin dalam hati. "Aku tidak mungkin yeoja, kan?" Sungmin terlihat gila sendiri ketika melihat proposi tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi tubuh seorang yeoja.

"TIDAAAKKK!" jerit Sungmin.

"LEE SUNGMIN! JANGAN TERIAK DI PAGI HARI!"

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan kaki menuju sekolah dengan kesal. Berulang kali ia menyumpahi para dewa-dewa yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Tak hanya jenis kelaminnya yang diubah, bahkan interior kamar, isi lemari pakaian, sampai ingatan keluarganya tentang ia yang seorang namja, juga diubah.

"CIH!" Sungmin mendecih kesal. "Dasar dewa mesum. Kalau ingin jadi wanita, kenapa tidak mengubah diri sendiri saja?" seru Sungmin kesal. Ia menendang batu yang ada di depannya dengan sangat kesal hingga mengenai seseorang. Sungmin tak peduli dan terus bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Ambil sisi positifnya, Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa dengan leluasa melihat tubuh yeoja, tanpa harus membuka majalah model seksi. Lagipula tubuhmu kan bagus" kata Sungmin pada diri sendiri.

"YA! YEOJA TENGIK!" seru seseorang pada Sungmin. Sungmin tak merasa dipanggil, karena ia masih mengakui kalau dirinya namja. "DASAR YEOJA TULI!" seru orang tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin tak mengindahkan panggilan namja itu. Namja itupun merasa kesal dan menendangi Sungmin dengan botol minuman kaleng, hingga mengenai kepala yeoja itu.

"Ah, appo.." Sungmin merintih dan berbalik marah. Ia menemukan seorang namja dengan gaya pakaian yang kasual dan rambut brownie-nya. Belum lagi kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajah namja itu. "Apa masalahmu hingga kau melempariku dengan minuman kaleng, ha?" Sungmin mengambil kaleng yang sudah remuk itu dan memainkannya.

"Kau sendiri? Apa masalahmu hingga menendangi mobil Hyundai-ku dengan kaleng ditanganmu itu?" tanya namja itu angkuh. Sungmin melirik mobil Hyundai hitam di belakang namja itu.

"Oh, itu mobilmu? Salahmu sendiri, kau memarkir mobil disana. Aku kan, tidak bisa memperkirakan akurasi yang tepat untuk tendangan kalengku" kata Sungmin cuek. Ia pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

"YA! YEOJA SIALAN! Urusan kita belum selesai! Kau harus mengganti rugi!" seru namja itu. Sungmin berhenti dan berbalik menuju si namja.

"Oh, ya. Namamu siapa? Siapa tahu, kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ganti tendangan kaleng tadi" kata Sungmin dengan datar.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kata namja itu angkuh. Batinnya, 'Penampilan seperti itu, apa bisa menraktirku di restoran mewah?'

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Mian, ini bukan kalengku. Sampai jumpa" kata Sungmin seraya melemparkan kaleng minuman itu kebelakang dan dengan tepat mengenai kepala si namja.

'GRRR…' si namja menggeram kesal dan bersumpah jika bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi, yeoja itu pasti akan takluk padanya.

"Awas kau Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Annyeong ^^.. author datang dengan fanfic baru.. rating bakalan meningkat.. khukhukhu...

hahahaa.. mau lanjut atau end ajah? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak mengakui ia sebagai yeoja (untuk saat ini), Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang tentang dirinya. Dia tak peduli bagaimana para namja akan menggodanya karena tubuhnya yang mempesona, atau para sunbae yeoja yang mulai bersiap untuk melabraknya. Ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Baginya yang terpenting, menikmati hidup sebagai yeoja yang sebenarnya amat sangat tidak ia sukai. Jauh dari lubuk hati Sungmin yang terdalam, -mantan namja- itu, sebenarnya sangat tidak menyukai yeoja.

Sungmin memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Sikapnya cuek, seperti saat ia menjadi namja. Terkesan dingin, namun tangguh dan keren. Jangan lupa aksen keanggunan yang ia bawa dari lenggak-lenggok tubuhnya. Membuat semua orang berdecak kagum.

Ternyata, tidak yeoja, tidak namja, Sungmin tetap memukau orang-orang dengan keadaan fisiknya. Jika sewaktu menjadi namja dulu ia banyak digilai yeoja, maka saat ini ia banyak dikagumi namja. Buktinya seorang namja tampak mendekatinya.

"Umm, Lee Sungmin" panggil namja itu gugup. Sungmin berhenti sejenak dan berbalik perlahan. Namun dengan segera namja itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan meremasnya. "Kau sangat cantik hari ini. Maukah kau pergi kencan denganku besok Sabtu?" tanya namja itu. Seketika Sungmin menepis keras tangan namja itu dan memandangnya angkuh.

"Mengajakku kencan, eoh? Terlalu cepat sejuta tahun bagimu, untuk bisa mengajakku kencan" kata Sungmin dingin. "Lihat dirimu! Kau seperti maniak mesum!" perkataan kasar Sungmin membuat murid-murid yang melihat adegan itu, menertawai namja itu. "Sepertinya kau harus membawa dirimu ke tukang reparasi sebelum mengajakku pergi" kata Sungmin lagi. Wajah namja itu memerah karena marah, sekaligus dipermalukan di depan umum. "Sampai jumpa" kata Sungmin meninggalkan namja itu.

'Lee Sungmin.. yeoja sialan!' umpat namja itu sembari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan darah mendidih.

Ternyata tidak namja, tidak yeoja, Lee Sungmin tetap manusia angkuh yang menyebalkan. Dan itu membuat Dewa Siwon, menghela nafas melihatnya. Ia memandang Dewa Yesung dengan tatapan 'kalah sebelum berperang'.

"Sepertinya membuat Lee Sungmin menyesali kesalahannya akan sangat sulit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Cursed Love**

**The All of This Story is Belongs to The God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap menuju koridor kelasnya. Ia tampak menghindari seseorang. Tentu saja Lee Hyukjae, atau biasanya Sungmin memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Ia takut bertemu yeoja itu, karena Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Ryeowook waktu SMP, dan dari Eunhyuk-lah Sungmin mengenal Ryeowook. Makanya, sekarang Sungmin sangat gugup kalau bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Jika yeoja itu marah, sangat menakutkan.

"Minnie!" sapa seorang yeoja dengan gummy smilenya berlari menuju tempat Sungmin sekarang. Yeoja itu datang dan memeluk Sungmin erat. Tubuh Sungmin mengeras kaku. "Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Santai saja" kata Eunhyuk meninju bahu Sungmin dan yeoja itu meringis. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak tahu masalah dirinya dengan Ryeowook. Ah, ya Sungmin lupa. Sekarang, kan ia sudah berubah menjadi yeoja. Bukan namja lagi.

"Hyukkie.." kata Sungmin berusaha menyamankan suasana hatinya. "Jangan berisik pagi-pagi!" Sungmin sedikit geram dan Eunhyuk tertawa. Sebenarnya, Sungmin memang tidak suka dengan keadaan yang berisik. Padahal sahabat masa kecilnya ini sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar kekesalan sahabatnya itu dipagi hari, dan mengajaknya ke kelas mereka.

"Hehe.." Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil. Yeoja itu lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk segera menuju kelas mereka.

"Hatchiing" Sungmin bersin karena hidungnya yang gatal. Ia segera mengambil masker yang ada di tas dan mengenakannya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Aniya.. kau tahu aku alergi serbuk bunga, kan?" kata Sungmin merekatkan maskernya.

"Oh, iya. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, ya" kata Eunhyuk dan djawab dengan deheman dari Sungmin.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" suara berat seorang ssaem mengagetkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Sungmin berbalik dan terkejut ketika dilihatnya Jung-ssaem, ssaem ketertiban menegurnya. "Lagi-lagi kau menyemir rambutmu! Cepat ubah lagi, sebelum kucukur rambut panjangmu!" seru ssaem itu. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Yunho-ssaem, sudah berulang kali kukatakan, ini rambut asli!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Rambut asli?! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan yang palsu? Aku tahu rambutmu itu semiran! Cepat ganti warna!" kata Yunho-ssaem tegas.

"Sudahlah, Min.. turuti saja perintah ssaem" kata Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Hei, Hyukkie. Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan ssaem itu, sih?!" kata Sungmin kesal.

"Ta.. tapi.. ssaem keburu marah, tuh. Aku takut" kata Eunhyuk sedikit takut. Mendengar kekhawatiran sahabatnya, Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.." kata Sungmin menghela nafas. "Aku akan menyemir rambutku. Kau pastikan saja Lee Hyukjae yang menyemirkan rambutku" kata Sungmin seraya berlalu.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang seorang namja tampak berjalan membawa namja itu mengikuti seorang ssaem di depannya. Sebuah earphone terpasang di telinga kanannya, dan ia bersiul menirukan lagu yang sedang di putar di-mp3-nya. Kedua tangan namja itu disembunyikan di saku celana. Dan dengan gaya kasualnya, ia berjalan dengan tenang.

Ssaem itu berhenti di kelas 3-2 dan masuk ke kelas tersebut, diikuti dengan si namja. Sepertinya namja itu murid baru. Begitu masuk, ia segera saja mendapat pandangan kagum dari semua murid yeoja karena ketampanannya itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mendapatkan perhatian berlebih, dari seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang dengan masker, yang duduk menumpu dagu memandang jendela. Yeoja itu tampak acuh, dan membuat si namja tertarik sekaligus merasa familiar.

'Cantik,' batin namja itu. Apa mata namja itu sedang sakit, ya? Bagaimana bisa ia menilai kecantikan seorang yeoja yang wajahnya ditutupi masker seperti itu? 'Yeoja itu terlihat seperti seorang putri, walaupun ia menggunakan masker' kata namja itu dalam hati. Pabbo.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ia pindahan dari Amerika. Perkenalkan dirimu, Cho" kata ssaem. Namja itu berdeham sebentar untuk membuat yeoja cantik itu memperhatikannya sebentar. Dan yeoja itu memang memandanganya sejenak. Membuat Si Namja ssedikit senang karena diperhatikan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kata namja itu –Kyuhyun. beberapa pertanyaan datang dari yeoja-yeoja yang tertarik padanya. Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya berharap sebuah pertanyaan datang dari yeoja cantik yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Nah, Cho. Duduklah disamping Lee Hyukjae" kata ssaem menunjukkan sebuah kursi kosong di dekat Eunhyuk. Raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lesu karena tidak bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan yeoja cantik itu. ia malah harus duduk di sebelahnya si yeoja cantik, alias duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

'Seandainya yeoja Lee Hyukjae, mau bertukar tempat denganku' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke tempat duduknya. Jika dari posisi Kyuhyun sekarang, Kyuhyun – Eunhyuk – dan Si Yeoja Cantik.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk" kata Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum. Kyuhyun juga membalas senyum Eunhyuk.

ZREET

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merinding. Ternyata ada sebuah pancaran deathglare dari Si Yeoja Cantik. Entah itu pada siapa. Si Yeoja Cantik berdiri dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Eunhyuk, sehingga posisi duduk mereka menjadi, Kyuhyun – Si Yeoja Cantik – Eunhyuk.

BLUSH

Semburat merah muncul begitu saja, ketika Si Yeoja Cantik begitu aktif mendekatinya. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika mencium wangi strawberry dari tubuh yeoja itu. sepertinya ia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama pada yeoja ini.

"Ngg, Kyuhyun imnida" kata Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Yeoja itu memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Kyuhyun tahu itu dari mata Si Yeoja yang menyipit. Ia tidah tahu, kalau sebenarnya bibir yeoja itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum, tapi membentuk garis melengkung ke bawah, tanda ia kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

DEG

Kyuhyun berdebar hanya karena melihat senyum (palsu) Si Yeoja.

'Dasar namja pabbo' batin yeoja itu.

Selama pelajaran, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Berulang kali ia melirik yeoja itu, dan berulang kali pula ia tertangkap basah. Kyuhyun merasa pipinya sudah banyak bertabur aura merah karena ia malu tertangkap basah mencuri pandang pada Si Yeoja.

'Cih, tertarik padaku, eoh? Cho Kyuhyun pabbo' umpat Si Yeoja itu dalam hati, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sungmin.

Sungmin merebahkan punggungnya di kursi, dan ia sendiri menaikkan kedua kakinya, (kebiasaannya ketika masih menjadi namja) dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan bersemu merah ketika melihat kaki mulus Sungmin terpampang di mejanya.

"Jangan Ge-eR- deh" kata Sungmin meremehkan. "Aku melakukan ini, karena aku tak suka kau mendekati sahabatku. Bukan karena aku menyukaimu" kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia terdiam bukan karena terkejut dengan sikap yeoja itu. Oke, ia terkejut, tapi yang lebih membuat ia terdiam adalah aksen keras dari gaya berbicara yeoja itu, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Pada seorang yeoja menyebalkan yang ia temui tadi pagi.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan mendekati wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?" serangan langsung! Wajah Kyuhyun sudah dipastikan memerah total karena perkataan Sungmin langsung tepat menusuknya.

"Ti.. tidak.." kata Kyuhyun mengelak dan Sungmin tertawa mengejek.

"Apa jadinya, kalau orang yang disukai, ternyata orang yang ingin kau taklukkan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin seduktif.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin" Kyuhyun mulai gugup sekarang. Ia tidak mau memikirkan wajah asli di balik masker itu. Melihatnya pun tidak mau. Sungmin mengetahui perubahan dalam Kyuhyun dan hanya menyengir licik dalam maskernya.

"Apa kabar, Lee Sungmin imnida" sapa Sungmin menurunkan maskernya, dan…

GLEGAARRR … DUARRRR

Petir menyambar suasana hati Kyuhyun. Perasaan malu-malu dan rasa cinta pada pandangan pertama milik Kyuhyun hancur lebur begitu saja.

KRTKK..

Suara apa itu?

KRTKK… KRTKK..

Seperti sesuatu yang retak, ya.

PRANGG!

Ternyata bayangan seorang putri cantik yang duduk di pinggir kelas, menatap jendela, bayangan yeoja cantik pujaan hati Kyuhyun, pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan rasa dan serpihan hati namja itu.

"Hahahaaa…" Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat seisi kelas yang sedang memperhatikan ssaem mengajar, menjadi memperhatikan dirinya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu, mulai mencari selamat. Ia kembali ke posisinya dan berdiam diri sementara ssaem menghampiri bangku Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Hahahaaa…." Sungmin masih saja tertawa meskipun ssaem memanggilnya.

"Lee Sungmin!" bentak ssaem, namun Sungmin masih tertawa. Ssaem menghela nafas. "KELUAR!"

.

.

.

Sungmin menggeram kesal karena ia mendapatkan hukuman dari ssaem tadi. Ia disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi di setiap lantai gedung sekolah. Untung saja, dia seorang yang ahli beladdiri, jadi kemampuan tubuhnya lebih baik dari yeoja lain, jadi dia tak terlalu capek. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin kesal. Dia kan hanya tertawa. Salahkan Cho Kyuhyun saja, karena sudah membuatnya tertawa begitu. Oh, ya. yang membuatnya dihukum kan Cho Kyuhyun. Semuanya salah namja itu. Sungmin harus memberinya pelajaran.

Sungmin berjalan dari tangga, ddan berbelok menuju koridor, tapi sekelebat bayangan membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke bagian belakang tangga yang sempit dan gelap.

Sungmin terkejut ketika yang memojokkannya itu adalah Kim Jungmo, namja yang tadi pagi ia tolak

ajakan kencannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin ketus. Sungmin berusaha mengambil alih kuasa tangannya, tapi Jungmo menahan kedua tangan Sungmin erat hingga yeoja itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau sudah memalukanku tadi pagi di depan semua murid!" seru Jungmo geram. Namun Sungmin menatap matanya tajam.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab!" seru Jungmo seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin dengan paksa. Ia bermaksud mencium Sungmin paksa, namun yeoja itu mengelak. Sungmin berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, namun pegangan Jungmo semakin erat.

DUAKK

Rintihan kesakitan datang dari Jungmo yang sudah jatuh tersungkur. Sungmin memukul perut bagian bawahnya dengan lutut yang ditendang ke atas. Pegangan tangan Sungmin terlepas dan Sungmin segera bergerak cepat menendang tubuh Jungmo yang sudah jatuh lemas karena tendangan yang pertama.

"Jangan kau kira aku yeoja lemah, Kim Jungmo. Kau benar-benar tak selevel denganku" kata Sungmin seraya membbersihkan seragamnya dan berlalu.

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Jungmo dan terkejut ketika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disana, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, begitu juga dengan namja itu.

"Tak kusangka, kau kuat juga Lee Sungmin. Tapi tadi itu hampir saja" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa tidak membantu yeoja sepertiku? Bagaimana pun juga, lawanku seorang namja" kata Sungmin ketus. Oh, jadi sekarang dia mengakui dirinya seorang yeoja? Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari Sungmin. Ia segera menyeret Sungmin ke ruang UKS yang berada dekat dengan tempat mereka sekarang, dan memojokkannya seperti yang dilakukan Jungmo tadi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sungmin berani. "Belum cukup, kau permalukan aku karena mendapatkan hukuman dari ssaem?" tanya Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun tersenyum licik.

"Hukuman dari ssaem terlalu ringan, Lee Sungmin. ingat, kau harus membayar ganti, mobilku yang lecet karenamu."

"Hanya lecet, kan? Kasih hansaplast, sudah sembuh, kok" jawab Sungmin asal, membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut.

"Kau pikir mobilku, seperti kulitmu yang kasar, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Apa mauku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang sama dengan yang dilakukan namja tadi, kok" kata Kyuhyun setengah tertawa.

"Hmf, benar juga. kau tak mungkin memaksa yeoja lemah sepertiku untuk berciuman, kan?" tanya Sungmin bercanda. "Tapi sepertinya tidak juga."

"Yeoja lemah, eoh? Kau menghajar Kim Jungmo, apa itu terlihat seperti perilaku seorang yeoja lemah? Kau bahkan tak terlihat sebagia seorang yeoja yang lemah, Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun seraya menggerakkan dagu Sungmin agar yeoja itu menatap matanya langsung. Entah kenapa, ketika menatap mata Kyuhyun, pipi Sungmin memanas. Keringat tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja, dan Sungmin merasa kepanasan sekarang. "Kau berkeringat, Min. Apa kau kepanasan?" tanya Kyuhyun –sok- perhatian. Ia mengamati Sungmin seduktif lalu mendekati telinga yeoja itu. "Kau tak mungkin kepanasan di musim semi, kan? Apa kau gugup karenaku?" tanya Kyuhyun intens. Dada Sungmin berdebar karena jantungnya beerdetak kencang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia bersikap gugup pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa malu karena berada di dekat namja itu dan mencium aroma maskulinnya.

"Menjauhlah, kau membuatku sesak nafas" kata Sungmin menjauhkan dada bidang Kyuhyun dari hadapannya.

"Jadi sekarang, kau sesak nafas, Min" tanya Kyuhyun. "Mau kuberi nafas buatan?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh bibir plum Sungmin dengan jarinya.

Waktu pun cepat sekali berjalan, ketika dengan secepat angin, Kyuhyun menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir plum Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut luar biasa. Ia tak menyangkan akan berciuman dengan namja menyebalkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. bahkan namja itu mengemut bibirnya, seperti yang biasa Sungmin lakukan pada yeoja lain. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan cepat menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik, ketika lidah Sungmin mulai ikut bermain dengan lidahnya. Namja itu semakin membelitkan lidah Sungmin, dan membuat yeoja itu semakin sulit bernafas. Saking nikmatnya, ia bahkan menyentuh tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun siapa sangka. Justru itulah yang membuat Sungmin tersadar.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga namja itu hampir terjatuh. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat raut wajah yeoja itu yang berubah tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat kesal dan lelah. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas yang terputus-putus. Wajahnya memerah, dan punggung tangannya menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin kesal. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia menunduk. Tampak menyesali sesuatu. "Geez, ada apa denganku?"

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin masuk di toilet pria. Ia meringkuk di westaflenya dan berulang kali berkumur dan menggosok bibirnya, bekas ia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa a merasa jijik. Ia masih merasa, bahwa ia seorang namja. Tidak seharusnya namja normal seperti dirinya, berciuman dengan namja. Salahkan ia! Sejak awal semuanya sudah menjadi kesalahan Cho Kyuhyun! Salahkan namja itu, yang parkir mobil sembarangan, salahkan namja itu yang membuatnya dihukum ssaem, salahkan namja itu yang tidak mau membantunya melawan Jungmo, salahkan Cho Kyuhyun yang… menciumnya.

Sungmin memandang lekat bibirnya yang memerah karena bekas gosokannya. Berulang kali dibasuh dengan air, ia masih tetap merasakan hangatnya bibir tebal namja itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Dasar namja sialan!" umpat Sungmin. Kilatan amarah menyambar di mata foxy-nya. "Awas saja kalau kita bertemu. Sudah kupastikan kau mati ditanganku!" sumpah Sungmin. Sesaat kemudian yeoja itu menghela nafas. "Sekarang yang terpenting menghapus ciuman ini dulu" lalu sekelebat ingatan tentang sebuah drama televisi yang pernah ditontonnya bersama mantan pacarnya dulu membuat Sungmin mempunyai ide. Ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Saat itu, kelas 3-2 sedang jam pelajaran kosong. Otomatis kelas menjadi ramai. Sungmin yang datang dengan kegaduhan, menambah ramai kelas itu.

"LEE HYUKJAE!" seru Sungmin memanggil Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya jadi terkejut dan melihat Sungmin datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Waeyo, Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin segera menuju meja Eunhyuk dan menatap tajam wajah imut yeoja itu.

"AYO KITA BERCIUMAN!" seru Sungmin dengan yakinnya. Membuat sekelas menjadi diam, hening, karena terkejut dengan perkataan Sungmin yang… frontal.

Dan orang yang paling terkejut dari semuanya adalah… Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**HARAP MEMBACA A/N DIBAWAH UNTUK KELANGSUNGAN FANFIC INI ARRASEO?!**

Kyuhyun duduk menunduk. Setelah melihat raut wajah Sungmin dan perginya yeoja itu, terasa sedikit rasa penyesalan dalam diri namja itu. Padahal yang ia inginkan yeoja itu bertambah kesal padanya. Yang ia inginkan, Sungmin mencak-mencak, atau setidaknya mengeluarkan wajah imut ketika marah. Itu yang ingin dilihat Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa sepertinya yeoja itu memandangnya dengan tatapan… jijik?

"Haaah…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Bukankah aku ingin dia mengganti rugi mobilku? Anggap saja, ini sebagai ganti rugi" kata Kyuhyun menghibur diri. "Lagipula, mengerjainya sangat menyenangkan" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan kembali ke kelas.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kelasnya, dan mendapati kelas begitu ramai. Ternyata jam pelajaran sedang kosong. Semua murid sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang mengerjakan tugas, bermain gitar. Jangan lupakan perkumpulan penggosip yang bergerombol di pojok kelas, atau para maniak yang sedang membaca.. ah, maksudnya melihat majalah yadong. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan hal itu, yang ia cari adalah Sungmin.

"AYO KITA BERCIUMAN!" teriakan pasti Sungmin membuat pandangan Kyuhyun langsung tertuju kearahnya. Wajahnya berubah horror dan terlihat… syok.

Sungmin meminta Eunhyuk berciuman? Berciuman? Pantas saja pandangan jijik itu Sungmin keluarkan pada ku. Ternyata… Sungmin, lesbi? Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa sebuah rasa kecewa muncul di dadanya.

"Ahahaa.. Minnie. Kau bicara apa?" Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Ia mengira yeoja itu sedang bergurau padanya.

"Memangnya harus kukatakan lagi? Ayo kita berciuman, Hyukkie!" seru Sungmin tegas. Bola matanya membara, penuh tekad untuk menghapuskan ciuman Kyuhyun, dengan… berciuman dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap mata foxy Sungmin tajam. Sepertinya ia mengetahui ada sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk mengerlingkan pandangannya dan tak sengaja pandangan itu tertumpu pada Kyuhyun yang masih menatap horror, Sungmin di pintu kelas. Eunhyuk termangu memikirkan sesuatu, dan kemudian Ia tersenyum.

"Ayo ikut aku" kata Eunhyuk seraya mengajak Sungmin keluar. Mereka pergi keluar kelas, dan melewati Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan horror, disusul dengan sorakan teman-teman sekelas yang menggoda Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"I.. ini gila.." gumam Kyuhyun. "Yeoja cantik itu.. ternyata lesbi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Cursed Love**

**Semuanya milik Tuhan YME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk membawa Sungmin ke atap gedung sekolah yang sepi. Mereka berdua duduk bersila saling berhadap-hadapan. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa malu. Ia tak tahu harus merasa malu pada siapa, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya malu hingga meminta berciuman dengan yeoja. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sungmin.

"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Ayo katakana!" desak Eunhyuk gembira. Sungmin sedikit tercekat melihat respon Eunhyuk.

"Me.. mengatakan apa?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Ayo, katakan! Tentang hubunganmu dengan pemuda Cho itu. tadi kau dihukum karenanya, dan sekarang kau meminta kita berciuman, pasti karena dia, kan?" goda Eunhyuk. Pipi Sungmin bersemu merah. Ia malu bukan karena teringat dengan ciumannya dan Kyuhyun, tapi karena Eunhyuk tahu semuanya tanpa Sungmin harus mengatakan.

"Ba.. bagaimana?" Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

"Semua ada di wajahmu" kata Eunhyuk. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Minnie? Kalau dia menciummu, bukankah itu artinya ia menyukaimu? Kau harusnya senang, dicium namja setampan Cho Kyuhyun" kata Eunhyuk.

"Aniya! Tidak seperti itu!" sergah Sungmin. "Aku bahkan tidak senang dia menciumku. Malah jijik, tahu!" kata Sungmin tegas. Eunhyuk termangu memandang Sungmin.

"Jijik? Kau belum pernah berciuman dengan namja?"

"Tentu saja belum! Kalau yeoja sih, sering"

"Yeoja?" sorot Eunhyuk curiga. Sungmin tercekat. "Kau sering mencium yeoja?" tanya Eunhyuk semakin curiga, dan Sungmin semakin gelagapan panas dingin tak karuan.

"An.. aniya! Ma.. maksudku.. yeoja.. yeodongsaengku.. yah, i.. itu" pandangan Eunhyuk semakin

menandakan kalau ia makin curiga pada Sungmin.

"Kau kan tak punya yeodongsaeng" Sungmin tercekat lagi.

"Siapa bilang! Sepupuku, yeodongsaeng.. dia masih kecil! Masih, bayi.." Sungmin semakin menolak. Mana mungkin, kan ia mengatakan, dulu dia seorang namja yang sering gonta-ganti pacar? Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya menahan curiga, sementara Sungmin berdebar, berharap Eunhyuk takkan curiga lebih dari ini.

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Aku juga terkadang mencium boneka Barbie, kok" kata Eunhyuk santai dan Sungmin menghela nafas lega. "Tapi yang paling penting, Minnie. Kenapa kau merasa berciuman dengan namja itu menjijikan? Wajar, lah kalau namja mencium yeoja?"

Perkataan Eunhyuk yang satu itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin termenung. Benar juga. Namja dan yeoja saling berciuman, memang tak masalah. Sungmin juga sering melakukannya dengan para yeoja. Hanya saja yang membuat Sungmin masih merasa bingung. Apakah keadaannya yang menjadi yeoja ini akan terus berjalan selamanya? Apakah Sungmin harus menikah dulu, dan melahirkan beberapa aegya, baru ia kembali menjadi namja? Atau Sungmin harus mati dulu, baru semuanya kembali seperti semula?

"A.. aku tak mengerti, Hyukkie. Sungguh, aku merasa bingung sekarang" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, kesal. Ia bunging. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika menjadi yeoja. Ia pikir, setelah menjadi yeoja, akan semudah ia mengedipkan mata pada para noona centil, atau menggoda para hoobae. Tapi ternyata, ciuman pertamanya.. dalam artian 'pertama' bersama namja, membuatnya resah. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat tingkah unik sahabatnya itu. Ia memeluk Sungmin hangat.

"Jalani saja apa yang ada. Jika kau ikhlas menjalaninya, semuanya akan terasa mudah."

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kembali dari atap sekolah. Begitu datang, mereka segera disambut ricuh teman sekalas mereka. Bahkan ada yang bersorak dan menggoda mereka.

Seorang yeoja China, dua temannya datang pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dengan membawa kamera.

"Aku pikir, cuma kami saja yang menyukainya. Ternyata kalian juga" kata Yoona, salah satu mantan Sungmin dulu, sewaktu menjadi namja. Sungmin merasa aneh ketika Yoona berkata seperti itu. Apalagi Tiffanny yang ikut terlihat senang.

"Kenapa kalian baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kita kan bisa sharing bersama, tentang ini" sahut Tiffany. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. Mereka mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"AIIIHHH, mereka bicara bersamaan! Mesra sekali!" seru ketiga cewek paling abnormal di kelas. Sungmin merasa heran sendiri, kenapa dulu ia pernah berpacaran dengan Yoona dan Tiffany?

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian katakan! Cepat beritahu kami?!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, deh" kali ini Victoria, yang sepertinya ketua dari mereka. "Kalian 'Yuri', kan?" kata Victoria yakin.

"Yu.. ri?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Iya! 'Yuri'. Girls Love" jawaban Victoria membuat Sungmin kalap dan menyentil dahi ketiga yeoja itu satu persatu.

"Kalian pikir aku lesbi?! Dasar yeoja ABNORMAL!" Sungmin mulai marah dan menggemparkan seisi kelas.

Akhirnya kelas 3-2, melalui hari dengan suasana tegang dan penuh suram karena Lee Sungmin mulai membantai mereka yang merusak mood-nya.

Kecuali Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik tidur di UKS, dan mendengarkan musik dari MP3-nya. Ia berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi, apa yang ia dengar, dan apa yang ia lihat hari itu.

"Ini menarik" gumam Dewa Siwon dari atas sana. Ia menyeduh teh-nya yang berwarna putih. Mungkin karena ia dewa, ia bisa sesuka hati merubah warna tehnya.

"Ada apa, Dewa Siwon?" tanya dewa Yesung yang sepertinya baru datang dari perjalanan panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin tertawa. Hahahaa…" dewa Yesung hanya menatap datar Dewa Siwon dan berlalu.

.

.

.

Kesamping kanan, lalu kiri, masuk kedalam, keatas, lalu tarik. Selesai, deh. Sungmin telah menyelesaikan simpul pada dasinya dan sekarang ia mengambil sisirnya dan menyisiri rambut halusnya yang cokelat kehitaman itu. Itulah rambut aslinya. Bukan semiran pirang, ataupun hitam atas paksaan Jung-ssaem. Entah mengapa Sungmin ingin mengembalikan warna rambutnya. Ia rindu dengan gelombang kehitaman miliknya itu.

"Minnie-ya.. kamu tidak sarapan?" tanya Heechul, Umma Sungmin, di depan pintu. Sungmin tersenyum dan menghampiri Heechul.

"Aku sarapan, kok" kata Sungmin seraya keluar dari kamarnya dan bersama dengan Heechul, mereka menuju meja makan.

Sungmin menyapa Sungjin, namdongsaengnya yang sedang menyantap sandwich-nya. Sungmin mencari sang Appa, tapi sosok paruh baya itu tak ada di tempat biasa, beliau duduk.

"Mana Appa?" tanya Sungmin pada Sungjin karena tiba-tiba Heechul menghilang.

"Appa kembali ke Inggris" jawab Sungjin. Sungmin hanya meng-oh-kan. Ia memaklumi perkejaan Appa-nya yang memang seorang duta besar Korea untuk Inggris.

Heechul yang tadi pergi entah kemana, sekarang telah keluar dari kamar dengan membawa tas koper dan beberapa dokumen dalam tas besarnya. "Umma pergi kemana lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Seperti biasa, lah ke Paris. Proyek 'Fashion Show World' umma masih belum beres" jawab Heechul seraya mengambil sandwich dan menghampiri Sungmin. "Keperluan bulan ini sudah Umma transfer ke rekeningmu. Jaga diri baik-baik, ya" kata Heechul seraya mencium kedua pipi putrinya, dan mengacak rambut Sungjin. Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Hati-hati di rumah" kata Heechul seraya pergi dengan taksi yang sudah menunggunya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Seperti biasa, Appa dan Ummanya sibuk luar biasa. Membuat Sungmin bosan. Makanya, -mantan namja- itu sering menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama para yeoja yang ingin digoda. Tapi sekarang ia sudah berubah menjadi yeoja. Kalau Sungmin bosan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ya! Sungjin!" panggil Sungmin. Sungjin hanya berdeham menjawab panggilan. "Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, ya" kata Sungmin seraya mengambil tasnya.

"Tidak dijemput hyung?" tanya Sungjin. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Hyung? Hyung siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun-hyung" Sungmin sedikit tercekat ketika Sungjin menyebut nama itu. kenapa Sungjin bisa tahu? Sungmin kan tak pernah cerita, dan lagi Sungmin tak pernah berdekatan dengan namja itu lagi meskipun sudah sebulan mereka saling kenal, bahkan selama sebulan itu pula, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin terus.

"Aaah.. itu.."

'TENG.. TONG..'

Suara bel berbunyi dan dengan cepat Sungjin berlari membuka pintu. Tampak namja dengan seragam SMA, dan gayanya yang kasual masuk, dipersilahkan oleh Sungjin. Sungmin terkejut ketika namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. senyum sumringah namja itu tak pernah luput dari wajah putihnya. Dan itu yang membuat Sungmin bosan, karena ekspresi itu yang sering Kyuhyun lontarkan pada Sungmin.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berangkat bersama, Minnie-ya" kata Kyuhyun lega.

"Siapa yang akan berangkat bersamamu? Aku berangkat bersama Sungjin" kata Sungmin seraya menggandeng tangan Sungjin.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali, padaku. Aku sudah jauh-jauh rela datang kerumahmu untuk menjemputmu setiap pagi" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Benar itu, noona. Selama sebulan ini, Kyuhyun-hyung terus datang untuk menjemputmu, tapi kau berangkat terlalu pagi" jelas Sungjin. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tahu hal itu, karena Sungjin pernah menceritakannya, tapi Sungmin masih trauma dengan tragedi ciuman beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia jadi menghindari Kyuhyun. Sekarang Sungmin menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu darimana, rumahku?" tanya Sungmin tajam. Tapi dibalas dengan senyum gembira Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku mengikutimu" jawabnya tapa dosa.

"DASAR STALKER! PENGUNTIT!" seru Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa tanpa dosa. Ia segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan dijepitkan di ketiaknya.

"Sudah, menurut saja. Kita bisa terlambat!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menarik Sungmin pergi.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Kasihan tanganku, kena ketiakmu yang bau!" seru Sungmin berusaha menarik tangannya lagi tapi tak bisa. Tangannya digenggam Kyuhyun erat.

"Tidak mungkin aku bau. Aku sudah mandi" kata Kyuhyun mengelak dengan tawanya lagi.

"Apa buktinya. Kau tidak harum!" Sungmin masih menolak. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau ingin bukti? Ayo kita mandi bersama saja" kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum jahil dan Sungmin memerah marah.

DUAKK

Sungmin menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan lututnya dan berlari. Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengejar Sungmin.

"Ya! Yeoja sialan! Tunggu!"

Sementara itu, Sungjin. Ia hanya termangu melihat adegan tadi. Entah mengapa, ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk, meskipun hanya beberapa percakapan terlewatkan.

"Aah.. kenapa aku seperti melihat pertengkarang konyol sepasang kekasih, sih?" keluh Sungjin.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut brunette dengan headphone terpasang di samping kepalanya, sedang bersiul-siul senang. Ia mencermati kalimat demi kalimat yang tercetak jelas di layar ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya ia sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta, kok senang, ya. Jatuh kan sakit. Tapi bagi namja itu, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kalau begitu lakukan saja setiap ia bertemu yeoja cantik.

Ups! Itu adalah perintah yang salah, jika ditujukan untuk namja itu. Jangan pernah memerintahkan namja itu untuk mencintai banyak yeoja karena ia hanya mencintai seorang yeoja dan yeoja itu adalah… ** monkey_silver**

Siapa itu ** monkey_silver**? ** monkey_silver** adalah yeoja teman chatting namja itu. Mereka bertemu di salah satu jejaring sosial yang sedang terkenal.

Namja itu sangat senang setiap kali mendapatkan mention dari ** monkey_silver**. Ia tidak peduli sedag di taman, di bis, bahkan diperpustakaan, jika itu menyangkut mention manis dari ** monkey_**silver-nya, ia akan berteriak senang. Bahkan dikantinpun, ketika sahabatnya memanggilnya, ia tak mengindahkan panggilan dari namja dengan lirikan evil di sampingnya itu.

Kyuhyun, sahabat namja itu, menghela nafas. Padahal maksudnya ia menemui Si Namja adalah untuk membicarakan Sungmin, tapi sepertinya sahabatnya punya kesibukan aneh. Itu yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal karena ia diacuhkan.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, hentikan senyum mesummu itu, Lee Donghae!" seru Kyuhyun seraya merebut ponsel Donghae dan mematikannya. Donghae merebut kembali ponselnya, dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku mesum, kau tidak jadi uke, Cho!" seru Donghae seraya menghidupkan kembali ponselnya.

"Tapi kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Membuatku malu saja!" sergah Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya kau tidak mati, Kyuhyun" jawab Donghae datara, dan Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya, kesal.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau berlaku evil di depanku?! Hanya aku yang boleh Evil! Aku RAJA EVIL!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Ia menggebrak meja dan membuat Donghae tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut.

"Kau Raja Evil? Terserah kau sajalah. Yang penting aku akan kencan dengan my Monkey Silver-ku" kata Donghae senang. "Besok lusa, kami akan bertemu dan aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya" seru Donghae bersemangat.

"Apa? Kau akan kencan dengan monyet? Kau bahkan akan menembaknya? Ya! Donghae-ah. Sadarlah. Ikan tak bisa bersatu dengan monyet. Paling-paling kau dijadikan makanannya" kata Kyuhyun bergurau, berharap Donghae akan membalas perkataannya, namun namja itu malah senyum-senyum lagi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Ishhh.. terserah kau sajalah!" serunya kesal.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan kantin. Ia tidak peduli dengan Donghae, sahabatnya sejak SD, yang sekarang ia temui lagi setelah kepindahannya dari Amerika. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan namja ikan itu lagi. Sayang sekali mereka tak sekelas. Jika Kyuhyun di kelas 3-2, Donghae di kelas 3-9. Yang sangat jauh dari kelas 3-2. Tapi mereka tetap akrab seperti saat SD dulu.

"Akhir-akhir ini sering ada penipuan."

"Penipuan?"

"Iya. Penipuan berkedok kencan lewat _social network. _Kakakku yang merasakannya sendiri" perkataan dari salah satu murid membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jadi, kakakku berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja di salah satu social network terkenal. Ia bertemu dengan yeoja itu, bahkan beberapa kali berkencan. Tapi semenjak itu, ia sering kehilangan harta bendanya. Dan yang paling termahal adalah mobil Ferari-nya" kata murid itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Jangan-jangan Donghae jadi korban penipuan selanjutnya? Gumamnya khawatir. Ia teringat hari dimana Donghae akan berkencan dengan si monyet silver itu.

Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan Donghae tapi ia sudah terlanjut mengejek namja itu. Kyuhyun yang gengsinya amat sangat tinggi, memutuskan untuk membuntuti Donghae saja.

"Yah, Lee Donghae! Kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Hahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa nista. Sepertinya, itu bukan niat menolong dengan lubuk hati terdalam. Tapi… menolong karena punya maksud tertentu. Tentu saja, sejak dulu Kyuhyun selalu ingin Donghae punya hutang budi padanya. Sehingga namja itu bisa dengan seenaknya memerintah Donghae sesuka hatinya. Perilaku yang sama sekali bukan sahabat yang baik.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap. Kali ini yang dihindarinya adalah Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup namja itu merayunya habis-habisan. Sudah cukup namja itu mengikutinya kesana kemari. Bahkan sampai toilet wanita? Fiuh, untungnya Sungmin tidak salah masuk toilet, kali ini. Tapi ini keterlaluan! Bahkan untuk makan di kantin dengan tenang saja tidak bisa!

Astaga! Seandainya Eunhyuk tidak ada rapat pengurus OSIS, ia pasti sudah menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai alasan untuk kabur dari Kyuhyun.

"Minnie!"

"HWAAA!" Sungmin terperanjat kaget. Untungnya yang memanggil adalah Eunhyuk. Coba kalau… Kyuhyun. "HWAAA!" Sungmin berlari dengan sangat cepat. Ternyata di belakang Eunhyuk ada Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin. tapi, Sungmin tak sempat melihat senyum manis namja itu. ia keburu lari ketakutan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk memicingkan mata pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku kan hanya tersenyum. Apa itu salah?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun cermat.

"Wajahmu seperti maniak jelek" kata Eunhyuk tanpa dosa, seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termenung memikirkan wajahnya.

Eunhyuk pergi keatap gedung sekolah. Ia tahu kebiasaan Sungmin yang sering mood-mood-an, pasti pergi ke tempat yang tinggi. Dulu, Sungmin pernah diganggu para yeoja galak dan jelek, karena wajahnya yang manis seperti yeoja. Sungmin sedih, tapi ia malah memanjat pohon. Katanya itu tempat tertinggi yang pernah ia tahu, dan itu membuatnya tenang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah tubuh yeoja tampak bersandar di tiang pembatas. Ia yakin itu Sungmin. dengan lembut, Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh mungil yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Kenapa lagi dengan kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut. Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk, lalu menghela nafas.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa aneh saja" kata Sungmin lesu. "Selama sebulan ini ia menjemputku. Aku tahu, tapi aku menghindar terus. Bahkan tadi pagi, ia datang kerumah menjemputku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku masih trauma dengan tragedi ciuman itu. tapi terkadang aku merasa aneh. Disatu sisi, aku merasa jijik dengan ciuman itu. disisi lain, aku…" Sungmin menatap ragu Eunhyuk, tentang apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Hm?" Eunhyuk tersenyum, meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa semua yang ia katakan pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sungmin menghela nafas lagi.

"Disatu sisi, aku… rindu" kata Sungmin lirih, namun Eunhyuk bisa mendengarnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menepuk Sungmin. Eunhyuk pikir, Sungmin terlalu banyak pikiran hanya karena memikirkan tragedi ciuman konyol.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Sudah kukatakan, jalani saja apa yang ada. Yang terpenting, dengarkan cerita ku" kata Eunhyuk yang dengan segera. Merubah mood Sungmin.

"Cerita?" Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat.

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Aiden Lee. Aaaah," kata Eunhyuk tersipu. Sungmin hanya mengernyitkan dahi heran. Tapi sekaligus curiga.

"Siapa Aiden Lee?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Calon kekasihku. Aku berkenalan dengannya lewat jejaring sosial" kata Eunhyuk senang.

Sungmin mematung sekarang. Sahabat kecilnya akan berkencan dengan seorang namja? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Eunhyuk adalah yeoja lembut dan polos. Bagaimana kalau ia menjadi korban penipuan? Apalagi sekarang sedang marak beredar berita tentang penculikan murid SMA lewat jejaring sosial. Bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk diculik dan… arghh, Sungmin takut membayangkannya.

Sungmin ingin menolak, tapi melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sangat senang, ia jadi enggan. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Eunhyuk kencan saja. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada yeoja itu, sudah dipastikan Si Namja akan MATI di tangan Sungmin.

"AWAS SAJA!" gumam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Terima kasih sekali, telah mendukung ff ini.. ^^ gamsahamnida.**

**Oh, ya ada pengumuman. Mulai chapter depat, ff ini akan naik rate, jadi rate M.. tepuk tangaannn #plokplokplok..**

**Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada readerdeul sekalian:**

**Maunya readerdeul, akhirnya Sungmin mau jadi apa? Yeoja apa namja?**

**maunya balikan sama wookie, atau tetep sama kyunnie?**

**tolong, dijawab, yaa ^^**

gamsahamnida ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tinggal kacamata hitam, dan… selesai. Sungmin yakin, penampilannya kali ini tidak akan membuat Eunhyuk curiga, jika ia sedang dibuntuti Sungmin. Sungmin memakai onepiece tanpa lengan putih selutut, dengan coat hitam berkancing. Sungmin juga memakai stoking hitam dan boot putih. Lalu, topi putih untuk menutupi kepalanya. Rambutnya yang gelombang, ia rebonding kemarin hingga lurus tajam. Sungmin malah terlihat sebagai seorang model, kalau begitu.

"Yak! Lee Hyukjae! Kau akan kuselamatkan dari penculikan!" seru Sungmin yakin.

Sungmin berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, menuju taman tempat Eunhyuk dan Aiden Lee bertemu. Orang-orang yang ia lewati berdecak kagum, Sekaligus iri melihat kecantikan yang menguar. Rambut Sungmin melambai lembut, dihembuskan angin. Membuat kesan anggun tampak dalam diri Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat sesosok yeoja imut dengan dress kuning cerah, duduk manis menunggu seseorang. Itu Eunhyuk. Dengan segera, Sungmin bersembunyi di balik pohon mengamati Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu, seorang namja dengan jaket hitam berkantung kepala, dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam. Namja itu memakai topi hitam, menutupi rambut brownie kehitamannya, dan ia memakai kacamata hitam juga. Sepatunya putih bersih. Ia terlihat sangat keren, dan membuat para yeoja, meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk mengejar namja yang adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu. Para namja menjadi sangat membenci Kyuhyun karena ketampanannya. Tapi namja itu tak peduli dan tetap mencari sosok sahabat ikannya itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Donghae sudah mulai memasuki halaman taman. Ia membuntuti perlahan, dan tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf" kata Kyuhyun dan orang itu bersamaan. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika suara orang itu terasa familiar di telinganya. Ia menurunkan kacamatanya, begitu juga dengan yeoja itu. mereka pun terkejut bersama.

"Kk.. kau?" yeoja itu, Sungmin, terkejut ketika yang menabraknya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga. "Kau mengikutiku, ya?" Kyuhyun menduga dengan senang. Sungmin yang mendengarnya, menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Enak saja. Aku membuntuti Eunhyuk. Ia sedang berkencan dengan seseorang dari jejaring sosial dan aku menghawatirkannya" kata Sungmin seraya melirik Eunhyuk sekilas lalu kembali pada Kyuhyun. "Jangan-jangan dia akan jadi korban perkosa seseorang" kata Sungmin cemas.

"Aku sendiri juga mengikuti temanku, Donghae" kata Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Donghae yang berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan.

"Aa.. Aiden Lee?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun aneh.

"Ma.. Monkey Silver?" Kyuhyun sendiri balas memandang Sungmin.

"Haaah" Sungmin menghela nafas. "Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Cursed Love**

**Semua milik Tuhan YME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan tidak suka. Banyak sekali kecurigaan yang timbul. Sungmin yang mencurigai Donghae sebagai namja mesum yang mungkin akan menculik Eunhyuk, sementara Kyuhyun mencurigai Eunhyuk sebagai yeoja mata duitan. Keduanya mulai saling membenci. Sungmin tidak suka Kyuhyun menuduh Eunhyuk sebagai yeoja mata duitan. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. meskipun ia membuntuti Donghae hanya untuk kepentingannya, tapi ia tetap tidak suka jika sahabatnya dituduh 'maniak yang tukang memperkosa orang', oleh Sungmin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba beranjak dari bangku taman. Sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu dan menunjukkan perginya HaeHyuk pada Sungmin. Segera saja, pasangan KyuMin beranjak mengikuti pasangan HaeHyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di sebuah kafe. Kafe itu didesain dengan nuansa yang romantis. Pantas saja jika pengunjungnya kebanyakan pasangan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menutupi wajah mereka dengan daftar menu. Mereka mengintip Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk berdampingan. Tatapan Sungmin langsung menusuk tajam kearah Donghae yang tengah mengambilkan Eunhyuk minuman dari pelayan. Wajah Sungmin juga berubah k ecut ketika melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Cih! Dasar perayu wanita! Seenaknya saja merebut Hyukkie-ku!" seru Sungmin sebal. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau ini…" Kyuhyun memutus kalimatnya ketika Sungmin menatapnya sejenak. "… lesbi?" seketika wajah Sungmin berubah asam.

"Kau pikir aku abnormal?" tanya Sungmin dengan menaikkan ujung bibirnya keatas. Alisnya juga miring sebelah, layaknya pandangan namja yang sedang kesal. Kyuhyun sedikit termangu, lalu menghela nafas.

"Dilihat dari sikapmu, kau sepertinya menyukai yeoja Lee Hyukjae" kata Kyuhyun. "Oh, ya. Waktu pertama kali aku masuk sekolah, kau juga men-deathglare-ku, kan. Karena aku duduk di sebelah Lee Hyukjae" Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin termenung dengan perkataannya."Kau terlalu over padanya. Seperti seakan-akan dia yeojachingu mu" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang Kyuhyun malas, dan menarik ujung bibirnya keatas. Seperti menyeringai, namun lebih tampak seperti orang yang sedang mengejek tanggapan seseorang dengan sunggingan bibir.

"Memangnya kalau Eunhyuk yeojachingu-ku, kau akan jadi uke? Tidak, kan?" kata Sungmin ketus seraya mengamati Donghae dan Eunhyuk lagi. Sekarang kedua pasangan itu tengah tertawa bersama dan membuat Sungmin panas dan berasap.

Tidak Donghae, tidak Sungmin, semuanya menganggapku uke. Aku bukan gay. Batin Kyuhyun kesal. Ia mengamati Sungmin yang tengah berasap karena menahan kesal melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang akrab-akrabnya.

"Bisakah kau biasa-biasa saja, melihat mereka. Toh, Eunhyuk juga pasti berpacaran. Kalian mungkin bersahabat, tapi tidak selamanya kan, kalian bersama terus" kata Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin berhenti mengamati HaeHyuk sejenak. "Eunhyuk juga pasti akan menikah. Begitu juga dengan dirimu" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menyadari statusnya sekarang. Ia adalah namja… ah, mungkin yeoja untuk saat ini. Tapi sampai kapan? Sungmin tak tahu.

Ia teringat perkataan Eunhyuk untuk menjalani apa yang ada. Apakah itu berarti ia harus menjalani dirinya sebagai seorang yeoja? Lalu, walaupun sekarang Sungmin seorang yeoja, apa salah jika Sungmin terlalu over protective pada Eunhyuk? Apa salah kalau ia ingin melindungi Eunhyuk sebagai sahabat?

Sungmin menurunkan buku menunya dan menghela nafas. Ia memandang pasangan HaeHyuk sebentar lalu bersandar pada kursi kafe. Dilipatnya kedua tangan dan terdiam berpikir.

Sebenarnya Sungminpernah merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia seorang namja cassanova. Tapi ia sangat over pada Eunhyuk. Apa tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia juga menyukai sahabatnya itu? Tidak mungkin, lah. Tapi sekarang Sungmin ingat, kenapa ia selalu terkesan ingin melindungi Eunhyuk, meskipun ia sendiri sering bermain dengan wanita.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia hampir saja lupa, tapi selalu cepat mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Eunhyuk segalanya, bagiku" kata Sungmin membuka ceritanya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit memperhatikan Sungmin. "Ia adalah nyawa keduaku."

"Nyawa kedua?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Waktu kecil, aku pernah kecelakaan. Eunhyuk-lah yang menyelamatkanku, dan ia selamat meskipun waktu itu sangat kritis. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu peduli padanya. Aku selalu melindunginya. Dia membuatku hidup kembali" kata Sungmin lalu terdiam sebentar. "Dia sangat berharga bagiku. Jadi…" Sungmin memutus perkataannya, dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam. "Kalau sampai Lee Donghae menyakiti hatinya, aku takkan segan-segan. Tidak Donghae, tidak kau, akan kubunuh, kalau sampai menyakiti Eunhyuk!" seru Sungmin tajam dan serius. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli pada Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk" kata Kyuhyun seduktif. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, dan memandang foxy eyes itu lekat. "Aku hanya peduli pada yeoja menyebalkan yang sudah membuat lecet Hyundai-ku" kata Kyuhyun seraya meraih dagu Sungmin.

Dada Sungmin kembali bergetar. Wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya teringat dengan tragedi ciuman itu. Sungmin ingin sekali mengelak, tapi tatapan mata Kyuhyun membiusnya. Membuat bibir mereka hampir saja berciuman, kalau saja...

"Kalian pacaran?" Dengan cepat Sungmin menjauh dari wajah Kyuhyun ketika suara Eunhyuk mengejutkannya. Penyamaran mereka terbongkar. Eunhyuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka. "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak awal, tapi ternyata memang benar, ya" Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang memerah malu.

"Ti.. tidak seperti itu" sergah Sungmin. Ia melotot pada Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan namja itu agar ikut menyangkal pernyataan Eunhyuk. Tapi namja itu hanya senyum-senyum seraya menarik bahu Sungmin, agar mereka berdekatan.

"Dia hanya malu, kok. Kami memang pacaran" kata Kyuhyun dengan tawa liciknya.

"Ap.. apa! Apa yang kau katakan, pabbo!" kata Sungmin gusar. Eunhyuk malah tertawa melihat tingkah malu Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau pacaran dengan dia" kata Donghae yang tiba-tiba masuk ke pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini bagus, kan, Hae-ya. Sahabatku berpacaran dengan sahabatmu" kata Eunhyuk senang. Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk seraya mengelus rambut panjang Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar, Hyukkie-ya."

Grrr... Sungmin menggeram kesal, melihat kemesraan pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Kita bisa double date, donk" kata Eunhyuk senang.

"Do.. double apa?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Double date. Kencan ganda. Mumpung sekarang hari Minggu, kami sedang kencan, dan kalian juga sedang bersama-sama, sekalian saja kita kencan ganda. Bagaimana?" pinta Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. "Kau mau, kan Minnie-ya" Eunhyuk memohon dengan sangat, membuat Sungmin tak tega menolak, meskipun ia sangat enggan, karena itu berarti menyangkutkan Kyuhyun juga. Eunhyuk mengetahui keraguan Sungmin, dan mencoba meyakinkan Donghae agar nantinya Kyuhyun juga ikut setuju karena sahabatnya setuju.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu resopn namja itu. Tapi bukannya menolak, namja itu malah terlihat senang. Kyuhyun tampak menyengir licik pada Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin merasa kesal karena tak ada yang mendukungnya.

"Sepertinya ide kencan ganda itu, bagus juga" kata Kyuhyun berpendapat. Donghae juga mengangguk setuju. "Ayo, Minnie-chagi!" ajak Kyuhyun seraya menggandeng Sungmin keluar.

Sungmin merengut kesal karena tangannya digandeng Kyuhyun erat. Ia berusaha melepaskannya tapi namja itu malah tersenyum licik padanya.

"Apa-apaan dengan kata 'Minnie-chagi'? Menjijikkan! Lepaskan tanganku!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. "Kita kan pacaran" kata Kyuhyun lagi namun dengan tawa riangnya.

"Kata siapa? Enak saja!" Sungmin makin merengut kesal.

"Diamlah, Minnie-chagi. Atau kucium, kau" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum licikknya untuk yang ke-banyak kalinya. Sungmin langsung diam dengan wajah menunduk merah, karena lagi-lagi teringat dengan tragedi ciuman itu.

Sementara pasangan HaeHyuk hanya bisa diam melihat pasangan KyuMin. Donghae tak mengira, ternyata sahabatnya itu benar-benar berpacaran dengan Sungmin yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai nenek sihir. Sementara Eunhyuk, hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat imut itu.

.

.

.

Donghae merengut kesal. Ia pikir ide kencan ganda adalah ide yang bagus. Ia menyesal satu pemikiran dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara namja yang setuju dengan pendapat itu, hanya bisa menatap malas dua yeoja yang malah bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

"Kau ini! Pikir-pikir, donk kalau mau membawa yeoja nenek sihir itu kencan!" sungut Donghae. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku juga tidak berpikir untuk mengajaknya kencan" kata Kyuhyun malas. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Padahal ia masih punya segudang rencana kencannya bersama Eunhyuk. Kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak izin ke kamar mandi, mereka pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan duo Cho-Lee tersebut.

"Sepertinya akan susah mendekati Hyukkie" keluh Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyengir setan.

"Lah gitu, tahu" kata Kyuhyun. Donghae termangu tak mengerti. "Kau tak mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengangguk. "Hei, Donghae-ya. Biar kuberi nasehat" kata Kyuhyun sok bijak. Donghae pun mulai mendengarkan dengan cermat. "Sebelum kau menaklukkan anak monyet yang mungil, polos dan tak berdosa, kau harus menaklukkan ibu gorilla terlebih dulu. Arraseo?" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Hei!" seru Sungmin mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan suaranya yang keras. "Kalian lama sekali! Antriannya sudah maju, nih!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Ne.. ne.. ne.." Kyuhyun membalas dengan sedikit malas dan menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, diikuti oleh Donghae.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, masuk ke Seoul Park. Sepertinya yang terlihat bahagia hanya Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu terlihat bersemangat dan sangat senang ketika menemukan berbagai macam arena permainan dimana-mana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin cengo luar biasa. Donghae sih, tak masalah. Karena kencan di Seoul Park adalah salah satu rencananya juga, meskipun ia tak mengusulkan.

Sebenarnya ini bukan usul Sungmin, sih. Sungmin mau-mau saja ikut kencan ganda. Tapi kalau ke tempat bermain…

"Sudahlah…" kata Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tahu perasaan Sungmin seperti apa. "Bukankah Eunhyuk sahabatmu? Ikuti saja apa maunya" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin memandang namja itu ketus.

"Ya, mengikuti keinginan Hyukkie, dank au yang mendapatkan keuntungan karena berhasil berkencan denganku. Begitu, kan? Enak di kamunya" seru Sungmin kesal seraya berjalan menghentakkan kaki, meninggalkan Kyuhyun. namja itu terkikik geli.

.

.

.

Deru nafas Sungmin terputus-putus. Kakinya sudah lemas, tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Keringat bercucuran, jatuh begitu saja. Rasanya seperti mandi tiga kali, kalau Sungmin mandi sore nanti. Mandi pagi – mandi keringat – mandi sore. Tangannya ia sandarkan di dinding untuk membantunya menahan tubuh.

"Minnie! Kenapa kau cepat sekali lelah?! Ayo! Janjinya kan 5 ronde!" seru Eunhyuk memberi semangat.

"Su.. dah.. Hyukkie.. aku sudah tak ku.. at" kalimat SUngmin terputus-putus karena nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Terlihat sekali raut wajah Eunhyuk yang kecewa.

"Yaah.. ini baru tiga ronde. Kurang dua ronde lagi. Ayo!" ajak Eunhyuk memohon. "Ayo, naik roller coaster itu lagi!" Eunhyuk mengajak Sungmin dengan sangat. Tapi yeoja itu tampak lelah luar biasa. Bayangkan saja, jika harus mengantri berjam-jam hanya untuk satu permainan yang durasinya lima belas menit. Permainan itu pun menguras tenaga dan adrenalinmu. Sungmin sungguh heran, kenapa ia bisa lupa punya sahabat yang hyperaktif seperti Eunhyuk.

Bibir Sungmin tertarik, meringis kesakitan. Ia merasakan perih di perutnya. Mungkin karena tadi pagi ia belum makan. Ia terlalu semangat untuk membuntuti kencan Eunhyuk sampai-sampai melupakan asupan energinya. Apalagi membuntuti Eunhyuk yang hiperaktif. Pantas saja jika perutnya sakit.

"Akkh… Hyukkie. Perutku sakit" erang Sungmin kesakitan. Membuat Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Kita pulang saja, ne?"

"Aniya.. kau ingin naik roller coaster, kan? Naiklah. Aku menunggu disini saja" kata Sungmin masih memeluk perutnya.

"Benar kata Minnie. Eunhyuk, kau pergi dulu saja dengan Donghae. Biar aku bersama Sungmin" seketika mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Ia melupakan keberadaan Donghae.

Perut sialan! Sungmin mengumpat perutnya sendiri. Kenapa harus sekarang, perutnya sakit? Tujuannya kemari, kan mengawasi kencan HaeHyuk. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk, bagaimana?

"Aa.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Sungmin memaksakan diri.

"Tak usah, Min. kau terlihat pucat" kata Eunhyuk cemas. "Kau menunggu kami saja disini, ne" kata Eunhyuk mendudukkan kembali Sungmin.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Kalau kau ikut, aku malah akan cemas padamu. Kau menunggu kami saja" kata Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu pun memandang Kyuhyun seakan meminta namja itu menjaga Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum pasti pada Eunhyuk. "Kami pergi dulu, ne. Sampai jumpa!" kata Eunhyuk seraya menggandeng Donghae pergi. Terlihat sekali raut kelegaan di wajah namja ikan itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun, tersenyum menyeringai. Ia berhasil membuat Donghae berhutang budi padanya, barang sedikit. Dan hal itu ditangkap jelas oleh Sungmin. Sungmin berdeham kesal.

"Dasar namja sialan! Semua ini gara-gara kau!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Lho? Kenapa harus aku? Yang sakit perut kan, kamu" kata Kyuhyun polos. Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja perut Sungmin bertambah perih. Ia segera berlari menuju toilet umum. Mungkin karena masih lupa bahwa ia adalah yeoja, Sungmin salah masuk toilet. Ia masuk toilet pria. Itu membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia membuntuti Sungmin dan menunggu yeoja itu keluar.

"Ya! Yeoja pabbo! Kau tidak sadar ya, sedang dimana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin terdiam sejenak dan berpikir.

"Aku tak peduli!" seru Sungmin kesal. Ia masih meneruskan pekerjaannya di toilet. Sungmin terbelalak kaget ketika ia menemukan bercak darah di celana dalamnya. "ARRGGHHHH…" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Membuat Kyuhyu terkejut sekaligus khawatir. Ia segera masuk ke toilet dan mengetuk pintu toilet Sungmin dengan keras.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! KAU KENAPA?!" tanya Kyuhyun keras. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Sungmin. mulai dengan gelagatnya yang aneh, sampai sekarang ini.

Pintu toilet Sungmin pun terbuka. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang pucat itu. membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemas. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Sungmin jatuh dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, ha? Bertahanlah!" seru Kyuhyun cemas.

"Ma.. maafkan aku, Kyu.." Sungmin berbicara lirih. "Maaf, sudah merusak mobilmu.." kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merasakan suatu firasat yang tidak enak.

"Apa maksudmu, ha? Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke dokter!" seru Kyuhyun hampir menggendong Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, Kyu.. sudah terlambat.. aku akan mati.."

"Haissh! Bicara apa, kau ini?! Jangan mengada-ada, Lee Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sekaligus cemas.

"Aku serius, pabbo! Itu…" kata Sungmin seraya meringis sakit.

"Itu? Apa? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"I.. itu.."

"Itu, apa?"

"I.. itu.. 'Itu' ku berdarah.." kata Sungmin masih dengan meringis sakit. Kyuhyun sendiri terdiam ketika mendengar alasan Sungmin. "Kau tahu bagian vagina wanita, kan? Bagian itu.. berdarah.. aku akan mati, Kyu" seketika tawa Kyuhyun meledak dari dalam toilet. Sungmin merasa kesal seketika, melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Dasar yeoja pabbo! HAHAHAAA.." Kyuhyun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku hampir sekarat, dan kau malah tertawa?" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan Kyuhyun masih tertawa.

"Sekarat, kau bilang? Ya! Yeoja paabo! Kau ini yeoja atau namja, sih? Masa' hal begini, kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengejek. Sungmin terdiam polos.

"Hal.. begini?" Kyuhyun tertawa lagi melihat Sungmin yang nampak tak tahu.

"Tanggal berapa, sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun disela tawanya.

"24.. memang kenapa?"

"Haah.. pantas saja" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kemungkinan besar yang kau alami, adalah menstruasi" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Sungmin terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Me.. menstruasi?"

"Haah.. kau bahkan tak tahu menstruasi itu apa" kata Kyuhyun mengejek.

"Bukan begitu! Apa? Menstruasi, kau bilang?! Haah.. kenapa bisa begini?!" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meremas kepalanya sendiri, seperti namja yang sedang kebingungan. "Aku tahu menstruasi itu apa.. tapi aku tak pernah mengira rasanya seperti ini. Dan lagi.. kenapa aku harus menstruasi?! AARRGHHH!" Sungmin menggeram kesal sementara Kyuhyun cengo mendengar keluhannya yang dirasa aneh, untuk seorang yeoja.

"Aaah, Lee Sungmin"

"Aku harus bagaimana?!" tanya Sungmin segera. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini sebentar" kata Kyuhyun dan namja itu segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan kantung palstik berisi sesuatu yang baru saja ia beli di suatu tempat. Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk Sungmin.

'Ini pembalut" kata Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkannya dengan cepat pada Sungmin. "Kau ini membuatku malu saja. Masa' namja beli pembalut?!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku?! Yang pabbo siapa, coba?" sungut Sungmin karena ia merasa terus saja disalahkan.

"Sudah! Cepat pakai! Jangan salah toilet lagi!" seru Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Sungmin terdiam memandang bungkusan plastic yang ada di tangannya sekarang. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat dipakai, sebelum jeans mu cerwarna merah karena darah mens!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Itu.."

"Itu, apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?"

.

.

.

"Kau ini membuatku malu saja, Lee Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun bersungut kesal.

Masalah pembalut dan semuanya telah selesai, setelah mereka bertanya pada seorang pelayan stand makanan, dengan wajah merona malu. Untungnya pelayan itu baik sekali. Coba kalau ternyata galak. Bisa-bisa kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kembar karena jiplakan tangan pelayan itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku kan juga tidak tahu!" seru Sungmin tak ingin disalahkan.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah menstruasi sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin hanya diam saja karena ia memang tak mau membahas masalah menstruasinya. Ia benar-benar sangat bingung sekarang. Kenapa ia harus menstruasi, seperti kebanyakan yang dialami yeoja lainnya. Apa ini sebuah pertanda bahwa ia akan menjadi yeoja selamanya?

"Haaah…" Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Masalah ini lebih rumit dan lebih susah dari soal matematika yang dibencinya. Saat matanya mengerling, menncari sesuatu yang bisa mencuci mata sekaligus otaknya, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya menarik. Sungmin menghampiri stand penjual aksesori.

Terlihat sekali banyak aksesori murah namun indah dijual, disana. Sungmin tertarik dengan sebuah kalung dengan manic berlian imitasi berwarna biru. Ia mengambil kalung itu. pasti akan terlihat cocok untuk Eunhyuk. Ah tidak. Eunhyuk suka warna kuning. Kalung emas imitasi lebih cocok. Untuk Ryeowook?

"Kau ingin kalung?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ternyata sedari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlihat ingin sekali membeli kalung itu. "Beli saja" Sungmin melirik harganya. Namun, harganya tidak cukup untuk uang Sungmin yang hanya cukup untuk perjalanan pulang nanti. Ia jadi menyesal, terlalu bersemangat membuntuti Eunhyuk, sampai-sampai melupakan semuanya yang penting.

"Tidak, ah. Besok saja kapan-kapan" kata Sungmin kecewa. Ia meletakkan kembali kalung itu dan berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pulang diantar Kyuhyun. sebenarnya ia enggan. Tapi namja itu memaksanya dengan dalih, Minggu malam adalah waktu paling berbahaya bagi para yeoja. Sungmin ingin memberontak lagi, tapi ia sedang malas bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun

Seharian ini penuh kesialan bagi Sungmin. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun 'lagi' dalam rencana pembuntutan kencan Eunhyuk, penyamaran terbongkar karena mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun, ikut kancan ganda karena Kyuhyun setuju, saat perutnya sakit karena menstruasi ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia tak jadi membeli kalung saat bersama Kyuhyun. itu membuat Sungmin mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun pembawa sial baginya.

Ah, Sungmin ingat! Ia melupakan Eunhyuk yang masih di Seoul Park. Dan ini juga gara-gara ia pulang bersama Kyuhyun. segera saja Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke Seoul Park.

"Eits! Mau kemana?" cegat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Mau kembali! Eunhyuk tertinggal di Seoul Park!" seru Sungmin.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Kan ada Donghae. Ia pasti mengantar Eunhyuk sampai ke rumah" kata Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan Sungmin kembali menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Justru karena ada Donghae! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk?"

"Donghae pasti melindunginya, Min. kau ini keras kepala sekali! Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang, atau kau kucium lagi!" seru Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya menurut dengan hati yang dongkol.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin yang bercat pink lembut. Sungmin sudah akan masuk ke dalam, tapi Kyuhyun mencegatnya lagi.

"Apa lagi? Kau sudah membuatku penuh dengan kesialan hari ini. Jangan ditambah lagI!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Kyuhyun bertele-tele.

"Apaan? Palli…"

Lagi. Ciuman mendadak lagi-lagi dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin mematung sesaat, namun kemudian terkejut ketika ciuman Kyuhyun sampai menjadi-jadi. Melumat habis bibirnya seakan bibir plum itu makanan terakhir yang ada di dunia ini. Sungmin ingin mengelak, tapi tangan Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur memegangi tengkuknya.

"UWAH!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, hingga ciuman semi French kiss itu, terputus begitu saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan, pabbo?!"

"Menciummu. Tentu saja" kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai tampannya.

"Dasar mesum! Aku sudah menurut padamu, tapi kenapa kau masih menciumku, ha?!" tanya Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun mendengus licik.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan bibir sexy itu setelah ia menemaniku seharian. Kau tahu, pria bisa tergoda kapanpun, Minnie chagi!" kata Kyuhyun tenang seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Dasar namja pabbo! Maumu apa, ha?!"

"Mauku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mendekati Sungmin perlahan. Ia meraih ujung rambut Sungmin dan mencium aroma strawberry dari shampoo Sungmin. "Yang kuinginkan adalah seorang yeoja yang sudah membuatku tertarik sejak awal" raut wajah Sungmin berubah seketika.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia, Eunhyuk!"

"Tidak. Bukan Lee Hyukjae.." Kyuhyun memandang tajam foxy Sungmin. "Kamu, Lee Sungmin" dada Sungmin mulai berdebar. "Aku menginginkanmu"

Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin kalap. Ia segera lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan memasuki rumahnya. Dibantingnya pintu rumahnya itu, dan nafasnya menderu cepat.

"Apa-apaan itu, tadi?" tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri. "Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin menggeram memanggil nama Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar sulit ditebak."

.

.

.

TBC

a/n

setelah bertapa dan bersemedi, akhirnya saya apdet chapter baru.. yeay!

Sebenarnya saya sudah punya plot untuk cerita akhir ini.. saya sudah menentukan mau jadi apa umin ntar, di akhir certa.. saya Cuma ingin tahu keinginan kalian aja, tentang umin disini.. khukhukhuu…

Mian kalo kurang memuaskan.. inilah hasil semedi dan pertapaan saya, beserta ilham dari Tuhan YME..

Gomapta untuk semua reviewnya.. ^^

Signed

KSH


	5. Chapter 5

"_Aku menginginkanmu"_

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang terus di keepala Sungmin. Sampai-sampai yeoja tidak bisa tidur seminggu ini. Berulang kali Sungmin mengutuk Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Karena jika Sungmin tidur, Kyuhyun akan muncul di mimpinya.

"Namja sialan! " umpat Sungmin. "Gara-gara dia, kantung mataku, jadi punya kantung mata!" Sungmin menekan-nekan kantung matanya di depan cermin. "Aku jadi seperti nenek-nenek." Keluhnya. Sungmin menghela nafas berat dan dengan lemas ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Astaga! Minnie-chan!" Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan makanan terkejut dengan membawa aksen Jepangnya, ketika melihat Sungmin tampak lesu. "Gwaenchanhayo?" tanya Heechul cemas.

"Gwaenchanha" kata Sungmin lesu. Ia mengambil sandwhich-nya dan memakannya sedikit.

"Kau memiliki kantung mata. Biar umma bantu menghilangkannya" kata Heechul seraya mengambil bedak dari kamarnya dan mengusapkannya di bawah mata Sungmin. "Yeoja itu harus bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Tidur yang cukup dan banyak makan yang berserat, supaya tubuh bisa seimbang" kata Heechul menasehati. Sungmin hanya berdeham tak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku berangkat" kata Sungmin setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya yang tidak habis itu. Heechul berdecak heran melihat Sungmin yang tampak berbeda.

"Ada apa, dengan anak itu?" tanya Heechul heran. Wanita cantik itu memandang anak bungsunya, Sungjin dan bertanya. Sungjin hanya mengendikkan bahu, tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Cursed Love**

**Semuanya milik Tuhan YME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan lambat menuju koridor. Badannya terasa sangat lemas karena kurang tidur dan kurang makan. Sekali-kali kepalanya terlihat akan jatuh karena mengantuk, tapi ia berusaha agar tetap terjaga. Ia tidak mau memimpikan namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya seminggu ini menjadi kacau. Untungnya Eunhyuk mau bertukar bangku dengannya. Sehingga ia tak perlu mendengarkan rayuan Kyuhyun dari dekat. Tapi tetap saja namja itu berulah. Namja itu tetap berusaha agar Sungmin memperhatikannya. Entah itu dengan memanggil-manggil Sungmin selama pelajaran, atau melempari Sungmin dengan buntalan kertas.

"Haaah.." Sungmin menghela nafas berat. "Aku ingin pindah sekolah" keluhnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena ini tahun terakhir Sungmin di SMA. Masih terlalu nanggung kalau ia pindah sekolah sekarang. empat bulan lagi ujian kelulusan.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan keadaan lesu. Ia segera menuju bangku kesukaannya, di dekat jendela. Sungmin duduk menumpu dagu memandang jendela yang menampilkan awan-awan yang berjalan lambat. Jendela itu terbuka sehingga Sungmin bisa melihat awan itu dengan jelas. Angin semilir juga bisa masuk. Membuat perasaan Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ca.. cantiknya.." gumam seorang namja teman sekelas Sungmin ketika melihat yeoja itu. Seorang namja yang lain menghampiri namja itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud cantik, Kangin-ah?" tanya namja berlesung pipit itu.

"Lee Sungmin" kata Kangin termangu. "Dia cantik, ya" namja itu –Leeteuk, ikut melirik Sungmin dan terpesona sendiri ketika melihat Sungmin yang dengan tenangnya duduk di pinggir jendela, menatap langit. Seperti seorang putri.

"Dasar mesum. Kalian lihat apa sampai darah keluar dari hidung begitu?" komentar Jessica yang baru datang. Dengan cepat-cepat, Kangin dan Leeteuk mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. Baru pertama kalinya melihat kecantikan Sungmin –yang selalu tertutupi keberingasan dan ke-tomboy-annya-

Sungmin yang melihat itu semua hanya mendengus tak peduli dan kembali menatap jendela.

"CEPAT DUDUK!" seru Kim ssaemdatang mengejutkan kelas 3-2. Semuanya segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

"Lho, Kyuhyun belum datang, ya" kata Eunhyuk yang melihat bangku Kyuhyun masih kosong. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu ikut melihat bangku Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak berangkat? Fiuuh, Sungmin masih bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Tapi ia segera terkejut ketika suara berat yang familiar datang dari arah pintu masuk kelas.

"Mian, terlambat" kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Terlambat?" teriak ssaem matematika itu galak. "CEPAT KELUAR! Terlambat sama saja tidak siap menerima pelajaranku!" seru ssaem itu marah, pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya ssaem sudah memulai pelajaran? Membuka buku diktat saja belum" kata Kyuhyun cuek seraya duduk di bangkunya. Beberapa murid menahan tawa ketika Kim ssaem terlihat tak punya perkataan lagi untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas kecewa ketika Kyuhyun tetap masuk sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia kembali melamun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat. Semua murid keluar kelas untuk urusannya masing-masing. Termasuk Eunhyuk yang bersiap akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Sungmin sedikit kecewa ketika ia akan mengajak Eunhyuk makan di kantin, tapi yeoja itu sudah berlari duluan meninggalkannya.

"Hyukkie!" panggil Sungmin. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak merespon dan terus hilang di telan keramaian koridor sekolah.

Sungmin termenung melihat apa yang baru saja ia alami sekarang. Semuanya terasa berubah begitu cepat. Eunhyuk yang selalu merespon setiap panggilannya, mulai mengacuhkan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali teringat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun sewaktu double date kemarin.

'_Kalian memang bersahabat, tapi tidakkan mungkin selamanya bersama__. Eunhyuk pasti akan menikah., begitu juga denganmu" _perkataan Kyuhyun sewaktu kencan ganda kemarin, membuat Sungmin terdiam.

Benar juga. Sedekat-dekatnya Sungmin dengan Eunhyuk, mereka juga punya jalannya sendiri. Tapi, apa salah jika kedekatan Sungmin dengan sahabatnya itu, menumbuhkan sebuah rasa cinta? Sungmin mencintai yeoja itu. Namun, bagaimana dengan keadaan Sungmin yang sekarang? Apa bisa? Sungmin menggeram kesal. Ia segera berlari mencari Eunhyuk. Tanpa Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun telah melihat semua itu.

Sungmin sampai di belakang sekolah. Tempat ini, satu-satunya tempat yang belum didatangi Sungmin untuk menemukan Eunhyuk. Sungmin membuka pintu perlahan dan keluar. Ia mengerling ke sekeliling. Tidak ditemukannya sosok Eunhyuk.

"Nggh" suara yang lebih mirip desahan itu sedikit mengejutkan Sungmin. Dari arah keluarnya suara itu, tampak bayangan yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang. Sungmin mendekati tempat itu, dan terkejut ketika melihat sepasang kekasih yang ternyata Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berciuman panas. Bahkan Donghae memegangi tengkuk Eunhyuk hingga menuju punggungnya.

"SIALAN!" umpat Sungmin seketika. Ia menari Donghae hingga ciuman sepasang kekasih itu terlepas. Sungmin menyeret Donghae kasar dan membenturkan tubuh namja itu kuat, ke dinding. Tak dipedulikan jerintan khawatir Eunhyuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan, ha?" gertak Sungmin.

"Apa? Tentu saya berciuman. Kami kan sudah berpacaran" kata Donghae santai. Rahang Sungmin bergemeretak. Dia sudah akan meninju Donghae namun tangan kurusnya itu dihentikan oleh Eunhyuk yang menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kita harus bicara" kata Eunhyuk seraya menggeret Sungmin menjauh dari Donghae. Yeoja itu membawa Sungmin ke atap sekolah, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Eunhyuk menatap tajam Sungmin. Ia terkesan marah pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi perasaan marah itu tak tersampaikan pada Sungmin karena kemarahan Sungmin lebih besar, melebihi kemarahan Eunhyuk. "Apa-apaan, kau ini?" tanya Eunhyuk tajam.

"Memangnya apa? Sudah sepantasnya aku menghajar Donghae."

"Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. Donghae namjachingu-ku" kata Eunhyuk membela Donghae.

"Namjachingu? Tapi aku sahabatmu, Hyukkie-ah. Kita sudah bersama selama 17 tahun" penjelasan Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin kecewa.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk tajam. "Aku heran denganmu, Min. Kau aneh. Kau lebih possesive dari biasanya. Jujur, aku suka kau possesive padaku. Aku merasa seperti punya unnie karenamu. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Donghae seperti ini, aku tidak terima" kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan semua isi hatinya. "Maaf, aku menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Aku tahu kau dan Kyuhyun membuntuti kami saat kencan kemarin. Aku merasa itu wajar. Tapi kau sampai hampir menghajar Donghae, dan aku tidak terima" kata menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan sedih. "Minnie-ya. Kita memang bersahabat, tapi aku merasa perasaanmu padaku, lebih dari sahabat. Apa itu benar?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang lebih dari seorang yeoja pada sahabatnya. Tapi, perlakuan Sungmin pada yeojachingu-nya yang lain, sangat berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Bisa dibilang Eunhyuk adalah spesial. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Sungmin banyak bertanya dalam batinnya. Apakah itu sebuah perasaan suka? Ya, itu sebuah perasaan suka. Meskipun Sungmin seorang cassanova namun ia benci yeoja, jauh di lubuk hati Sungmin, ia menyukai sosok yeoja dalam diri Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya kalut.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu" kata Sungmin akhirnys. Sebenarnya Sungmin benar-benar ingin mengumpat para dewa pabbo itu, sekarang. Tapi suasananya yang saat ini, tidak mendukungnya untuk itu.

"Tidak. Aku yeoja normal Minnie. Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi sebagai sahabat."

'Tidak bisakah kau menungguku? Apa yang kau lihat saat ini, bukanlah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku janji akan berubah. Jadi bisakah kau menungguku?" tanya Sungmin tulus. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya heran dan sejenak berpikir.

"Maaf, Minnie. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutunggu darimu. Menurutku, daripada menunggu yang tidak jelas, lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat yang nyata" kalimat Eunhyuk menjelaskan semuanya. Eunhyuk menolak Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin benar-benar sakit hati. Jantungnya serasa diperas kuat-kuat. Memeras darahnya. Sakit sekali.

Jadi begini, ya rasanya. Rasanya ditolak orang yang disukai. Ia yang biasa ditembak yeoja, sekarang ditolak yeoja. Ingin rasanya waktu kembali berputar. Jujur ia menyesal membuat Ryeowook terluka. Ia menyesal membuat para yeoja yang pernah berpacaran dengannya, terluka. Ia menyesal menjadi yeoja. Kalau saja ia namja, ia pasti bisa dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri, merebut Eunyuk dari Donghae.

"Aku mengerti. Aku bodoh sekali, ya. Kita kan sesama yeoja" kata Sungmin merutuki diri.

"Maaf, Minnie-ya"

"Aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah pada Donghae, Hyukkie. Lebih baik berada disamping orang yang kau cintai dan ia mencintaimu, daripada berada bersama orang yang mencintaimu tapi kau tidak mencintainya. Kalian sangat serasi" kata Sungmin dengan senyum miris.

"Aku harap kita tetap bisa bersahabat" pinta Eunhyuk dan disambut dengan senyuman kesedihan Sungmin.

"Yah, aku harap juga begitu" kata Sungmin lirih. Eunhyuk segera memeluk Sungmin dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sungmin. Yeoja itu nmemeluk erat Eunhyuk, seakan itu pelukan terakhir seorang namja untuk yeojachingu-nya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang namja brownie kehitaman, Kyuhyun, mendengar dan melihat semuanya. Ia menatap sedih sosok Sungmin dari kejauhan. "Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin berjalan lambat di koridor. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Rasanya ingin ditelan bumi saja, mendengar pernyataan cintanya ditolak. Sungmin ingin ke kelas, tapi pasti ia akan bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Untuk saat ini, ia sedang tak ingin bertemu yeoja itu. Ioa ingin sendiri.

DEG

Entah kenapa kepala Sungmin terasa berat. Rasanya seperti diremas kuat. Sakit sekali. Sesakit hatinya sekarang. Sungmin menumpu tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Ia berhenti sebentar karena dirasa terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Mata Sungmin memberat dan pandangannya memburam seketika.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia menyadari wewangian obat menususk indera penciumannya. Samar-samar bayangan seorang yeoja memasuki penglihatannya. Hyukkie? Bukan.

"Kau sudah sadar, Lee Sungmin?" tanya wanita itu. Ternyata petugas kesehatan. Name tag-nya bertuliksan 'Kim Taeyeon'. "Kau pingsan di koridor kelas tiga. Untung saja namjachingu-mu yang mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan" kata Taeyeon. Ia membawakan Sungmin segelas air hangat.

"Namjachingu-ku?" Yeoja itu meminumnya sedikit air seraya mengernyit heran.

"Ne. Aku tak menyangka kau akan berpacaran dengan... " kalimat Taeyeon terhenti karena ia menyibak bilik pembatas ranjang Sungmin, menunjukkan seorang namja yang sedang duduk tertidur di kursi

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bergumam heran dan Taeyeon mengangguk senang.

"Kalian serasi sekali. Kau yang seorang princess sekolah, berpacaran dengan anak baru yang langsung tenar di kalangan para yeoja" puji Taeyeon. Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung. "Enak sekali, ya punya pacar yang sesempurna Cho Kyuhyun. Dia namja pintar, dan jenius. Belum lagi kebaikannya. Kau tak tahu, kan. Semenjak dia membawamu kemari, ia terus menunggumu. Sampi ketiduran begitu" kata Taeyeon memuji lagi dan Sungmin termenung.

Kyuhyun menunggunya? Entah mengapa, Sungmin baru menyadari betapa Kyuhyun serius dengan perkataannya seminggu lalu. Tapi Sungmin menutup mata terhadap semua perhatian Kyuhyun padanya. Ia berpikir Kyuhyun hanya bermain-main saja, mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Sungmin sudah bangun?" suara berat Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin. Namja itu sudah bangun dan menghampiri sungmin dan Taeyeon.

"Baru saja ia siuman" kata Taeyeon seraya membereskan minuman Sungmin tadi. "Ssaem pergi dulu, ya. Sedang tugas piket" kata Taeyeon seraya pergi keluar.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin. Ia menatap foy eyes Sungmin lembut. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia tampak menunduk menjauhi tatapan lembut Kyuhyun. Ia masih merasa canggung karena diperhatikan pria secara berlebih seperti ini.

"Gwaenchanhayo?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas ia menyibakkan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi paras manis itu.

"Hmm, g.. gwaenchanha.." jawab Sungmin gugup. Sejenak mereka terdiam sebentar.

"A.. aku.." mereka berbicara bersaman.

"Ah, maf.. kau saja.." kata Sungmin menyilakan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak, kau saja" Kyuhyun lebih menyilakan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri menghla nafas berat dan memandang mata Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Ten.. tentang pernyataanmu seminggu lalu.." Sungmin gugup untuk mengatakannya. Ia merasa Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan jelas. 'A.. aku.."

"Tidak perlu" kata Kyuhyun kemudian. "Aku tahu, kau perlu waktu" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit heran. "Kau menyukai Lee Hyukjae, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut ketika namja itu mengetahuinya.

"Bag.. bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar kalian" kata Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk. "Maaf" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Hening sejenak. Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya lagi pada Sungmin. Sama seperti Sungmin. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Sungmin kemudian. "Untuk masalah kemarin, terima kasih sudah memberikanku waktu" Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan cermat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Rasanya sakit disini" Sungmin mengetuk dadanya pelan. "Padahal biasanya aku yang menolak. Tapi, sekarang aku yang ditolak" kata Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun menatap sedih Sungmin. ia tak menyangka Sungmin benar-benar menyukai Eunhyuk. "Dia memintaku untuk tetap menjadikannya sahabat. Jujur saja itu sangat sulit. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, keinginan untuk melindunginya akan semakinkuat" kata Sungmin perih. Ia menunduk meremas dadanya. "Eottokhae?" dengan inisiatif Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Ia rengkuh lembut tubuh mungil yeoja itu.

"Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin ketika namja itu merasakan basah pada seragamnya. Ternyata Sungmin menangis.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin seraya memandang Kyuhyun lekat. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan menatap Sungmin fokus.

"Kau memang perlu waktu. Tapi cobalah untuk melihatku" kata Kyuhyun serius. Ia menyentuh dagu Sungmin agar yeoja itu menatap matanya langsung.

"Kalau memang itu caranya, kumohon. Bantulah aku. Bisakah kau membantuku menghilangkan rasa sakit ini?" tanya Sungmin memohon dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Dengan senang hati" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuh bibir Sungmin lembut. Tak ada penolakan dalam diri yeoja itu meskipun ia ragu. Ia sudah putus asa dan menyerah dengan semua perasaannya. Segala cara harus ia lalui untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini meskipun harus berhubungan dengan namja yang paling ia benci.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin pelan dan lembut. Membuat Sungmin merasakan begitu berbedanya gaya ciuman Kyuhyun dengan gaya ciumannya. Ciuman Sungmin lebih menuju nafsu dan memaksa. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak memaksa sama sekali. Namja itu terlihat menyampaikan perasaannya lewat ciuman dan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut.

Sungmin baru menyadari kalau ternyata dua kancing seragamnya telah terbuka. Ia ingin menuduh Kyuhyun tapi secara realistis, Sungmin tak merasa namja itu membukanya.

"Jangan kau kira aku membuka kancing bajumu" kata Kyuhyun seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu begitu, kok" elak Sungmin sembari kembali menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar kembali melumat bibirnya. Hanya bibir tebal namja itu saja sudah seperti candu bagi Sungmin. "Santai saja"

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika mengetahui Sungmin sama sekali tak menolak sentuhannya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak nakal menarik kemeja Sungmin kebelakang sehingga pundah yeoja itu terlihat jelas. Apalagi dada Sungmin yang terlihat sangat penuh terbungkus bra. Sepertinya ukuran bra yang dipakai Sungmin lebih kecil dari ukuran dadanya. Belahannya tercetak jelas begitu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kaitan bra itu disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Lidah mereka mulai menari-nari, bergulat. Keduanya sangat ahli dalam bermain lidah. Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa memenangkan setiap pertarungan lidah dengan para yeoja, harus terima kalah ketika lidahnya lemas karena perlakuan panas lidah Kyuhyun. Sungmin terpaksa menelan saliva mereka dan yang tak tertampung jatuh di sela-sela bibir mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh dada Sungmin dan memijatnya perlahan. Ia benar-benar tak memaksakan nafsu. Yang ia inginkan adalah Sungmin menikmati apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Bukan dia yang menikmati tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjepit kedua nipple Sungmin bersamaan. Membuat Sungmin merasa sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tentu saja. Karena sebelumnya ia namja.

Sialan! Kenapa rasanya lebih nikmat dari pada yang biasa kulakukan pada yeoja lain?! Tanya Sungmin membatin. Ugh! Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kyuhyun benar-benar menggodaku. Dia sengaja memperlambat gerakannya! Seru Sungmin gusar dalam hati.

"Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun" panggilan Taeyeon membuat Kyuhyun segera bergerak cepat menutupi tubuh Sungmin yang seperempat telanjang dengan selimut. Taeyeon masuk ke bilik Sungmin dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dengan tersenyum ramah, sementara Sungmin menunduk malu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Kalian masih disini? Jam terakhir sudah berbunyi. Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Ah, ini juga sudah selesai. Minnie-ya sudah idak apa-apa. Ya, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Nn.. ne" jawab Sungmin gugup. Taeyeon mengernyit heran ketika melihat wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia merasakan kecurigaan tapi karena tadi Sungmin pingsan, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Baiklah. Kalian cepatlah pulang. Kau antar Sungmin pulang, ya. Dia sedang sakit" kata Taeyeon.

"Baik ssaem" kata Kyuhyun seraya membantu Sungmin bersiap sementara Taeyeon kembali ke pekerjaannya di meja. "Gamsahamnida, ssaem" kata Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruang kesehatan bersama.

Sungmin memandang sebal kearah Kyuhyun yang menyengir setan. "Kau menyebalkan!" umpat Sungmin. "Kalau mau melakukannya, pikir-pikir dulu, donk!" seru Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa seraya menggandeng tangan Sungmin lembut. Meskipun akhirnya Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun karena ia malu.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam kembali menatap jendela. Ia melamunkan ciuman Kyuhyun kemarin. Dada Sungmin kembali berdesir ketika ia masih merasakan ciuman itu. ciuman lembut yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"NE!" seru Sungmin lantang.

"Yak! Sungmin sudah setuju. Bagus sekali!" seru ketua kelas, Shim Changmin dan membuat seisi kelas bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ada yang saling bersorakan. Sungmin tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang beru saja terjadi. "Dengan begitu pemeran untuk drama kita dalam ulang tahun SM Highschool telah lengkap. Tinggal menyusun jadwal latihan" kata Changmin mantap.

"Arr.. aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian" kata Sungmin bingung.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Changmin heran. "Sekolah kita berulang tahun dan seluruh kelas wajib memberikan pentas seni mereka. Dan pentas seni kelas 3-2 adalah drama _Romeo and Juliet_. Kau jadi Juliet-nya, dan Romeo-nya Kyuhyun"

"MWO?!" seru Sungmin terkejut. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dan namja itu menyengir setan. "ANIYO!" tolak Sungmin mantap.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau sudah mengatakan akan setuju. Lagipula kalian sangat serasi, kok. Kau princess sekolah, dan Kyuhyun pangerannya. Kalian couple yang sempurna" kata Changmin memuji.

"A.. NI… YO!" jawab Sungmin mantap. Serentak seisi kelas protes. Mereka sangat menyetujui pendapat ketua kelas. Sungmin merasa ia dipojokkan, apalagi Kyuhyun yang berlagak layaknya provokator, ikut membujuk Sungmin agar menerima keputusan. Sungmin mendecak kesal. "Baiklah."

Keputusan Sungmin membuat seisi kelas bersorak senang. Dan diantara hingar bingar kelas 3-2 yang sangat senang dengan couple baru mereka, Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh misterius. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terselubung, di dalamnya?

.

.

.

Siang ini sangat terik. Seharusnya ini waktu yang sangat disukai Sungmin karena ia bisa tidur siang. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sungmin menggeram kesal ketika saat ini ia sedang dihadapi dengan situasi yang sulit. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Umma-nya bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun dengan santainya berada diatas Sungmin yang baru saja bangun tidur siang, namun tetap pada posisi awalnya. Yaitu tubuh yang direbahkan di ranjang.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja berlatih,drama denganmu, chagiyaa.." kata Kyuhyun mendesah di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin merasa geli sekaligus panas pada telinganya. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun namun tenaganya tak sekuat saat ia menjadi namja dulu. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat dan.. berat.

"Menjauh dariku, namja pabbo!" seru Sungmin kesal. "Kau membuatku sesak" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

"Mau kuberi nafas buatan?"

PLAAK

Dan seketika sebuah jiplakan tangan Sungmin. membekas di pipi mulus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram kesakitan dan memegangi pipinya yang panas.

"Kenapa kau harus menampar pipiku?" keluh Kyuhyun. Namja itu jatuh di lantai kamar Sungmin yang beralaskan karpet pink, sementara Sungmin bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah yang penuh kekesalan yang ditahan.

"Itu belum setimpal dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku selama ini" balas Sungmin jutek.

"Memangnya aku sudah melakukan apa padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kau ini! Kau sudah menodaiku!" seru Sungmin lantang.

"MWO!" Heechul dan Sungjin terkejut bersamaan dan saling berpandangan. Ternyata mereka menguping dan mengintip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang di kamar. "Apa mereka sudah melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Heechul pada Sungjin. Tapi Sungjin hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menggeleng tak tahu.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri juga tidak menolak, waktu itu!" balas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memerah karena faktanya ia memang menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun waktu itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" seru Sungmin memalingkan muka. "Yang jelas kau kemari, dengan alasan berlatih drama, pasti cuma modus, kan? Aku tahu kau sangat licik Tuan Cho!"

"Hei, aku memang kemari untuk berlatih drama" kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Kan bisa saat sekolah" elak Sungmin.

PLETAK

Kali ini sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahi Sungmin.

"Salah siapa, ha? Salahmu! Kau menolak berlatih karena malu dengan skripnya. Kalau bukan aku yang memulai, kau juga mana bisa memerankan Juliete!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus kesal mengingat hari dimana ketua kelas cungkring itu, alias Changmin, mengumumkan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama dalam drama Romeo and Juliete. Sungmin akhirnya menyerah. Tapi kalau harus dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun yang diam-diam amat mesum itu, apalagi dilihat dari skrip drama yang membuat Sungmin mual dan ingin memuntahkan isi kepalanya, karena saking pusingnya menghindari adegan-adegan dalam drama itu. Sungmin ingin mengutuk siapapun yang sudah membuat skrip drama keramat itu.

Sungmin menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Ingin sekali ia menendang Kyuhyun sampai ke sungai Han, tapi itu terlalu baik. Ditenggelamkan di segitiga Bermuda mungkin lebih baik. Apalagi dengan melihat mata namja itu, membuat ia teringan posisi namja itu yang ada di atasnya tadi. Seperti akan 'menghabisi'nya saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai masuk ke kamarku? Setahuku Umma tidak pernah mengizinkanku dekat dengan namja" kata Sungmin keras. Yah, sebenarnya saat Sungmin jadi namja, Umma-nya sangat benci kalau Sungmin membawa yeoja-yeoja selain Eunhyuk. Dan kalau Sungmin menjadi yeoja, perkiraan Sungmin, Umma-nya juga pasti akan membencinya yang membawa para namja.

"Aku cuma bilang, 'Annyeonghaseyo, saya pacarnya putri anda', dan ia langsung membawaku masuk ke kamarmu" kata Kyuhyun santai.

"MWO?" Sungmin berteriak kaget. Ternyata Umma-nya sama sekali berbeda dari yang Sungmin perkirakan, kalau ia jadi yeoja.

"Umma langsung membawa Kyuhyun-hyung ke kamar noona?" Sungjin mengernyitkan dahi heran sementara Heechul tertawa.

"Hehe.. kan jarang, noona-mu membawa namja berwajah tua seperti Kyuhyun" kata Heechul menyengir. "Karena Umma merasa ini menarik dan Umma sendiri juga penasaran saat ia bilang pacarnya Sungmin, jadi Umma langsung bawa saja ke kamar."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada diatasku?" Sungmin semakin bersungut.

Tapi ketika melihatmu yang tertidur, aku jadi ingin menggodamu" kata Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sungmin memiringkan bibirnya kesal dan Kyuhyun berdecak melihat tingkah Sungmin yang tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali. "Kau ini yeoja, tapi gak ada imutnya sama sekali!" seru Kyuhyun datar.

"Terserah aku, kenapa kau yang repot?" sungut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku justru senang kalau bisa merepotkan diri sendiri demimu" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang membuat Sungmin termenung sesaat.

BLUSH

Entah mengapa wajah Sungmin memerah. Merepotkan diri sendiri demi Sungmin? Bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun dan bagaimanapun jika itu berhubungan dengan Sungmin? Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin merasa diperhatikan secara wanita oleh seorang namja. Dan itu membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang.

"Juliete… ayo kita latihan drama" ajak Kyuhyun dengan mengulurkan tangan dari bawah. Posisinya seperti seorang pangeran yang sedang berlutut pada seorang putri. Sementara Sungmin yang sedang duduk, seperti seorang putri yang sedang menyambut uluran tangan pangeran dengan raut wajah yang kemerah-merahan karena malu.

"N..ne, Romeo"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"_Oh, Romeo… apa yang sedang dikau lakukan di bawah sana?"_

"_Oh, Juliet... Kedatangan daku kemari hanyalah untuk memandangi parasmu yang jelita dan menemanimu yang sedang dalam sepi"_

"_Oh, Romeo… tak tahukah dikau, jika bahaya di luar sana menanti. Kau tetap mengunjungi daku."_

"_Oh, Juliet… Tak peduli pulau terjerang Tsunami, badai menghadang, dan dunia kiamat, daku akan tetap untukmu."_

"_Oh, Romeoku yang tampan."_

"_Oh, Julietku yang seksi"_

PLETAAKK

Sebuah samplakan buku datang dari Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang memerah, pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya menyeringai sambil meringis kesakitan. "Yang benar, 'JULIETKU YANG CANTIK!'" seru Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Tapi menurutku kau bukan cantik, Min. Kau itu seksi sekali" elak Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah. Ia malu dikatakan 'Seksi' oleh Kyuhyun. Padahal ia sering memuji para yeoja dengan kalimat 'Kau seksi sekali, chagiya', atau 'Kau mempesonaku dengan keseksianmu'.

"Aku TIDAK SEKSI!" seru Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil.

"Mau ku tunjukkan keseksianmu, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, di telinga Sungmin dan tangannya meraba paha mulus Sungmin yang hanya berbalutkan rok mini lima senti dibawah paha.

"Nggh.."Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika tangan Kyuhyun meraba pahanya semakin memasuki rok mininya.

"Mau yang cepat atau pelan-pelan, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil.

"Nghh..mmhh.." erangan Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraih celana dalamnya dan menarik kain tipis itu entah kemana. "Ap.. apa yang kau.." pertanyaan Sungmin terputus dengan ciuman Kyuhyun yang (lagi-lagi) mendadak.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin lembut dan lama. Membuat yeoja itu tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Sungmin melenguh dalam ciumannya ketika bagian bawahnya mulai disentuh oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu membelah bibir vagina Sungmin dengan kedua jarinya perlahan dan mulai menusuknya.

"Argh.. Nghh.." Sungmin mengerang lagi dan meraih tengkuk dan bahu Kyuhyun agar namja itu tetap menciumnya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka dan sebuah teriakan terkejut keluar dari si pembuka pintu, alias Lee Heechul yang terkejut melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "MWO!" Sontak kedua pasangan itu menoleh kaget dan saling menatap horror. "Kalian..." Heechul menggeram tampak marah. Sementara Sungmin segera menutup kakinya dan menunduk takut. Ia tahu seperti apa ibunya jika sedang marah. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Kita harus bicara!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Cursed Love**

**Semuanya milik Tuhan YME. Termasuk huruf, kalimat, dan typo**** (s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana itu tampak tegang. Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan Kyuhyun, sama-sama menunduk takut ketika mereka ketahuan tertangkap basah sedang 'aha ihi'. Mereka sama-sama merasakan pancaran black deathglare dari Heechul. Sungmin mengutuk semua perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya, dari dalam hati. Sementara Kyuhyun menrutuki kesialannya yang selalu gagal jika ingin menyentuh Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Heechul tajam.

"I.. itu.."

"Itu untuk latihan drama di sekolah kami" jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Sungmin mengerling horor pada Kyuhyun.

"Drama? Mana mungkin adegan itu ada dalam drama?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Kau tidak membaca keseluruhan naskahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak berdosa. Kyuhyun menyerahkan naskah dramanya pada Sungmin dan segera diambil yeoja itu dengan cepat. Sungmin mencari bagian adegan yang ada 'aha ihi'-nya dan terkejut ketika ada adegan tersebut memang ada dalam drama.

"Apa-apaan, ini? Sampai ada desahannya juga?" Sungmin menjerit kesal dan membuang naskah itu. "Siapa yang membuatnya? Biar kubunuh dia!" seru Sungmin kesal. Seketika Sungmin teringat dengan ketua kelasnya yang terkenal yadong, Shim Changmin. "GRRH... SHIM CHANGMIN!" Sungmin sudah akan pergi menuju rumah Sungmin, namun Heechul memanggilnya tajam.

"Lee Sungmin!" panggil Heechul tajam. Membuat Sungmin tercekat. "Yang terpenting adalah masalah kalian" kata Heechul lagi. Sungmin membenarkan perkataan ibunya dan kembali duduk.

Mereka terdiam bersama dengan suasana masih seperti semula. Penuh deathglare dan ketegangan. Sepertinya yang tidak merasakan ketegangan itu hanya Sungjin yang sedang mengaduk teh hijau hangat, sambil menonton opera sabun ala telenovela di TV.

"Kalian.." suara tajam Heechul mencekat mereka. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghukum kalian?" tanya Heechul tajam.

"Umma.." lirih Sungmin takut.

"Apakah milikmu itu harus kupotong, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Reflek ia memegangi miliknya dan merinding membayangkan ia tidak punya 'adik' sama sekali. Sedangkan Sungmin tertawa setan mendengar hukuman Kyuhyun. "Atau aku harus memotong dadamu dan menjualnya ke pasar, Min?" tanya Heechul. Sungmin tercekat mendengar hukumannya. Kenapa malah lebih buruk dari Kyuhyun? Satu pernyataan yang sama muncul dari pikiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Wanita ini HARDCORE

"Atau.." seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menajamkan pendengaran mereka untuk pilihan hukuman dari Heechul kali ini. "Atau, kalian menikah saja" kata Heechul dengan senyum riang gembiranya. Membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun cengo sekaligus terkejut.

"ANDWE!.. GEURE!" Sungmin menjawab bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling pandang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun 'sok' sedih.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Kau mesum!" seru Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan?" goda Kyuhyun.

"ANIYO!" elak Sungmin keras. Heechul sedikit cengo ketika dengan cepat ia dilupakan.

"SUDAH!" seru Heechul kesal. "Yang terpenting, kalian sudah terbukti ketahuan melakukan sex di depan Umma. Jadi, mau tidak mau, kalian harus menikah!" seru Heechul.

"Ta.. tapi"

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Heechul tajam. Membuat Sungmin menunduk takut. "Sudahlah, kalian boleh melanjutkannya lagi" kata Heechul tak peduli dan berlalu bergitu saja, membuat Sungmin kembali terkejut, sementara Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau Umma sudah memerintahkan, ayo kita lakukan, istriku!" ajak Kyuhyun seraya mencium pipi Sungmin. Pola perempatan keluar begitu saja di dahi yeoja itu.

"DASAR NAMJA GILAA!"

Lalu, cekikikan keluar dari Heechul setelah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sementara Sungjin menatap malas ibunya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah dengan sangat tegas dan garang. Ia mencari seseorang yang membuatnya sial kemarin. Dibukanya pintu ruangan kelas dengan kencang hingga engsel pintunya hampir lepas. Seperti biasa, kekuatannya sangat menakutkan. "SHIM CHANGMIN!" Changmin yang sedang menonton film yadong tercekat ketika namanya mendadak dipanggil dengan beringas.

"Li.. Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin segera menuju tempat Changmin berada dan menarik kerah kemejanya hingga namja itu menatap foxy tajam Sungmin sekaligus tercekik karena kerah kemejanya.

"Siapa yang membuat NASKAH DRAMA KERAMAT ITU?!" tanya Sungmin dengan menekankan dua kata tersebut.

"I.. itu..."

"SIAPA?!" tanya Sungmin lagi ketika Changmin sedikit gagap.

"A.. aku tak bisa mengatakannya.. a.. aku sudah dibayar.." kata Changmin takut-takut.

"Oh, jadi kau dibayar? Dibayar berapa? Sama siapa?" tanya sungmin sinis.

"Me.. memangnya kau berani bayar lebih?" tanya Changmin seketika membuat Sungmin memancarkan deathglare-nya.

"Kau ini! Tahu situasi, tidak? Kau sudah hampir mati ditanganku, masih tawar-menawar! Cepat katakan! Siapa yang membuat naskah drama itu!" tanya Sungmin galak.

"Aku, memang kenapa?" Sungmin terkejut ketika jawaban itu keluar dari mulut seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menoleh dan ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Changmin dan menyeret Kyuhyun keluar.

BRAK

Kyuhyun dijatuhkan di lantai (lagi-lagi) atap sekolah. Sungmin mendengus kesal ketika namja itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Ia malah tersenyum setan pada Sungmin. Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun angkuh.

"Jadi kau membayar Changmin untuk memasukkan adegan itu? Kau bayar berapa si yadong cungkring itu?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Kau mau tahu? Memangnya kalau kusebutkan nominalnya, kau berani bayar lebih?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya dengan lebih menantang.

"Sudah, katakan saja!"

"Aku menyogoknya dengan hardisk 1TB full video NC 30, fanfiction Rate NC 25, majalah yadong dari berbagai negara, dan uang seribu won" kata Kyuhyun santai dan Sungmin melongo begitu saja mendengar jumlah sogokan yang tidak biasa itu.

"Dasar yadong mania" keluh Sungmin. "Ya! Tapi apa maksudmu menulis adegan dalam drama itu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Hampir saja ia lupa alasannya membawa Kyuhyun ke atap.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengadaptasi dari naskah drama Romeo dan Juliet yang asli" kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Tapi ya tidak begitu juga! Aku tidak mau melakukannya di depan semua penonton, tahu! Masa' aku harus menunjukkan tubuhku pada penonton dan melakukan 'itu' denganmu?!" tanya Sungmin kesal. "Kalau tempatnya sepi, sih.. tidak masalah" sungut Sungmin dan seketika sebuah seringaian keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau mau melakukan 'itu' denganku di tempat yang sepi?" goda Kyuhyun seraya mendekati wajah Sungmin seduktif. Seketika wajah yeoja itu merona hebat.

"Bu.. bukan begitu, pabbo!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Sudah, akui saja" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin perlahan, sampai akhiirnya yeoja itu terpojok di dinding. Kyuhyun memerangkap Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau, mulai terpesona padaku, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya yang terlihat sangat licik namun bisa membuat Sungmin berdebar.

"Ugh.. ANDWE!" Sungmin kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Namun Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin hingga pandangan yeoja itu bertumpu pada onyx Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin yang jenjang. Dijilatnya leher yeoja itu hingga ia sedikit mendesah kegelian.

"Katakan, Min."

"Ap.. apahh?" kalimat Sungmin terputus-putus karena Kyuhyun masih sibuh mengerjai lehernya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mulai meremas dada Sungmin dari luar kemeja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dalam drama itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sekarang namja itu mulai membuka dua kancing teratas milik Sungmin dan melepas kaitan bra-nya.

"A.. ah.. kuhh" Sungmin mendesah lagi ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh bagian bawah dadanya dan dengan perlahan merambat naik menangkup dada kirinya. "Kyuuh…"

"Hm?"

"Ja.. janganhh.."

"Jangan apa, Minnie?" Kyuhyun memperlambat jilatannya pada tengkuk Sungmin sementara yeoja itu menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ja.. jang.. jangan disiniihh.." pinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin menggoda Sungmin. Ia terus saja mengerjai dada Sungmin dengan meremasnya dan memelintir nipple-nya.

Sialan! Kenapa malah semakin menjadi-jadi? Umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka hal yang sama selalu terjadi ketika bersama Kyuhyun. Ini karena dia yang selalu sial, atau Kyuhyun yang memang mesum? Walau sebenarnya ingin, tapi harus dihentikan! Maaf, Cho Kyuhyun.

DUAKK

Akhirnya tendangan Sungmin sang ahli martial arts, keluar juga. Untungnya hanya mengenai perut namja itu. bukan bagian 'adiknya'. Kan, kasihan kalau sampai kena. Masa depan namja itu bisa suram, hanya karena tendangan Sungmin.

"Ugh! Untung tidak kena!" seru Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya. "Tapi tetap sakit juga."

"Ingat, itu, Cho! Kalau kau melakukannya lebih dari ciuman, mungkin yang kena adalah 'adikmu'!" ancam Sungmin seraya membenarkan kembali seragamnya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin cemberut. "Dan lagi! Hapus adegan NC itu! Atau kau tidak boleh menyentuhku!" seru Sungmin.

"Jadi kalau aku menghapus adegan NC itu, aku boleh menyentuhmu?" tanya Kyuhyun senang. Rasa sakit di perutnya hilang seketika.

PLETAK

Sebuah keplakan kembali mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggerutu kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin mesum. "Tapi tetap tidak boleh lebih dari ciuman!" seru Sungmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian licik namun tampan. "Apakah dengan begini, artinya kau sudah jatuh ditanganku, Min?"

Sementara itu, Dewa Siwon yang sedang duduk manis di depan sebuah kuali besar berisi air suci yang semula menampilkan semua kejadian itu. Tak hanya Dewa Siwon. Ada Dewa Yesung, dan dewa-dewa lainnya.

"Hmm.." Dewa Siwon berdeham sejenak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Siwon sajangnim?" tanya Dewa Yesung.

"Hanya berpikir sesuatu" raut wajah Dewa Siwon berubah serius. Semua Dewa mulai mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius dan tegang. Suasana kuil nirwana mulai tegang dan dingin. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan tentang Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun?!" pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya usul mendadak dari Dewa Siwon membuat semua Dewa menjadi sweatdrop.

"Ja.. jadi.. dari tadi sajangnim berpikir lama, tentang taruhan?" tanya Yesung yang cengo dengan kelakuan seniornya.

"Tentu saja!" kata Dewa Siwon semangat. Ia membuka kipasnya dan mengibaskan di daerah lehernya yang sedikit kepanasan. Pabbo. Apakah nirwana bisa kepanasan? "Bagaimana? Ada yang ingin taruhan? Apakah nantinya Lee Sungmin jatuh dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun, atau sebaliknya?" tanya Dewa Siwon semangat.

"AKU!" seru seorang Dewa Kemakmuran, Choi Minho. "Aku bertaruh diriku akan segera menikah, kalau Lee Sungmin tidak jatuh dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau kan memang akan segera menikah, Dewa Minho" sindir Dewa Siwon malas.

"Aku juga! Aku bertaruh, seluruh nirwana akan hancur kalau Lee Sungmin membenci Cho Kyuhyun!" tambah Kim Jonghyun, Dewa Kehancuran dan Bencana.

PLETAK

Kipas Dewa Siwon melayang seketika, setelah Dewa Jonghyun mengatakan usulnya. "Kau ingin kita semua mati karena kau menang taruhan?" seru Dewa Siwon kesal.

"Kalian ini! Kalau ingin taruhan, dipikir dulu!" keluh Dewa Siwon menghela nafas. "Aku akan bertaruh" kata Dewa Siwon membuat keheningan terjadi diantara para Dewa. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua selama seribu tahun, kalau sampai Lee Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun, dan kemudian dicampakkan oleh namja itu!" seru Dewa Siwon ctar membahana badai, diiringin dengan sorakan gembira dari semua Dewa yang sangat setuju dengan hadiah yang ditaruhkan Dewa Siwon.

Dewa Siwon tersenyum ketika usul taruhannya banyak yang setuju. Ia termangu ketika hanya Dewa Yesung saja yang tidak merespon barang taruhannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Dewa Yesung?" tanya Dewa Siwon. "Kau bertaruh apa?" Dewa Yesung berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Aku bertaruh, aku akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan menikah dengan 'cintaku', Kim Ryeowook, kalau Lee Sungmin sampai jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun" kata Dewa Yesung senang dan membuat seluruh Dewa cengo dibuatnya.

"Haaah, sudahlah.. lupakan Dewa gila yang satu ini" kata Dewa Siwon sembari mengibaskan kipasnya, sementara Dewa Yesung sudah berbunga-bunga memikirkan ia akan bereinkarnasi dan menikah dengan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu pementasan drama dihadapi juga oleh Sungmin. Tangan yeoja itu sudah keringat dingin membayangkan apakah adegan NC itu benar-benar dihapus atau tidak oleh Kyuhyun. kalau ternyata adegan itu tak jadi dihapus, ia akan benar-benar mencium pel WC. Ya! Sungmin yakin, itu!

"Semua bersiap di stand masing-masing!" perintah Changmin. Sungmin yang sudah memakai gaun merah maroon ala Juliet, mendekati Changmin dengan garang dan menarik kerah kostum seorang _Don_ milik Changmin.

"Awas saja, kalau adegan itu ada. Sudah kupastikan seluruh fanfiction NC, video yadong, dan majalah porno, bahkan artis dan model porno, kuhancurkan dengan tanganku sendiri dan musnah dari peradaban!" ancam Sungmin.

"Te.. tenang saja.. Ti.. tidak ada.. adegan itu" kata Changmin gugup. Sungmin melepaskan kerah Changmin kasar dan berjalan menuju stand-nya.

Tirai pun dibuka.

_Di sebuah kerajaan Italy, ada dua kalangan bangsawan yang sangat kaya dan itu, Montague dan Capulet. Kedua bangsawan itu saling berseteru memperebutkan hati Ratu Italia. Mereka saling memaki dan tak ayal saling melukai._

_Romeo Montague, seorang putra dari pemimpin bangsawan Montague adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anggota bangsawan Montague yang gencar menyerang bangsawan Capulet. Namun suatu hari, sebuah pertemuan tak terduga mengubah pandangannya terhadap segala hal._

_Juliet Capulet dari bangsawan Capulet. Mereka bertemu disebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh Ratu Italia. Tentu saja bangsawan Montague dan bangsawan Capulet ikut menghadiri pesta tersebut. Satu kata yang muncul begitu Juliet melihat paras tampan dari Romeo. Mereka berdansa bersama tanpa seorangpun dari bangsawan mereka tahu akan hal tersebut._

_Suatu hari, sebegitu inginnya Romeo untuk bertemu dengan Juliet, ia rela masuk ke dalam penjagaan bangsawan Capulet. Ia lewati semua halangan tanpa ada penjaga yang tahu. Mungkin para penjaga itu terlalu bodoh dan lemah, untuk menghadapi Romeo yang sangat jenius, kuatm dan juga ttampan._

"_Oh, Romeo yang tampan. Ada apakah gerangan dikau kemari?" tanya Juliet ketika Romeo telah berada di bawah balkon kamarnya._

"_Oh, Juliet yang mempesona. Daku kemari, karena rindu padamu" wajah Juliet berubah malu._

"_Oh, Romeo. Dikau sungguh tangguh, mampu melewati seluruh haling rintang yang ada di dunia ini demi daku" _("Kalimat yang menjijikan" umpat Sungmin dalam hati)

"_Oh, Juliet. Walaupun dunia ini hancur sekalipun, aku tetap akan ada untukmu" _('Cih, membuatku mual saja" Sungmin semakin mengumpati dialog-dialog dalam drama tersebut.)

"_Oh, Romeo ku yang tampan. Kau sungguh kuat dan tangguh" kata Juliet. _("Cho Kyuhyun! kalau sampai kau mengucapkan dialog keramat itu, akan kubunuh kau!" ancam Sungmin lewat tatapan matanya. Sementara Kyuhyun menyengir setan.)

"_Oh, Juliet ku yang cantik. Kau sungguh… seksi sekali. Membuat 'adikku' hampir berdiri" kata Romeo dengan senyuman lebarnya. _(Seketika tawa meledak dari para penonton. Sungmin memerah malu.)

"Kau menyebalkan! Dialog yang benar, Juliet yang mempesona!" seru Sungmin kesal. Kekesalannya keluar dalam drama. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa tak berdosa.

"Kau menggodaku sih, Juliet. Aku jadi berkata jujur deh, kalau kau memang seksi" kata Kyuhyun inosen. Tawa kembali meledak dari arah penonton saat melihat main cast drama ini malah bertengkar. Sang narrator sendiri a.k.a Shim Changmin hanya cengo dan membiarkan saja.

"Mana bisa begitu! Ini drama roman! Bukan humor! Harusnya penonton terharu melihat kita. Bukannya tertawa, PABBO!" seru Sungmin yang sekarang mulai turun dari balkonnya dan memarahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa inosen.

"Karena kedua sejoli ini sangat mesra dengan pertengkaran mereka, langsung saja kita menuju babak kedua" kata Changmin dan tirai-pun tertutup.

Sungmin memandang kesal Kyuhyun. ia tak menyangka namja dihadapannya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak punya malu. Atau memang ia tak punya kemaluan? "Kalau sampai kau membuatku malu seperti tadi, aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Sungmin tajam. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, Aku sudah akan menyetubuhimu di depan semuanya" kata Kyuhyun inosen untuk kebanyakkalinya.

"MWO!"

"Semuanya cepat siap di stand masing-masing!" perintah Changmin yang sekaligus memutus perkataan Sungmin.

"Awas, kau!" ancam Sungmin lagi, seraya pergi menuju stand-nya. Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum dan tertawa jahil melihat yeoja yang disukainya itu marah.

"Kau benar-benar imut kalau sedang marah."

Tirai kembali terbuka.

_Hubungan Romeo dan Juliet diketahui oleh ayah Juliet. Dengan keras, pria tua itu menantang hubungan putrinya dengan pemuda Montague itu. ia beralasan, bangsawan Montague sudah turun temurun menjadi musuh bangsawan Capulet. Dan hal itu akan terus menurun sampai anak cucu mereka. Bahkan ayah Juliet mewariskan permusuhan kedua bangsawan tersebut pada Juliet._

_Melihat hubungan Romeo dan Juliet yang semakin erat,membuat ayah Juliet menggunakan segala cara untuk memisahkan kedua sejoli itu. Ia akan menunangkan Juliet dengan sir Count Paris yang masih kerabat dengan bangsawan Capulet. Tapi Juliet menolak. Hatinya masih terisikan Romeo._

"_Ayah! Jangan begini!" rintih Juliet menangis._

"_Kau tak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan pemuda sialan itu!"_

"_Romeo bukan pemuda sialan, Ayah." _("Salah! Sampai kapanpun, Romeo adalah pemuda sialan! Dia hanya seorang bajingan mesum yang terbungkus wajah inosen" sindir Sungmin dalam hati seraya membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang memang 'sok' tanpa dosa,tampan, namun memang mesum.) "_Dia sangat tampan dan tangguh! Aku mencintainya!" Juliet terus memohon hingga bersujud di kaki ayahnya. _("Sumpah, adegan macam apa ini?" umpat Sungmin. "Kalau bukan karena ditraktir makan di kantin selama seminggu oleh si yadong Changmin, aku mana mau!")

"_Jangan sebut nama itu, Juliet. Jangan sebut!" seru ayah Juliet menutup telinganya . " sudah memiliki tunangan yang tampan dan baik. Ia berasal dari keluarga Verona yang masih kerabat dengan kita!" kata ayah Juliet. Juliet menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Kesedihan dan luka di hati Juliet semakin lebar ketika tanggal pertunangan dirinya dengan Sir Count Paris telah diputuskan._

"_Pergilah Romeo. Jangan dekati daku lagi. Daku sudah ada yang memiliki" kata Juliet dengan hati yang penuh rasa sakit._

"_Juliet. Sampai kapanpun, daku-lah yang memilikimu. Kau selamanya milikku" kata Romeo seraya naik ke balkon kamar Juliet._

Ternyata di segmen inilah adegan NC Romeo dan Juliet berlangsung. Sungmin yang hatinya sudah amat sangat marah dan kesal, terpaksa menuruti perintah Changmin dan seisi kelas untuk berada di stand-nya pada bagian NC ini. Yaitu, duduk manis di ranjang dengan gaun tipis. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah bersiap dengan kemeja tanpa dikancing.

Kyuhyun datang sebagai Romeo dengan wajah yang terlihat sumringah dan berbunga-bunga. Bagi para yeoja-yeoja fans Kyuhyun, namja itu seperti mengeluarkan feromon. Sementara Sungmin yang sudah duduk diranjang, merinding sejadinya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya harus melakukannya di depan semua penonton. Yang anehnya lagi, kenapa tidak ada guru yang menegur? Kemana Jung ssaem, pengawas kesiswaan?

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin seduktif. Ia memandang Sungmin lembut dan mengelus pipi putihnya. Dipandanginya Sungmin dengan penuh cinta dan sejenak ia tersenyum ketika menatap bibir plum itu.

"Chagiya" rayu Kyuhyun berbisik diantara dialog Romeo-nya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau melanggar perjanjian!" kata Sungmin tajam di sela-sela dialog Juliet-nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tenang saja, istriku. Malam pertama kita, tetap di hotel bintang lima, kok" goda Kyuhyun sembari mencium Sungmin di pipi. Yeoja itu mematung sejenak, dan terbelalak kaget.

"Ya! APA MAKSUDMU!"

Tirai-pun ditutup.

Sungmin termenung memandang Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang dimarahi Changmin karena tidak jadi melakukan adegan 'aha ihi' itu. Kenapa? Padahal tidak ada guru yang mengawasi. Semuanya sudah sempurna jika mereka melakukan adegan itu. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun memilih mencium pipinya saja?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin setelah Changmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya tadi?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Sejak awal, aku memang tak berniat melakukan adegan itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak mau kalau tubuh yeoja yang kucintai dilihat oleh banyak orang" kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit terperangah. "Kau tahu?" Kyuhyun memutus kalimatnya dengan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin. "Aku termasuk orang yang egois dan suka memonopoli sesuatu yang kumiliki" kata Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. "Jadi, bersiaplah" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menepuk kepala Sungmin. Yeoja itu bersemu sesaat ketika melihat perkataan namja itu yang begitu posessif padanya. Ia jadi merasa dilindungi oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sepenuhnya. Tapi kemudian Sungmin menyadari sesuatu dari dua kalimat sebelumnya tersebut.

"KAU PIKIR AKU MILIKMU?!" seru Sungmin geram, dan lagi-lagi tawa khas setan terdengar dari Kyuhyun.

Tirai kembali terbuka.

_Romeo mengetahui bahwa hari ini Juliet akan menikah. Ia pun berniat menggagalkan pernikahan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Sayang sekali, rencananya diketahui ooleh kedua bangsawan. Mereka saling tidak menyetujui. Namun Romeo tetap bersikeras. Ia memasuki penjagaan bangsawan Capulet yang sedang melaksanakan upacara pernikahan._

_Juliet mengetahui kedatangan Romeo dari seorang pengasuhnya yang sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Romeo. Juliet memutuskan untuk mencari Romeo karena ia khawatir, namun ia harus tertangkap pengawal bangsawan Verona. Ia disekap di kamar Count Paris dan tak boleh keluar._

_Romeo berusaha keras mencari Juliet, tapi ia tak ada di ruangan manapun. Sementara itu, Bangsawan Montague dan Capulet saling bertemu. Mereka mulai melancarkan serangan. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain._

_Romeo akhirnya bertemu dengan Count Paris. "Kalahkan daku jika dikau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu" kata Count Paris menantang .Romeo menyanggupi tantangan Count Paris. Dan Count Paris mulai menyerang Romeo. Namun Romeo dengan sigap menghindar dan segera menuju pintu tempat Juliet disekap. Ia tak mau melakukan pertarungan yang sia-sia walaupun ia ingin._

_Pintu terbuka dan terdapat Juliet yang sedang menangis disana. Disaat yang bersamaan, seorang pengawal bangsawan Verona masuk dan hendak menusuk Juliet dengan pedangnya dan…_

_UGH_

_Sebuah tubuh kekar pemuda, ambruk. Itu Romeo. Dia melindungi Juliet. "ROMEO!" jerit gadis itu. dengan serta merta ia memeluk tubuh kekar itu dan menangis sejadinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa?" Juliet bertanya entah pada siapa. Ia menatap benci semua pengawal termasuk Count Paris. "PERGI! Kalian semua pembunuh! PERGIII!" seru Juliet marah._

_Count Paris termangu melihat kemarahan Juliet. Ia tak menyangka Juliet benar-benar mencintai Romeo. Ia merasa sangat bersalah walaupun bukan dirinyalah yang menusuk Romeo. "Maaf" hanya itulah satu kata yang disampaikan Count Paris untuk Juliet dan Romeo yang entah apakah masih hidup atau telah pergi._

_Selepas perginya pasukan-pasukan itu, Juliet memandang sendu wajah tampan Romeo. Air mata Juliet yang sudah kering, terbasahi kembali. "Oh, Romeo" Juliet mulai menangis sesenggukan. "Daku sudah tahu, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Maka dari itu, daku akan menyusulmu ke surga" Juliet mengeluarkan sebuah botol merah yang ternyata berisi racun. Ia minum botol itu dalam sekali teguk dan akhirnya ia jatuh tak bernyawa karena cairan pekat itu dengan cepat merusak seluruh organ tubuhnya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Romeo yang ternyata hanya pingsan, bangun dan mendapati Juliet sudah tiada dengan botol racun ditangannya. Romeo merasa kecewa, marah, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu._

"_Juliet! Biarkanlah ciuman ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhir kita untuk selamanya" kata Romeo membahana._

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Dikecupnya lembut bibir Sungmin, dan kemudian dilumatnya. Bibir kenyal itu dilumat, bagikan melumat permen empuk. Lidah Kyuhyun pun mulai menyisipi bibir Sungmin. Lidahnya kembali bergulat dengan lidah Sungmin disela-sela sirup strawberry bekas Sungmin, yang menjadi racun palsu. Lidah Kyuhyun membelai lidah Sungmin perlahan. Pelan-pelan menekannya, agar Kyuhyun juga merasakan rasa strawberry manis itu.

'Ciumannya hebat sekali' gumam para penonton setelah hampir seperempat jam terlewati. Jangan heran. Mereka berdua benar-benar ahli dalam French kiss.

"AW" rintih Sungmin. Tiba-tiba si pemeran Juliet terbangun dan mendorong Romeo. "SIALAN! Kau menggigit lidahku!" seru Sungmin geram. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa tak berdosa.

"Salahkan lidahmu yang begitu menggoda, Min" elak Kyuhyun inosen. "Kau begitu mempesonaku, Julietku yang seksi" goda Kyuhyun.

"M.. MWO?!" Sungmin terkejut marah. "Jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan memalukan itu!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Kenapa? Keseksianmu adalah fakta, Min. Dan aku menyukainya" kata Kyuhyun seraya mendekati Sungmin lagi. Yeoja itu menjauh perlahan. Menghindari serangan Kyuhyun lagi. "Mau kutunjukkan keseksianmu seperti saat latihan drama dulu?" goda Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin dan menjilatnya, sementara tangannya menyentuh punggung Sungmin.

"Aa.. ANDWE!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, kesal sekaligus malu. Para penonton tertawa ketika melihat adegan itu. karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat Sungmin yang terkenal beringas dan tomboy, bisa terlihat imut jika memerah malu karena Kyuhyun.

Shim Changmin, si ketua kelas mesum, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat couple aneh itu. untungnya ia membawa handuk kecil sehingga bisa kapanpun mengelap keringat yang keluar karena banyak tertawa melihat pertengkaran ambigu dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Nah, drama ini berakhir dengan Juliet yang hidup lagi karena ciuman Romeo menggigit lidahnya. Mereka bahagia selamanya" Changmin mengakhiri narasinya dan segera memerintahkan para pemain untuk berkumpul di panggung. Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Sorakan kembali terdengar ketika Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin di depan penonton untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi-lagi wajah Sungmin bersemu dan kerutan perempatan muncul kembali, melihat ia disoraki penonton karena Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menyeringai tanpa dosa.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

Pementasan drama kelas 3-2 sukses besar. Banyak tepuk tangan meriah untuk kedua couple KyuMin karena akting mereka yang diluar naskah drama, terkesan nyata untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Padahal memang itu yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berada di belakang panggung, tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sungmin bersemu karena Kyuhyun yang sedang menggodanya. Dalam hati, ia merasa lega karena hati Sungmin mulai terisi dengan kehadiran seseorang yang Eunhyuk pikir, dia adalah Kyuhyun. Semoga saja. Batin Eunhyuk berdoa.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin ketika yeoja itu sedang bersiap untuk berganti pakaian.

"Minnie, ya" panggil Eunhyuk. "Selamat atas drama-mu. Yang tadi itu bagus sekali" Sungmin yang sedang mengenakan kaos pink-nya, terkejut ketika melihat Eunhyuk datang menghampiri.

"Hyukkie?!" Sungmin merapihkan kembali kaosnya dan tersenyum. "Gomapta" Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Sungmin meresponnya dengan baik.

"Akhirnya kau tidak menghindariku lagi" kata Eunhyuk lega. Sungmin hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal karena salah tingkah.

Ya. Semenjak penolakan Eunhyuk pada Sungmin, Sungmin mulai menghindari Eunhyuk. Ia menjaga jarak dari yeoja itu, walaupun Eunhyuk berusaha dekat kembali dengan Sungmin. Itu karena Sungmin masih butuh waktu penenangan diri. Untungnya ada Kyuhyun yang selalu disisinya. Sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak sadar kalau luka hatinya tentang Eunhyuk sudah tertutup, dan sudah begitu lama ia menjauhi yeoja itu.

"Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud menghindarimu" kata Sungmin lirih.

"Ne, aku tahu. Kita tetap sahabat, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang lebih terkesan memohon. Memang, selama ini ia merasa tersiksa kalau Sungmin menjauhinya terus. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Min. Kau sahabatku dan akan selamanya menjadi sahabatku yang terbaik. Kau tak keberatan, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit cemas. Sungmin termenung sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, kita tetap bersahabat" kata Sungmin kemudian. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Gomapta, Minnie-ya."

Yah, begini lebih baik. Walaupun Sungmin tak bisa memiliki Eunhyuk, tapi jika hanya dengan kembali menjadi sahabat yeoja itu bisa membuatnya dekat lagi dengan Eunhyuk, tidak masalah. Bagi Sungmin, yang terpenting berada di sisi Eunhyuk dan melindunginya. Lebih baik menjadi sahabat yeoja itu dan bisa terus berada di sisinya.

Kembali terjadi. Hal tersebut hanya kembali terlihat oleh namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya, nampak curiga dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Entah apa yang membuatnya sedikit cemas. Tapi semoga saja hal itu tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan Sungmin.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

TBC

Now Playing Juniel – Illa Illa

A/N

Miannn... sekali.. chapter kemarin bener2 rusak.. bnyak typo brtebaran.. untungnya readerdeul mengingatkan saya... semoga yg kali ini gk ad typo...

Oh, ya.. ada reader yg bilang kyumin dah resmi pacaran... sebenarnya mereka belum resmi pacaran. kyu masih pedekate, tp pdkt-nya keterlaluan -,-'

ada apa dengan KyuMin selanjutnya?

Tunggu saja di The Cursed Love Chapter 7

Sampai jumpa ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Pagi itu kelas 3-2 sangat ramai. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Para yeoja sibuk dengan kelompoknya, menggosipkan banyak hal. Apalagi para namja. Mereka tak kalah sibuknya. Ada yang menonton film lewat LCD kelas, bermain game di PSP, atau menonton film yadong di laptop seperti Changmin dan teman-temannya. Eunhyuk menonton koreo dance dan Sungmin yang tidak peduli dengan semuanya, mendengarkan musik dan tidud di kelas.

"Semuanyaa!" teriak Yoona yang masuk begitu saja. Ia diikuti oleh Victoria dan temannya Tiffany. "Lihat! Komik untuk drama percintaan KyuMin sudah terbit!" seru Yoona menghebohkan kelas. Film yang sedang diputar dan game yang sedang dimainkan, di-pause sejenak untuk melihat barang-barang yang dibawakan Yoona dan teman-temannya.

"Wah, ada versi NC-nya!" seru Changmin senang. Ia mengangkat komik itu dan membawanya berputar-putar senang. "Untungnya nanti malam, malam Minggu. Bisa begadang untuk membacanya" Changmin bersemu kesenangan.

"Versi NC?" tanya Sooyoung terkejut. "Mana? Aku ingin lihat!" Sooyoung menyeruak masuk ke kerumunan dan mengambil salah satunya.

"Semuanya ada tiga volume, dan masih bersambung" kata Tiffany.

"Yang mau beli, tiga puluh ribu won, tiga volume" kata Victoria mempromosikan.

"Satu volume sepuuh ribu?" tanya Changmin dan Yoona menggeleng.

"Satu volume sebelas ribu. Tapi kalau kau beli tiga sekaligus, ada potongan tiga ribu won" Victoria menjelaskan lebih. Seketika semua anak mempersiapkan uangnya untuk membeli komik-komik yang dibawakan para maniak fujoshi itu.

"Berisik!" gerutu Sungmin menghampiri kerumunan.

"Minnie-ya!" sapa Victoria senang. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Sungmin. "Gamsahamnida, ne! Jeongmal gamsahamnida!" kelakuannya itu pun diikuti Yoona dan Tiffany.

"Waeyo? Kalian aneh sekali."

"Hehe, kami berterima kasih, karena berkat dramamu dan Kyuhyun kemarin, kami jadi straight" kata Tiffany dengan tersenyum.

"Ho? Baguslah kalau kalian sudah normal kembali" kata Sungmin tak peduli dan ia berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan untuk kembali tidur.

"Tapi, Min. Penjualan komik KyuMin NC version, laris nih. Kau mau bagi hasil dengan kami, tidak?" tiba-tiba saja telinga Sungmin membesar begitu ada kata 'KyuMin NC version' memasuki gendang telinganya. Yeoja itu seketika membalik badan dan berjalan cepat membuka kerumunan dan menatap horror tumpukan komik terkutuk itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin tajam.

"Itu komik couple KyuMin. Dibuat versi NC-nya untuk mengobati kekecewaan penonton drama kemarin karena tidak jadinya adegan NC" kata Victoria tersenyum senang saat menjelaskan hal itu.

GREP

Komik itu remuk seketika di tangan Sungmin. aura black deathglare menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat ketegangan semakin terasa di kelas 3-2. Anak-ana segera menyingkir, dan memojok menjauhi Sungmin untuk menghindari situasi terburuk, jika yeoja itu meledak.

GREEK

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Kyuhyun yang terlambat datang, dengan raut wajah malasnya. Ia mendengarkan musik lewat headphone dan mengeluh kecil. "Panasnya"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang, Sungmin segera melempar komik terkutuk itu hingga mengenai dahi namja itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat benda yang sudah tak berbentuk itu ada di bawahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit karena lemparan komik itu, karena ia memang tidak merasakannya. Kyuhyun membenarkan kembali komik yang habis diremukkan Sungmin dan ternyata bisa!

Daebak! Gumam anak-anak kagum pada Kyuhyun. Namja ini benar-benar Dewa! Hanya dia yang mampu melawan si nenek sihir Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu… Min… eN.."

"JANGAN DITERUSKAN!" seru Sungmin gusar ketika Kyuhyun mengeja kalimat yang tidak jelas dari judul komik tersebut, akibat remukan tangan Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"SHIREO!" Sungmin mencoba mengambil kembali komik itu, tapi Kyuhyun dengan segera menghindarkannya dari tangan Sungmin.

"Kalau kau sampai marah-marah begitu, pasti ada sesuatu di dalam buku ini. Ya, kan?" Kyuhyun memandangi buku yang sudah remuk itu. "Versi NC dari drama kita, mungkin" kata Kyuhyun mengejek deraya memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang tepat! Kyuhyun tahu apa yang Sungmin pikirkan dan membuatyeoja itu menggemeretak kesal.

"Kembalikan, Cho!" seru Sungmin gusar.

"Eits, akan ku kembalikan setelah aku memperbaiki dan membacanya" kata Kyuhyun mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi. Sungmin berusaha meraih buku itu namun tak bisa karena perbedaan tingginya dan Kyuhyun yang jauh berbeda.

EHEM

Sebuah deheman mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lalu, masuklah seorang ssaem dengan pandangan mata tajam seperti biasanya. Jaejoong ssaem. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merinding seketika. Posisi mereka tidak menguntungkan karena mereka tepat di depan pintu yang menghalangi jalannya Jaejoong ssaem yang galak itu.

Hanya dengan pandangan mata ssaem berwajah cantik itu, kedua couple nyentrik segera duduk di tempat masing-masing sebelum Jaejoong ssaem mulai berkicau pedas.

BRAK

Jaejoong membanting buku-bukunya. Suasana kelas 3-2 hening dan tegang seketika. Dengan sharp eyes-nya ia telaah semua kepala-kepala yang sudah merepotkannya selama setahun belakangan ini.

"Kalian.." hanya satu kata dari Jaejoong mampu membuat semua murid menundukkan kepalanya, takut. "Aku tidak tahu dosa apa, aku pada kalian" Jaejoong kembali memandangi murid-muridnya tajam. "Kenapa nilai kalian menurun?!" bentak Jaejoong. Semua murid merinding seketika. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya duduk bersandar di kursi, mendengarkan dan melihat Jaejoong Sungmin hanya menatap Jaejoong malas dan tidak peduli dengan ocehan-ocehan ssaem tampan itu. "Terutama Lee Sungmin" nama yang disebutkan Jaejoong membuat Sungmin tersentak seketika.

"Aku?"

"YA! SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN KAU!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah. "Haah, kenapa aku harus menjadi wali kelas dari anak-anak yang merepotkan seperti kalian, HAH?!" keluh Jaejoong dan ia kemudian menatap Sungmin lagi. "Lee Sungmin!"

"Hm?!" tanya Sungmin cuek.

"Aku benar-benar heran denganmu. Semua nilaimu bagus-bagus dan merupakan nilai tertinggi. Tapi.." Jaejoong mengernyit dan dahi dan memicingkan mata. ".. Matematikamu terendah. NOL!" nilai yang diucapkan Jaejoong dengan tegas membuat Sungmin semakin cuek dan tidak peduli.

Yah, Sungmin memang hanya peduli dengan semua nilai kecuali nilai Matematika. Menurutnya Matematika itu seperti keadaan ketika kau harus memilih jurang terjal berkarang, atau tebing curam yang sewaktu-waktu bisa runtuh menimpamu. Kenapa begitu? Karena, ketika kau mengerjakan Matematika, kau harus memilih harus menggunakan rumus A atau rumus B yang keduanya sama-sama membuatmu kesulitan. Ketika dihadapkan dua pilihan itu, Sungmin lebih memilih tidak mengerjakan semuanya. Toh, ia bisa mendapat nilai-nilai yang paling tinggi dikelas, meskipun bukan Matematika.

"Haaaah…" Jaejoong menghela nafas lebih panjang lagi. "Temuilah Seohyun-ssaem. Aku sudah muak mengajarimu lagi" keluh Jaejoong membuat Sungmin membelalak kaget ketika sebuah nama ssaem –yang menurutnya adalah nama terkutuk- memasuki pendengarannya.

"Se... Seohyun-ssaem?"

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang ketika ia HARUS menemui guru terkutuk 'menurutnya', untuk kali ini. Sebenarnya, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Sungmin malas sekali dengan pelajaran Matematika? Karena guru yang mengajar…

"Ah, Sungminnie. Kau sudah datang?" tanya ssaem berwajah cubby itu dengan nada 'sok' imut. Sungmin memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Ssaem tidak lihat aku sudah masuk keruangamu, hm?" tanya Sungmin bernada menyindir. Seohyun hanya tersenyum 'sok' imut (lagi) dan meminta maaf dengan aegyo-nya. "Cepat katakana maksud ssaem menyuruhku kemari! Istirahat kedua selama setengah jam harus kugunakan untuk tidur siang" kata Sungmin terburu-buru.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu langsung saja, ne. Aku kemari, ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

Apa lagi? Batin Sungmin. Merepotkan sekali, ssaem yang satu ini.

"Lembar jawaban dalam setiap test Matematikamu selalu kosong. Kupikir kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan karena terlalu fokus pada kecantikanku, jadi kupikir kau harus belajar pelajaran ini lewat orang lain" kata Seohyun menjelaskan.

"Siapa orang yang dimaksud ssaem?" tanya Sungmin. Seohyun tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan sesosok tegap yang tampaknya menunggu di luar ruangan, dengan manja.

"Kyu-ya" sosk tegap yang dipanggil Seohyun masuk ke dalam ruang dan sosok itu membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"K.. Kau?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi heran. Orang yang harus mengajarnya Matematika adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Si namja mesum bin yadong yang sering mengerjainya akhir-akhir ini. Kyuhyun sendiri menyeringai saat melihat Sungmin terlihat terkejut dan mungkin akan sangat tidak menerima keputusan Seohyun. "Ssaem! Kenapa harus DIA!" Benar, kan? Sungmin tak menerimanya.

"Sungminnie, inilah keputusan terakhirku. Aku merasa kasihan sekali kalau kau tidak bisa menguasai pelajaranku. Padahal kau murid yang pintar. Jadi, bergurulah pada Kyunnie-ya, ne? Dia juara Olimpiade Matematika Sedunia, tahun lalu" kata Seohyun membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lelah.

"Haaah…"

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Kota Seoul. Itulah tempat dimana seorang namja tegap bernama Kyuhyun, dengan kacamata(palsu)nya tampak bersiap dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku Matematika, dan seorang yeoja bernama Sungmin yang menumpu kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang diletakkan di meja. Ia tampak malas mengikuti jam tambahan dari Kyuhyun.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Kyuhyun ssaem."

"HUEEEK…" Sungmin mengejek Kyuhyun dengan pura-pura muntah dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menurunkan kacamata (palsu) dan memandang Sungmin lewat atas bingkai kacamata(palsu)nya.

"Seriuslah, Lee Sungmin. Ini adalah pembelajaran pertamamu bersama Kyuhyun ssaem" kata Kyuhyun bersikap 'sok' tegas. Sungmin menghela nafas sangat panjang dan menumpukan kepalanya di tangan.

"'Kyuhyun ssaem', kau bilang? Kau tidak pantas menjadi ssaem Matematika, Cho! Kau pantasnya menjadi ssaem Biologi!" seru Sungmin mengejek. Kyuhyun menurunkan kacamatanya, lalu menaikkan dagu Sungmin agar yeoja itu menatapnya langsung.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku mengajarimu Biologi? Tentu saja aku mau" kata Kyuhyun dengan cengiran setannya. "Mau bab apa? Bab Sistem Peredaran Darah? Sistem Pencernaan? Atau…" Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya seraya memandang bagian bawah Sungmin. Ia menyeringai seketika. "… Sistem Reproduksi?"

SKAKMAT! Ejekan Sungmin tadi, malah berimbas padanya. Kyuhyun malah akan semakin mesum kalau menjadi guru Biologi Sungmin. Sungmin jadi menyesal sudah mengejek Kyuhyun barang sedikit.

BRAK

Seketika Sungmin menggebrak meja dengan wajah memerah. "Baiklah ssaem, kita mulai pelajarannya!" serunya yakin. Dalam pikirannya, karena ini pelajaran Matematika, Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba semangat seperti itu. "Baiklah, karena aku belum tahu seberapa besar kemampuanmu, aku akan memberikanmu soal uji coba" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Jumlahnya dua puluh soal, kerjakan dalam waktu satu jam. Arra?" setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam sejenak memperhatikan soal tersebut. Ia membolak-balik kertas tersebut dan sesekali mengangguk paham. "Bagaimana? Apa soalnya terlalu mudah?"

"Tidak. Susah semua" jawab Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini! Hanya melihat-lihat soal saja, sudah mengatakan sulit! Kerjakan dulu!" suruh Kyuhyun mengetok kepala Sungmin dengan pensil. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mendengus sembari mengambil pensilnya. Kyuhyun sedikit termenung ketika melihat Sungmin yang berlaku 'sedikit' imut seperti itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" gertak Sungmin ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sedikit memperhatikannya.

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa. Kerjakan saja soalnya" perintah Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Ia hendak melanjutkan level game yang tertunda.

Lima belas menit berlalu.

Kyuhyun memainkan game-nya dengan sangat serius, sementara Sungmin memandang sendu soal-soal yang ia rasa terlalu aneh itu. Kenapa rumus trigonometri begitu rumit? Kenapa harus ada kuadran? Kenapa harus menghitung letak titik yang bersinggungan pada lingkaran? Kenapa harus mencari median? Sungguh soal-soal itu membuat matanya sangat berat. Alhasil lima belas menit terlewati dengan Sungmin yang tidur sangat nyenyak.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Kyuhyun masih bermain PSP hingga tidak menyadari Sungmin yang dari tadi tidur sudah terbangun. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kenapa ia bisa ada di perpustakaan kota dan hari sudah sore. Ketika ia melihat ke meja yang penuh tumpukan buku, dan soal uji coba yang diberikan Kyuhyun, membuatnya teringat kalau ia sedang belajar dengan namja itu.

Sungmin kembali membuka soal-soalnya. ia ingin mencoba soal-soal itu walaupun hanya satu. Sungmin mengambil kertas kosong untuk coretan berhitungnya.

Nomor 1. Berapakah Sin (720+45)?

Sungmin mulai membuat kuadran 1, 2, 3, 4 di kertas coretannya itu. 720 deraja.? Memangnya ada sudut lingkaran sebesar 720? Setahu Sungmin sudut lingkaran hanya sampai 360.

Sungmin mulai malas. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang asyik m=bermain game, dan mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya namja itu niat mengajari Sungmin, tidak sih? Sungmin menumpu dagunya di meja dan mencorat-coret kertas itu dengan gambar Kyuhyun yang ditembaki pesawat jet. Seperti ketika Patrick dalam kartun Spongebob yang menggambar dirinya ditembaki pesawat jet.

Setelah malas menggambar dan mencorat-coret, akhirnya kertas itu dilipat-lipat Sungmin menjadi pesawat. Ia terbangkan pesawat itu dan berlari mengejar pesawat kertas itu. Hingga akhirnya pesawat Sungmin jatuh di bawah kaki Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merutuki kesialannya ketika pesawat kertas itu harus jatuh di bawah kaki Kyuhyun. Akhirnya demi mendapatkan pesawat kertas itu, Sungmin merangkak masuk ke dalam meja untuk mengambil pesawat kertas itu sementara Kyuhyun…

"SIALAN!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, alhasil…

"AWW!" Sungmin merintih kesakitkan ketika kakinya diinjak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika sebuah erangan kesakitan keluar dari kolong meja. Kyuhyun mengintip ke bawah dan terkejut saat melihat Sungmin mengipasi tangannya yang panas dan merah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunjuk pesawat kertasnya dan Kyuhyun melihat pesawat kertas itu sejenak. Ia kemudian berbalik tidak peduli dan melanjutkan game-nya yang sempat kalah.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu.

Sungmin menyerah sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan soal-soal ini. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana komentar Kyuhyun padanya karena tidak mengerjakan soal terkutuk yang mengajak berkelahi padanya. Hei, soal! Lapangan luas sekali! Ayo kita berkelahi! Ajak Sungmin dalam hati menantan soal-soal itu.

Oke, sipa takut?!

Seakan mendapat jawaban langsung dari soal-soal itu, Sungmin segera berdiri dan hendak membawa soal-soal itu pergi ke lapangan terdekat.

"Mau kemana, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namja itu meletakkan PSP-nya dalam keadaan mati. Sepertinya baterainya habis. "Kau mau kemana dengan soal-soal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. ini.. aku.."

TEEET… TEEET… Alaram yang dibuat Kyuhyun sebagai batas waktu Sungmin mengerjakan soal berbunyi. Berarti waktu Sungmin mengerjakan soal sudah habis. Kyuhyun mengambil soal Sungmin dan mulai mengoreksi.

BLANK

Kertas soal Sungmin kosong tanpa coretan pensil yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran dan memandang Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mengalihkan topik. "Min, kau mengerjakan soal ini di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. i.. itu.." mata Kyuhyun tertumpu pada sebuah kertas berbentuk pesawat. Kyuhyun mengambil pesawat itu sebelum Sungmin sempat mengambilnya. Namja itu terpaku sejenak ketika melihat gambar corat-coret Sungmin dikertas itu.

KRRKKK

Bunyi remukan kertas itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuang kertas itu entah kemana dan beralih pada Sungmin dnegan deathglare penuh menguar dari kepalanya.

"Sejam ini apa yang kau lakukan, ha?!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin mendadak gugup namun ia segera menaikkan dagunya dan bersikap angkuh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kan sudah kubilang, aku paling tidak suka Matematika. Jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi kau harus tetap mempelajarinya! Kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal Matematika saat ujian nanti, kau bisa tidak lulus!"

"Apa pedulimu, aku lulus atau tidak? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Jangan mengurusi ujian kelulusanku!"

"Apa peduliku? Tentu saja akku peduli! Keinginanku adalah lulus bersama orang yang kucintai. Dan kau harusnya tahu itu!"

DEG

Dada Sungmin berdetak kencang. Kyuhyun ingin lulus bersama Sungmin. Tapi... tiba-tiba saja kemarahan Sungmin mereda dan berganti menjadi sebuah rasa sedih.

"Tapi kenapa kau tampak tidak peduli begitu? Dari tadi kau hanya bermain game saja. Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku belajar. Kalau kau ingin kita lulus bersama, harusnya kau mengajariku" tempo perkataan Sungmin perlahan surut. Kyuhyun termangu mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang terlihat muram. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran Seohyun ssaem. Jadi aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang matematika. Kau memberiku soal uji coba saja, percuma. Aku pasti akan mendapat nilan 'nol' seperti tes-tes yang lainnya karena aku tidak tahu materinya" kata Sungmin sedikit cemberut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sikap Sungmin yang terlihat manis itu. Sebenarnya perkataan Sungmin yang tidak mempedulikannya, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Selama Kyuhyun bermain game, namja itu terus memperhatikan Sungmin. Memperhatikan ketika yeoja itu tertidur di atas soal, memperhatikan ketika Sungmin berusaha mengerjakan soal tapi akhirnya tidak bisa, bahkan memperhatikan Sungmin ketika yeoja itu bermain pesawat terbang. Tapi kalau masalah tangan Sungmin yang terinjak itu, Kyuhyun memang sengaja.

"Mianhae" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan dan mengelus rambutnya. "Kau kan tahu, kita baru bersama sejak awal semester dua. Aku jadi tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu sebelumnya. Mianhae, ne" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dan merangkul bahunya. Ia membawa Sungmin menghadap kembali soal-soalnya. "Karena ternyata kamu tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini sama sekali, ini untuk tugasmu dirumah saja. Kerjakan kalau mau tidur, ne. Kalau ada yang sulit kau bisa menelponku kapanpun. Aku pasti datang, kok" kata Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi tampak merasa aneh denga kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun kau sedang berada di WC sekalipun?" tanya Sungmin asal dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Sekarang aku akan memberikan materi untuk mengerjakan soal ini saja" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengambil beberapa kertas dan menuliskan beberapa rumus disana.

Sungmin sedikit berdebar ketika melihat wajah serius Kyuhyun saat menulis beberapa rumus-rumus matematika di kertas. Keseriusan wajah tirus namja itu menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya.

Untuk sesaat Sungmin tertegun. Kenapa sikapnya dari tadi membuat ia terlihat seperti yeoja tulen yang sangat imut?

"Kau memang imut, kok" timpal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut mendadak. Apa namja itu bisa membaca pikirannya? "Wajahmu yang cemberut ketika melihatku, terlihat sangat imut di mataku"

Dan semburat merah muncul seketika dari wajah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Malam di Seoul terasa sangat dingin. Rupanya sepanjang sore, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sungmin yang baru saja mandi masuk kedalam kamar membawa susu strawberry hangat. Ia ingin meminumnya di balkon yang sedang sejuk-sejuknya karena habis hujan.

Sungmin sedikit termangu ketika melihat tumpukan soal yang tadi sore diberikan Kyuhyun padanya di Perpustakaan Kota Seoul. Melihat tulisan tangan Kyuhyun di rumus-rumus yang namja itu berikan membuat Sungmin teringat dengan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk lulus bersama Sungmin.

"Cih, merepotkan" dengus Sungmin lirih. Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa Sungmin tergeerak hatinya untuk mencoba mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Sungmin menggeret kursinya keluar dan duduk. Ia coba buka soal-soal itu dan mengerjakan satu persatu nomor soal dengan bantuan rumus-rumus yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerang kesal ketika ia tak bisa menyelesaikan soal terakhirnya. Dibolak-baliknya rumus-rumus yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka bisa membantu Sungmin menyelesaikan soalnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberiku rumus untuk soal ini?!" geram Sungmin seraya mengacak rambutnya. Yeoja itu menatap jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam. Seketika Sungmin teringat dengan perkataan namja itu tadi sore. Kyuhyun akan datang kalau Sungmin memanggil kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tapi ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Apa namja itu masih terjaga?

Sungmin sedikit enggan menelpon Kyuhyun, takut kalau ia mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun. Tapi ia ingin memecahkan soal terakhirnya ini. Sungmin meraih ponsel touch-nya dan membuka kontak Kyuhyun. Baru tadi sore ia bertukar nomor ponsel setelah hampir enam bulan mereka bersama. Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin menelpon Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit gugup karena ia tak pernah menelpon namja duluan.

"Eh," Sungmin terkejut ketika jarinya tak sengaja menekan tombol panggil.

'Yeoboseyo?' suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar dari ponsel Sungmin. Buru-buru Sungmin menutup ponselnya.

TRRR… TRRR..

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Kyuhyun tercetak di layar. Namja itu balas menelponnya. Dengan sedikit gugup Sungmin mengangkat telponnya.

"Ye.. yeoboseyo?"

'Kenapa kau matikan telponnya?' tanya Kyuhyun dari seberang.

"Ah… tadi.. me.. memangnya aku menelponmu?" Sungmin buru-buru berbohong agar ia tak terkesan mengharapkan Kyuhyun.

'Kau menelponku tapi tidak sadar?' tanya Kyuhyun. 'Kau mengigau?'

"Ti.. tidak. A.. aku mengerjakan soal darimu" kata Sungmin seraya memandangi soal-soalnya. Untungnya Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum senang sekarang.

'Jinja? Apakah ada soal yang sulit?' tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ti.. tidak.. tentu saja tidak ada" jawab Sungmin cepat-cepat. Ia tak mau dianggap bodoh oleh Kyuhyun. Yah, meskipun ia memanng paboo kalau masalah Matematika.

'Jinjayo? Wah, ternyata kau sangat pintar. Padahal aku memasukkan soal olimpiade tingkat internasional dan kau bisa mengerjakannya?'

"Tingkat internasional?! PANTAS SAJA TIDAK ADA DI RUMUS!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba, setelah ia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

'Lho, bukannya kau bilang kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya, Min?' tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tercekat. Ketahuan, deh kalau ia berbohong.

"I.. itu.." kemudian terdenga tawa khas setan dari ponsel Sungmin.

'Aku mengerti, Min. kau menelponku karena soal yang susah itu, kan? Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana" kata Kyuhyun seraya mematikan telepon dengan cepat.

Sungmin menurunkan ponselnya perlahan. Dahinya berkerut melihat Kyuhyun dengan cepat memutuskan telpon. Apalagi saat namja itu bilang akan segera ke rumah Sungmin.

"Padahal kan, aku tidak memintanya" lirih Sungmin memandangi ponselnya.

ZRASSSHH

Tiba-tiba hujan lebat. Sontak Sungmin menoleh kearah jendela dan melihat betapa derasnya hujan diluar sana. Yeoja itu jadi teringat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Hujan. Dia bawa payung tidak, ya?" tanya Sungmin pada diri sendiri seraya menghampiri pintu kaca yang membatasi kamarnya dengan balkon.

Karena malam Sabtu yang hujan deras dan tentunya membuat suhu ruangan menurun, ditambah lagi energi Sungmin yang terkuras karena banyak berpikir soal-soal matematika, membuat yeoja itu lapar. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan makan.

"Cake strawberry, goguma…" gumam Sungmin saat mengeluarkan makanan yang ia sebutkan dari kulkas. Setelah mengambil makanan yang diperlukan, ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh.

TING TONG

Bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi. Sepertinya itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera berlari keluar dan mendapati Kyuhyun telah basah meskipun tidak sepenuhnya basah.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Percuma saja tadi ia mengkhawatirkan namja itu kalau ternyata Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar basah karena hujan.

"Kau tidak kehujanan?" tanya Sungmin aneh.

"Kau tidak menyilakanku masuk? Begitu melihatku kau langsung bertanya begitu padaku. Kau tak tahu aku keidnginan?" celetuk Kyuhyun mengusap pundaknya yang kedinginan. Sungmin yang teringat segera menyilakan Kyuhyun masuk.

Sungmin menyilakan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara ia mengambil kudapan untuk mereka berdua. Namun sekembalinya ia dari dapur, namja itu tidak ada.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamar yeoja sembarangan?" celetuk Sungmin ketus ketika menemukan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa kamarnya. Sungmin membawa kudapan itu di meja lalu menuangkan teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun. "Minum dulu" perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera mengahbiskan teh tersebut dan tersenyum lega.

"Aah, hangatnya."

"Itu tak bisa disebut hangat. Bajumu sedikit basah. Apa tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku memakai Hyundai-ku, kok" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin kurang yakin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Oh, ya. Katanya ada soal yang sulit. Makanya aku datang kemari" kata Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri meja belajar Sungmin, mengambil soal Sungmin dan kembali lagi ke sofa.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu datang kemari."

"Tapi kau yang pura-pura menelponmu itu, secara tidak langsung menyuruhku datang kemari, ya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Ti.. tidak.. aku tidak mau kau kemari" kata Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar yeoja itu menatapnya langsung.

"Hei, Min. kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. "Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak mengetahuinya" kata Kyuhyun misterius.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu?" Sungmin sedikit gugup ketika Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun tahu dirinya yang dulu seorang namja.

"Sebenarnya, kau…"

"A.. aku apa?"

"Kau… mau-mau tapi malu, kan denganku?" goda Kyuhyun dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Sungmin memerah karena merasa dipermainkan. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin beranjang dari sofa dan hendak pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun. Namun…

SREET

Kaki Sungmin terpeleset karpet-nya sendiri. Tanpa sengaja, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membuat ia dan Kyuhyun terjatuh bersamaan. Untungnya mereka terjatuh di ranjang empuk Sungmin, tapi…

DEG

Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat kepala Kyuhyun berada tepat diatas dadanya. Gara-gara acara terpeleset tadi, sekarang Kyuhyun berada diatas Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit syok karena tiba-tiba ditarik Sungmin dan jatuh, tidak menyadari bahwa ia tepat diatas dada C cup yeoja itu. Begitu menyadari ada benda empuk dibawah pipinya ia mengankat wajahnya seketika seringai setan tercetak diwajahnya.

"Hentikan seringai mesummu itu, dan menjauh dariku!" seru Sungmin gusar sekaligus malu. Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan seruan Sungmin dan malah menatap foxy eyes itu seduktif. Membuat Sungmin lupa bahwa jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa sisi wajahnya. Nafasnya sedikit dingin. Mungkin karena efek hujan.

Sungmin merasa lebih aneh lagi ketika kedua kakinya yang hanya memakai mini hotpants diapit kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa sekarang Kyuhyun mulai menaikinya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya sementara tangan kirinya mengelus pipi lembut Sungmin.

"Minnie-ya. Apa orang rumahmu sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sembari menjilat pipi Sungmin pelan.

"Nggh.. Ap.. Appa.. di Perancis" jawab Sungmin terbata.

"Umma? Sungjin?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini tangannya mulai merambat ke dada besar Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang llangsung ia remas dada sintal itu yang hanya berbalutkan singlet tanpa bra. Sungmin baru ingat ia tidak memakai bra karena setelah mandi, ia langsung belajar.

"Nggh.. hngg.. Um.. Ummaa.. di Jeph.. Jepanggh.. Sung.. Sungjinhh" kalimat Sungmin terputus-putus ketika Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin semakin keras namun perlahan. "Sungjinh.. di Nowonhh… nghh…" Sungmin mengeluh ketika Kyuhyun menekan nipplenya dari luar. Mungkin karena Sungmin tidak memakai underware baik itu bra atau celana dalam, membuat yeoja itu semakin merasa suatu daerah sensitifnya berdenyut. Ia merasa lebih terangsang daripada biasanya. Apalagi malam Sabtu yang hujan deras. Udara semakin dingin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin mulai tak berdaya hanya karena sedikit sentuhannya. Kalau disentuh lebih, bagaimana jadinya?

"Min.. diluar hujan deras. Sepertinya aku akan tidur disini,"

"Ba.. baiklah.." kata Sungmin langsung. "Ta.. tapi" Kyuhyun menghentikan sentuhannya seketika.

"Tapi apa?"

"Selesaikan soal-ku dulu"

.

.

.

TBC

NP ~ Taetiseo - Library

A/N

Taaaadaaa..

Huft, tiba-tiba merasa panas sendiri hanya karena permulaan NC ini.. =='

Sampe berapa chapter? Kemungkinan sepuluh atau sebelas. Saya baru ingin bikin chapter panjang-panjang. Jangan bosen, yaaa.. ^^

Fic-nya mirip sama yang reader baca. Jinjja? Fic apa? Di FFn atw fic ditempat lain? Mungkin kesamaannya ada di namja yang dikutuk jadi yeoja. Selain itu, gak ada yang mirip, kan?

Buat umin jadi kelamin ganda #ini permintaan teman saya# kalau kelamin ganda, intinya umin jadi uke, kan? Sama aja, donk.. u,u

Kira-kira chapter depan ada NC gak yaaa…. Tunggu aja ^^


	8. Chapter 8

"Selesaikan dulu soal-soalku" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menatap malas Sungmin ketika yeoja itu malah terkesan ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang (selalu saja) tertunda.

"Min.."

"Kau sengaja, kan. Huh, mengaku datang ke rumah untuk mengajariku soal-soal Matematika, ternyata hanya dijadikan modus untuk menjamahku. Kau ini memang benar-benar mesum" gerutu Sungmin memicingkan matanya untuk menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh… baiklah" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin. Ia menghampiri meja belajar Sungmin untuk mengambil soal-soal dan membawanya ke sebuah meja pendek yang beralaskan karpet hangat dan bantal. "Kalau ingin belajar, kemarilah" kata Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk bagian depan tempat ia duduk.

"Maksudmu aku duduk dipangku kamu, gitu?" tanya Sungmin mengernyit aneh.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Meja pendek ini terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua. Pakai mejamu yang ada di sana tidak bisa karena terlalu banyak bukumu menumpuk. Jadi di sini saja" jelas Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian depannya.

**.**

**SEMUANYA PUNYA TUHAN SWT!**

**.**

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Kalau ia duduk di depan Kyuhyun, namja itu bisa saja meng-grepe-grepe-nya. Ia jadi mengutuk semua meja di rumahnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa membantunya untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Sungmin menurut saja dengan duduk dipangku Kyuhyun di meja bawah. Istilahnya duduk lesehan, dipangku namja itu.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan membahas soal terakhir ini" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengambil pensil dari belakang Sungmin. Dada Sungmin berdegup kencang ketika hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa lehernya. Rasanya hangat walaupun badan Kyuhyun dingin. Semua penjelasan Kyuhyun tidak Sungmin indahkan karena yeoja itu terlalu terfokus pada dada bidang Kyuhyun yang menyentuh punggungnya, yang (masih) tidak berbalutkan kaitan bra.

"Bagaimana? Tanya Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin. "Apa kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit gugup dan mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kulanjutkan lagi" kata Kyuhyun seraya memajukan badannya sehingga jaraknya antara Sungmin dan meja dekat sekali. Apalagi bagian bawah mereka.

Sialan! Umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Semain dekat saja mereka. Sampai-sampai Sungmin bisa merasakan 'adik' Kyuhyun menusuk bagian vagina luar Sungmin. Apa Kyuhyun juga merasakannya? Tentu saja. Tapi asal Sungmin tahu saja, 'adik' namja itu belum juga bangun. Padahal mereka sudah sedekat ini. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar kuat.

"Ah, Kyu.. bisa kau agak mundur? Sempit sekali" kata Sungmin memohon.

"Oh, baiklah" Kyuhyun mencoba mundur dengan sebelumnya ia angkat pantatnya sedikit hingga akhirnya penisnya benar-benar menusuk vagina luar Sungmin.

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin memerah saat ia merasakan bagian bawahnya ditusuk tidak sengaja (sepertinya) oleh Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin protes, tapi ia takut kalau dirinya protes pada Kyuhyun, namja itu malah akan mengiranya berharap 'aha ihi' dengannya.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng keras.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa" kata Sungmin seraya menunduk. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun menyengir setan. Ternyata dari tadi dia memang sengaja menusuk vagina luar Sungmin dengan kejantanannya. Dasar mesum.

"Kalau begitu, karena malam sudah sangat larut, kuberikan sepuluh soal sebelum tidur saja, ne" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Soal lagi?"

"Ne. Agar bisa menguasai matematika harus sering-sering mengerjakan soal. Karena soal uji coba tadi siang hampir benar semua, jadi kupikir kau sudah sedikit menguasai rumusnya" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas soal dari tasnya. Ternyata anggapan Sungmin tentang modus Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya benar, … dan tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Kyuhyun memberikan soal-soal tersebut agar dikerjakan Sungmin. Yeoja itu mengambil pensil dan mulai mengerjakan tapi seketika Kyuhyun meghentikannya. "Eits, mengerjakan soal ini ada aturannya"

"Aturan?" SUngmin mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Kan tidak seru kalau tidak ada aturannya" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya saat melihat senyum jahil Kyuhyun. Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi.

"Apa aturannya?" tanya Sungmin curiga. "Jangan sampai merugikanku!" ancam Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak rugi, kan tidak asyik. Tapi tenang saja, kau malah akan senang mendapatkan hukuman dari aturan ini" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hukumannya apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin bertanya seperti itu.

"Hukumannya? Kalau kau salah satu…" Kyuhyun mencium tangan Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu memerah sedikit pipinya.

"Ka.. kalau salah dua?" tanya Sungmin gagap.

"Salah dua…" Kyuhyun mencium pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Ja.. jangan-jangan.. salah tiga.." Sungmin berpikir kalau salah tiga, Kyuhyun akan mencium bibirnya, tapi…

"Salah tiga.." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lama. Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega ketika namja itu melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Sungmin. Namun seketika… "Salah empat.." Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tepat di bibirnya. Ia lumat bibir plum itu dan menyisipkan lidahnya langsung. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membelit lidah Sungmin hingga yeoja itu banyak melenguh karena terkejut mendapatkan serangan french kiss.

"Kau ini!' umpat Sungmin gusar sekaligus malu. Wajahnya memerah panas. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Kalau salah lima lebih…"

"STOP!" teriak Sungmin menghentikan. "Aku sudah tahu. Kalau salah lima, apa" kata Sungmin.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil.

"Pasti…" Sungmin memutus kalimatnya dan memandang onyx Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Seakan mengatakan maksud dari perkataannya lewat mata. Kyuhyun yang seakan mengerti, tertawa meledak-ledak.

"Bukan seperti itu. Minnie chagi" kata Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin.

"La.. lalu apa?" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan melihat Sungmin yang begitu penasaran.

"Kau ingin tahu? Sebegitu semangatkah, mendapatkan hukuman dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Sungmin memerah.

"Khukhukhu… baiklah, kalau kau salah lima… kita tidur bersama"

"Tuh, kan! Pasti itu!" seru Sungmin membenarkan ucapannya tadi. "Pasti ujung-ujungnya di ranjang" sungut Sungmin malu.

"Kita cuma tidur biasa, tapi…" Kyuhyun memutuskan perkataannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sungmin untuk berbisik. "Tapi.. masing-masing dari kita, topless"

"Ap.. APA?!" wajah Sungmin memerah luar biasa.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Daripada aku ubah jadi bottomless?"

"Bottomless?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ne. bottomless. Tidur tanpa bawahan"

Itu yang lebih parah! Sebenarnya kalau disuruh memilih topless atau bottomless, Sungmin tak memilih kedua-duanya. Namja itu pasti akan men-grepe-grepenya. Tapi.. dibandingkan bottomless.. masih mending topless.. =='

"Ka.. kalau yang salah lima topless, salah semua bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Tentu saja… 'bermain' denganku sampai pagi" kata Kyuhyun dengan cengiran iblisnya.

"DASAR MESUM!" seru Sungmin seraya ,menabok Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang ada di karpetnya. Kyuhyun tertawa terkekeh-kekeh bak seorang kakek mesum.

"Sekarang kerjakan dulu. Bukankah hampir semua soal yang kau kerjakan tadi benar semua?" kata Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Sungmin bersungut dalam hati. Dia jadi takut sendiri kalau-kalau ia salah lima keatas, lebih-sebih salah sepuluh. Pagi-pagi sudah tepar, dia.

Kyuhyun mengambil PSPnya selagi Sungmin mengerjakan soal. Dibukanya game Fast and Furious, game balap mobil. Kyuhyun bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

1.. 2… 3… Go!

Mobil Kyuhyun berjalan pelan. Lama-lama menjadi cepat. Sebuah tikungan! Kyuhyun memiringkan badannya ke kanan searah tikungan mobilnya.

HEGH

Sungmin merasakan vagina luarnya tertusuk saat Kyuhyun menggerakan badannya ke kanan. Tikungan Kyuhyun berbelok ke kiri. Sungmin kembali merasakan tusukan di vaginanya ketika badan Kyuhyun berbelak ke kiri.

Tikungan zig-zag! Badan Kyuhyun miring ke kanan ke kiri. Otomatis Sungmin semakin banyak merasakan vagina luarnya ditusuk semakin banyak karena Kyuhyun yang memangkunya banyak bergerak.

BRAK! Mobil Kyuhyun menabrak tebing tinggi. Kyuhyun yang kalah menjejakkan kakinya kesal. Membuat penisnya semakin dalam menusuk Sungmin.

'UGH!' Sungmin memicingkan matanya, menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memang sengaja menusuk-nusukkan 'adik'nya dari tadi.

"Ya! Kau!" geratk Sungmin kesal. "Kau sengaja menggodaku, ya? Biar aku salah semua dan akhirnya aku dihukum" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggodamu, Min? Dari tadi aku terus bermain game" kata Kyuhyun sok polos.

"Jangan sok tanpa dosa, deh. Kau sengaja menusukkan 'adik'mu ke tempatku, kan?!" tanya Sungmin walaupun ia sendiri sangat malu menanyakan hal itu. Kyuhyun menyengir setan mendengan Sungmin akhirnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Apakah kau merasa begitu, Min? bukankah itu hanya prasangka burukmu saja? Jangan-jangan kau yang berharap seperti itu" goda Kyuhyun membuat semburat di wajah Sungmin makin banyak.

"Haaashh.. sudahlah! Berdebat denganmu yang mesum malah akan membuatku dicap mesum olehmu!" sungut Sungmin seraya pergi ke meja belajarnya yang berantakan. Ia hendak belajar disana saja daripada di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang dirasa amat ambigu itu.

"Kau mau belajar disana, Min?" tanya Kyuhyu 'sok' memelas.

"Terserah aku mau belajar dimana" kata Sungmin bersikukuh.

TEET.. TEET.. TEET.. lagi-lagi alarm yang dipasang Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Wah, Min. alarm berbunyi. Waktu habis, nih" kata Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Sungmin dan mengambil soal-soal yeoja itu. Sungmin yang baru mengerjakan beberapa soal tidak bisa mengelak lebih jauh karena Kyuhyun (dengan sengaja) memeluk Sungmin dari belakang agar yeoja itu tidak banyak gerak. Dan memang seperti itu. Sungmin sendiri jalan pikirannya bercabang. Antara usahanya menghentikan degup jantung yang bergetar kencang, dengan hasil nilai yang akan ia peroleh. Semoga saja bukan salah semua.

"Wah, Min. Kau salah delapan" perkataan Kyuhyun sedikit membuat Sungmin lega. Itu artinya ia tidak perlu melayani Kyuhyun sampai pagi. Tapi… "Hukumanmu, tidur denganku, topless"

"MWO?!" Sungmin terkejut ketika mendengar hukuman itu.

"Kenapa? Hukuman seperti itu, kan untuk salah lima keatas" kata Kyuhyun tak berdosa.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Hoaaahmm.. Min… aku mengantuk" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengucek matanya. Ia mulai membuka kaos hitamnya ke sembarang arah. Menampakkan dada bidang sexy berabs samar pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan duduk di ranjang Sungmin. "Ayo, Min" kata Kyuhyun seraya menepuk ranjang Sungmin.

Sungmin menyengir jijik dan berusaha lari ke kamar Sungjin yang kosong. Tapi dengan sigap, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan akhirnya membuat mereka kembali terjatuh di ranjang. Namun kali ini dengan Sungmin di atas Kyuhyun dan tentunya dada sintal Sungmin yang langsung mengenai mulut Kyuhyun seakan minta dikulum.

"Wah, Min. mumpung sekarang, kita langsung tidur saja, yuk" ajak Kyuhyun seraya memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"K.. Kyu.. lepaskan.. " pinta Sungmin. "Aku ingin.. tidur!"

"Tapi kau harus melakukan hukumanmu, Min" kata Kyuhyun seraya menggerayangi kaos ketat Sungmin dan menariknya keatas perlahan.

"Eh… eh… Kyu…" Sungmin terkejut keetika kaosnya semakin keatas dan hamir menampakkan dadanya yang masih tertekan di dada Kyuhyun.

SREETTT

Akhirnya kaos ketat itu lolos dari tubuh Sungmin dan dada besar itu terbebas mengantung dan nipplenya mengenai bibir Kyuhyun.

BLUSH

Sungmin memerah luar biasa. Ia terus mengerang minta dilepaskan, tapi pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat di pinggang Sungmin.

"Min, bisakah kau tenang? Aku ingin tidur" pinta Kyuhyun merajuk.

"A.. aku juga ingin… ta.. tapi.. posisinya" wajah Sungmin antara memerah malu dan usahanya untuk meloloskan diri dari Kyuhyun tak kunjung berhasil.

"Kau tidak nyaman dengan posisinya? Kalau begitu begini saja" Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin disampingnya dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Melihat pelukan yang sedikit longgar, Sungmin segera menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"K.. Kyu.." kata Sungmin dengan wajah yang super memerah karena pandangannya tepat di depan dada bidang Kyuhyun. Aroma maskulin Kyuhyun tercium langsung oleh penciuman Sungmin.

"Ya, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Bisakah kau.. melonggarkan pelukanmu? A.. agak sesak" pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan reflek Sungmin berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun dan segera berlari. Namun belum sampai ia bangun dari ranjang, Kyuhyun sudah menariknya lagi hingga ia terjatuh lagi di pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun posisi mereka berubah dengan Sungmin yang membelakangi Kyuhyun dan namja itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yeobo.. kenapa pergi?" goda Kyuhyun di telingan Sungmin.

"A.. aku.. aku harus…"

"Disini saja, ne. kita tidur bersama" kata Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"N. ne.. ta.. tapi jangan melakukan apa-apa, ne?" kata Sungmin sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun hanya berdeham dan tertidur. Sementara Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, sangat gugup karena kulitnya yang telanjang menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun yang bebas. Rasanya aneh.

Jujur, di dalam hati Sungmin, tidur dengan berpelukan pada Kyuhyun membuat perasaannya sangat tenang. Merasa damai. Meskipun terkadang membuatnya gugup dan bberdebar-debar kalau-kalau namja itu menyentuhnya. Tapi setelah hampir dua jam Sungmin terjaga, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata foxy eyes itu meredup. Hingga akhirnya meredup sempurna dan lelaplah tidur Sungmin karena ia memang sangat lelah dan sangat membutuhkan istirahat.

Sungmin terjaga ketika malam tepat pukul 12. Ia terkejut ketika sekarang posisi tidurnya menghadap Kyuhyun dan bahkan memeluk namja itu. Sungmin sangat terkejut kenapa posisinya bisa berubah menghadap namja itu.

"Jangan tanyakan aku kenapa posisimu seperti itu, Min" suara beerat Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin. Tapi namja itu masih memejamkan mata. "Kau sendiri yang memelukku" kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian membuka matanya sempurna.

"Kau.. tidak tidur dari tadi?"

"Mana bisa aku tidur lelap, sedangkan ada seorang gadis setengah telanjang tidur di sampingku?" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum setannya. Sungmin kembali memerah malu.

"K.. kau? Jadi selama aku tidur, kau melihat tubuhku?" tanya Sungmin kesal. Seringaian Kyuhyun semakin lebar, membuat Sungmin tahu jawaban yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Cho Kyuhyun…" geram Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa setan dan kemudian mulai menggerayangi Sungmin lagi.

"Min, aku bisa saja tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, lho" kata Kyuhyun yang sekarang mulai menindih Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Mau yang pelan-pelan, atau yang cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai mencumbui bibir dan leher Sungmin.

"Ngghh.." Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun menyambar dada Sungmin dan langsung meremasnya beserta puting yang kemerahan itu. "K.. Kyuhh.. nggrhh" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun mengurut dadanya seakan memerah susu yang ada di dalam dada sintal itu, walaupun tidak mungkin keluar.

Kyuhyun sendiri menyerang bibir plum Sungmin. Ia lumat perlahan dan segera menyisipkan lidahnya karena Sungmin dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya. Sepertinya Sungmin juga sangat ingin melakukan hal ini dengan Kyuhyun.

Lidah jantan itu membelai lidah Sungmin lumat-lumat, lama sekali, Sungmin sampai melenguh karena saliva mereka yang bercampuran, menyatu dengan sangat banyak dan Sungmin terpaksa menelannya. Hingga akhirnyaa dua lidah yang sedang berkenalan itu, mulai bertarung hebat. Kyuhyun dengan sigap membelit lidah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kembali merasakan kekalahan hanya karena french kissnya.

Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya karena ia sudah tak bisa menahan nafas lebih lama. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens penuh cinta. Ddielusnya surai hitam kecokelatan itu dengan sangat lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat dan perasaan itu langsung tersampaikan pada Sungmin. Pipi yeoja itu bersemu merah saat melihat senyuman tampan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, Min. Jeongmal saranghae."

Dada Sungmin berdesir hebat. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat dan rasanya sangat sesak. Bukan sesak yang menyakitkan, tapi sesak yang lebih cenderung ke… kebahagiaan? Tapi…

"Kyu… kau serius?"

"Tentu saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Nan neomu saranghae, Min" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak untuk melihat respon Sungmin. Tapi yeoja itu malah terlihat… syok. "Bagaimana dengamu?"

"A.. aku…"

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak menyukai Eunhyuk lagi?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi…" mendengar kata 'tapi; saja, Kyuhyun sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang pasti berujung tidak mengenakkan untuknya.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau merespon dengan baik semua sentuhanku? Apakah itu tidak cukup untukmu, menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"I,,, itu.. jadi semua perlakuanmu padaku adalah usahamu agar aku menyukaimu?" tanya Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kemudian duduk disamping Sungmin sementara yeoja itu mulai duduk. Sungmin menaikkan selimutnya karena hujan semakin deras dan udara semakin dingin.

"Bagaimana, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit cemas. "Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa mengatakan hal yang romantis. Untuk menyampaikan perasaanku, dengan sentuhanlah yang bisa kulakukan" kata Kyuhyun.

"A.. aku.. aku tidak tahu. aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu" kata Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau selama ini merespon semua perlakuanku?"

"Aku memang meresponnya. Aku bahkan…" Sungmin memutuskan kalimatnya karena merasa rau dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Aku bahkan… menikmatinya. Tapi, tetap saja…" Sungmin menelan salivanya karena terlalu gugup. "Tetap saja aku tidak tahu perasaanku. Maaf" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sementara Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Begitu, ya…" deesahnya kecewa. Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia merasa Kyuhyun sudah banyak melakukan hal baik padanya selama ini. Kyuhyun-lah tempatnya bersandar ketika Eunhyuk menolaknya. Kyuhyun juga orang yang membuatnya berpaling dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin menyadari sudah begitu lama Kyuhyun menantinya. Menanti perasaannya pada Sungmin menyambutnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepala Sungmin. Membuat ia memerah sendiri, tapi menurutnya ini harus diakukan agar Kyuhyun tidak kecewa padanya.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lirih. "Kalau.. kalau dengan menyentuhku perasaan itu bisa datang, ayo kita lakukan" kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kau… kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berusaha meyakininya. Karena itu, ayo kita lakukan" ajakan Sungmin membuat perasaan dan nafsu Kyuhyun tak bisa terbendung lagi. Namja itu memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat dan merasakan setiap inchi lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang polos, dalam dekapannya.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Min" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens dan kembali menikmati bibir plum itu. dilumatnya bibir Sungmin dan setelah Sungmin membuka bibirnya, lidah Kyuhyun kembali masuk dan menjelajahi setiap ruang dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Nggrrrhh" Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat. Namja itu menarik celana dalam Sungmin dan dengan segera menusuk vagina Sungmin dengan dua jarinya. "Enngghhhh" Sungmin merapatkan matanya ketika dua jari Kyuhyun langsung membelah vaginanya. Mata Sungmin semakin rapat menutup ketika Kyuhyun mengocok vagina itu dengan cepat, tanpa permulaan. Sepertinya perasaan cintanya pada Sungmin mulai dikuasai nafsu. Jangan heran. Sungmin sendiri yang memberikan lampu hijau agar Kyuhyun melakukannya. Dan tentunya namja itu akan melakukan hal ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang bebas menggerayangi dada Sungmin. ia memelintir nipple Sungmin dan menekannya. Diputar-putarnya nipple itu seperti ketika jarinya memainkan tumbol joystic PS. Sungmin mengerang kembali hingga tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya mulai meraih punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menambah tusukannya pada vagina Sungmin menjadi empat jari. Jari tengahnya sengaja ia tekuk agar tepat menggesek klitoris Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga menggerakka keempat jarinya zig-zag, agar lubang Sungmin agar penisnya bisa masuk dengan mudah. "Hhh.. Kyuuh.. cephh.. phaatthh" desahan Sungmin memotong-motong ucapannya. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengar permohonan Sungmin. ia pun mempercepat gerak jarinya dan memasukkan keempat jari itu semakin mendalam hingga hampir menyentuh pangkal telapak tangannya.

"Aaarrghh" Sungmin mendesah kuat ketika tusukan terakhir Kyuhyun dan yang terdalam membuatnya lega. Cairan kental dari vaginanya keluar dan membasahi empat jari Kyuhyun yang sudah bekerja keras di vagina Sungmin.

Detak jantung Sungmin berdebar cepat seiring dengan rasa gerah dan kepanasan yang menyertai. Deru nafas Sungmin tak menentu. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan orgasme pertamanya. Kyuhyun tampaknya mengerti keinginan Sungmin dan menunggu yeoja itu selagi ia membuka boxernya yang telah menyimpan kejantanan yang sudah bersiap dari tadi. Kyuhyun menyibak selimut tebal Sungmin karena ia sendiri juga merasa kepanasan. AC kamar Sungmin sengaja dimatikan sejak tadi sore karena hujan, dan meskipun hujan semakin deras, Sungmin tetap kepanasan. Apalagi Kyuhyun.

"Min, kalau AC-nya dinyalakan, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan mengangguk kecil.

"Terserah kau saja" kata Sungmin pasrah. Ia masih sedikit lelah dengan orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun menyalakan AC dan dengan segera, hawa dingin menyeruak ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Sungmin meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap namja itu lekat. "Aku mengizinkanmu menyalakan AC, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan menghangatkanku, ya kan?" tebak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai setan.

"Kau memang pintar, Minnie" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menjilat pipi mulus Sungmin. "Sekarang ke tahap selanjutnya" kata Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Tahap selanjutnya?"

"Ne, tahap ini…" Kyuhyun menunjukkan penisnya yang mengacung tegak. Sungmin yang melihatnya menelan ludah karena gugup. 'adik kecil'nya dulu tidak sebesar milik Kyuhyun. omona! "Siap?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin. yeoja itu mengangguk ragu. Ia segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat seakan takut melihat sebuah bencana yang besar. Bahkan kedua tangannya meremas erat bahu Kyuhyun, seakan bersiap takut.

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika melihat raut ketakutan Sungmin. ia jadi tersadar. Bukan seperiti ini yang ia inginkan. Walaupun Sungmin telah memberikan lampu hijau untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh, tapi jika akhirnya seperti ini, Kyuhyun juga tidak mau. Rasa takut yang ada pada Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun teringat kalau perasaan yeoja itu masih belum jelas. Masih abu-abu.

Sejak awal, Kyuhyun hanya berniat mendekati Sungmin dengan rangsangan-rangsangan yang ia berikan untuk yeoja itu. ia sudah berencana akan menikahi Sungmin dan baru melakukan sex dengannya setelah menikah. Kyuhyun tahu, perasaan Sungmin masih tidak menentu. Maka dari itu, Ia berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Sungmin lebih dari ciuman, sebelum perasaan Sungmin padanya jelas. Tapi tetap saja ia sudah berbuat lebih jauh, bahkan terlalu jauh.

Akhirnya diturunkan kejantanannya itu dan Kyuhyun duduk tenang dengan kepala menunduk. Merasakan tidak ada pergerakkan berlebih, Sungmin memberanikan diri membuka mata. Ia terkejut ketika Kyuhyun malah terlihat sangat kalut.

"Kyu? Gwaenchanhayo?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Aniya. Hanya saja.." Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari tatapan Sungmin. "Min.. maafkan aku"

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau ini kenapa, Kyu? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa, Min"

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Sungmin. ditatapnya lekat foxy eyes itu yang merefleksikan perasaan cemas yeoja itu padanya.

"Aku… terlalu mencintaimu" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu lebih jauh, sebelum perasaan cintamu itu sudah pasti" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Jadi ini karena aku?" tanya Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Bukan. Bukan hanya kamu. Aku juga. Aku belum siap. Aku hanya akan siap, jika kau sudah benar-benar mencintaiku" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Begitu, kah?" tanya Sungmin. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyuhyun mengelus surai lembut Sungmin dan kemudian mengangkat kepala yeoja itu agar Sungmin menatap matanya.

"Bukan kau, tapi kita" Kyuhyun mengoreksi. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan waktunya. Dan pada saat itu, kita lakukan bersama-sama. aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mencintaiku, dan kau akan menungguku sampai aku siap melakukannya" kata Kyuhyun pasti.

Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya ketakutannya untuk melakukan sex, akan menghilang. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin merasa bersalah. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti merasa sesak sekali karena harus menahan 'adik'nya itu. Sungmin mengutuk dirinya, kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa membuka hati untuk Kyuhyun. ia selalu salah paham dengan apa yang namja itu lakukan pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan memakai kembali celana panjang dan kemejanya. Ia bahkan memakaikan kembali hotpants dan kaos-nya. "Ne, kajja. Kita tidur lagi" ajak Kyuhyun seraya membawa Sungmin kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Bagaimana denga juniormu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan. Aku masih bisa menahannnya" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmi walaupun yeoja itu tahu, Kyuhyun pasti menahan sesak yang amat sangat.

Sungmin kembali merasa bersalah ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang karena merasa kesal dan lelah pada diri sendiri. Ketika suara pintu terbuka, Sungmin segera pura-pura tidur. Dirasakannya rasa dingin ketika sebuah tangan Kyuhyun meraba lembut pipinya.

"Mianhae, Min. kupikir, caraku untuk mendekatimu adalah cara yang salah. Kau tahu, saking cintanya aku padamu, aku sampai ingin menjadikanmu millikku" Kyuhyun mulai naik ke ranjang Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang. Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang. Apalagi pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungmin ingat betul, pertemuan pertama mereka sangat tidak mengenakkan. "Terdengar konyol memang, ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat yeoja nyentrik yang sama sekali tak tertarik pada ketampanan ku, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Kau tidak peduli dengan pesonaku. Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Meskipun ternyata kau lesbian" hey, Sungmin ingin meralat pernyataan Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya lesbian, tapi Sungmin tak mau ia segera bangun. Sungmin masih ingin mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Nggrh.." Sungmin tak sengaja menggeram ketika Kyuhyun memutar badannya dan menghadap dada namja itu. Kyuhyun menyibak poni Sungmin yang menutupi mata terkatup-nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang sedang (pura-pura) tidur.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Nan neomu saranghae, jeongmal saranghanda" dikecupnya kening Sungmin pelan dan lama. Seakan-akan meyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya pada yeoja itu. Setelah puas, dilepaskannya perlahan dan ia mulai menutup mata untuk tenggelam jauh kea lam mimpinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kecewa, sedih dan menyesal.

"Mianhae, Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

Suasana kelas sangat ramai sekali. Anehnya, walau semakin mendekati hari ujian, jam kosong selalu ada di setiap kelas. Termasuk kelas 3-2, kelasnya Sungmin. Banyak sekali kegiatan bebas yang anak-anak lakukan. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dua minggu lagi adalah Ujian Kelulusan. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Ia hanya mendengarkan musik dan menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket untuk tertidur di meja.

"Pagi" sapa Kyuhyun dengan wajah malasnya. Seperti biasanya, ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas yang semakin riuh. Ia segera duduk di samping Sungmin. "Annyeong, Min"

Suara berat Kyuhyuh bagaikan alaram pagi untuk Sungmin. Sontak ia terbangun dan menatap horror wajah Kyuhyun menyapanya. Tapi bukan hanya wajahnya, Sungmin melihat leher putih jenjang namja itu, bahkan sampai apa yang ada di balik kemeja seragam musim panas yang dipakai namja itu.

Seketika semburat merah meratakan pipi Sungmin. Yeoja itu segera berlari dengan gaduhnya menuju toilet, dan melewati Eunhyuk yang baru saja dari kantin, membelikan Sungmin es krim.

"Eh, tadi angin apa, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. "Ah, sudahlah"

Sungmin terengah-engah karena berlari sangat cepat. Apa-apaa, tadi itu? Kenapa hanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan sedikit turun ke lehernya, eh turun lagi ke dada bidang yang terbungkus kemeja musim panas, Sungmin jadi merona sendiri. Oh, ya. Itu semua mengingatkan Sungmin dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

Setelah pagi berkicau, sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Sungmin seperti orag mabuk saja, yang melupakan apa yang ia lakukan dalam semalam. Sontak ditendangnya Kyuhyun dari rumahnya dan ia tak peduli bagaimana protes Kyuhyun yang masih tidur, tiba-tiba dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak elitnya.

"Haaah.. tenangkan dirimu Lee Sungmin" Sungmin berusaha menenagkan dirinya sendiri. "Harusnya kau merasa wajar, ini musim panas dan pasti ia akan mengenakan seragam tipi situ" Sungmin kembali menenangkan diri sendiri. "Haaah, ini harus dihentikan" seru Sungmin yakin.

Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri memasuki kelas dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang mendengarkan musik.

Sungmin segera mengambil bangkunya dan memindahkannya ke sebelah Changmin. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu.

"C.. Cho Kyuhyun.." panggil Sungmin memberanikan diri. "Aku akan duduk dengan Changmin. Jadi, mulai sekarang tolong jauhi aku"

JLGGGARRRR

Dan petir hati Kyuhyun menyambar.

.

.

.

TBC

GD & TOP - Baby Good Night

SNSD - The Boys

.

.

.

A/N

Haaaaaaaah…

Mian sekali, saya menelantarkan fic ini kelamaan.. saya sedang UAS, ne. sama seperti umin yang mw Ujian Kelulusan. Hehe.. sampe2 ad yg ng-PM author dng subject 'tagihan?'… kenapa tidak sekalian 'hutang', atau 'utangan' sekalian biar saya ngebut bikinnya.. hahaa..

Oh, ya.. yg bottomless itu ngawur.. asal diketik aja.. #aneh# pasti adegan pra-NC-nya gaje, ya.. =='

Maaf sekali, untuk semua harapan adanya NC. Saya belum mau ada NC disini.. hehehee.. tapi kalo ditanya fic ini ada NC atw nggak, pastinya ada, karena saya maunya ada #plaaaak#

Saya ada twitter.. ksh_ckh (Nandhia Sungika), juga ad WP disana, tp jrg keurus krn bnyaknya tugas…

Sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter 9

Gamsahamnida ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Menjauhlah dariku."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka, perkataan terkutuk itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Padahal baru kemarin, ia merasa semua akan baik-baik saja karena Sungmin mau menunggunya. Ia pikir, Sungmin mulai membuka hati padanya. Yah, meskipun kemarin ia sempat ditendang dari rumah yeoja itu. Tapi itu tidak sepadan dengan kebahagiaannya yang mengetahui Sungmin mulai menerimanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang, yeoja itu memberikan ultimatum padanya?

"Kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Pokoknya sampai ujian kelulusan, jauhi aku!" seru Sungmin seraya mendekati bangku barunya, yaitu di dekat Changmin.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya aneh. Sungmin malah mendeathglare Changmin dengan kencang.

"Diam, kau!" kelas Sungmin pun kembali gaduh sampai Jaejoong Ssaem datang dengan wajah dinginnya..

"Diam semuanya!" Bentak Jaejoong ketika ia mendapati kelasnya ramai sekali. "Kalian ini sama sekali tidak menyadari, apa? Dua minggu lagi kalian ujian kelulusan, dan sempat-sempatnya kalian bermain?" sindir Jaejoong membuat semua anak menunduk takut. Kecuali Sungmin yang tidak peduli dengan perkataannya, dan Kyuhyun yang memandang sosok Sungmin dari tempat duduknya.

Akhirnya pelajaran Jaejoong diisi dengan deathglare dari ssaem galak itu.

**The Cursed Love**

**All of This is Belongs to The GREATEST GOD**

**Arraseeo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang ketika untuk kebanyak kalinya ia terjebak dalam kukungan tangan Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka ada di UKS, tempat ciuma pertama Sungmin dicuri, sekaligus, tempat dimana Sungmin menangis pada Kyuhyun karena Eunhyuk.

Sungmin merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang cuek saja ketika Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Bahkan ketika ia ke UKS untuk mengambil obat tetes mata karena matanya sedikit perih akibat kurang tidur, Kyuhyun tetap mengikutinya. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin terperangkap dalam kukungan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jauhi aku!"

"Kau tidak memberikan alasan yang logis tentang pernyataan itu, Min" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Apa harus aku memberitahukannya?" tanya Sungmin tajam.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat bahagia saat kau mau membuka sedikit hatimu untukku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk menjauh?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menghindari wajah Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. a.. aku" Sungmin sangat gugup ketika sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian malam Minggu kemarin memasuki memorinya. Sungmin bersemu seketika ketika pandangan matanya jatuh pada leher polos Kyuhyun yang meampakkan tulang selangka seksi itu. Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengatur perasaannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan hembusan nafas yang menerpa pelan telinga Sungmin. Sungmin bergidig geli dan kembali teringat ketika ia juga merasakan terpaan hembusa nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat.

Raut wajah Sungmin semakin memerah karena roda perfilman memorinya tentang kejadian malam Minggu itu masih berputar. Ketika sentuhan Kyuhyun menjalar di setiap sisi tubuhnya, ketika nafas Kyuhyun yang terburu nafsu menerpa pipi dan lehernya, dan ketika ia mendesah meneriakka nama Kyuhyun di setiap sentuhan namja itu.

Sungmin tak tahan lagi. Suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas. Dipejamkannya mata foxy-nya serapat mungkin, ketika Kyuhyun mulai menyentuhnya lagi. "Hentikan!" seru Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali wajah syok Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menolaknya. "Kau tak perlu tahu kenapa aku ingin kau menjauhiku. Pokoknya aku tak mau berdekatan denganmu lagi, TITIK!" Sungmin menegaskan pernyataannya dan lari begitu saja.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang masih di UKS merasakan dejavu utuk kedua kalinya, ketika ditinggal Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan sikap Sungmin. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar bekas tempat Sungmin meninggalkannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya sesuai keinginanmu."

Sungmin terengah-engah luar biasa setelah ia berlari dengan kencangnya meninggalkan UKS dan pergi ke toilet wanita. Ia meremas dadaya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit dan berdenyut akibat kejadian tadi. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa, selalu takluk pada Kyuhyun dan tak bisa menolak ajakan namja itu, setiap kali berdekatan dengannya. Seperti tadi. Hampir saja Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menerpakan nafasnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Hhhh, yang tadi itu hampir saja" Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Ia masih mengelus dadanya yang terasa sesak karena berlarian denga cepat. "Mianhae, Kyu. Jeongmal mianhae" kata Sungmin menyesal. "Aku juga tidak mau menjauh darimu, tapi kalau tidak begini…" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya seakan ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini. "… kalau tidak begini, imajinasi mesumku terhadapmu bisa semakin GILA!"

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku refrensi. Begitu ia masuk kelas, pandangannya sudah mendapati beberapa yeoja berkumpul mengitari Kyuhyun dengan beberapa buku Matematika. Keadaan kelas sepi. Tentu saja karena ini jam istirahat.

"Jadi, setelah menemukan R, masukkan R ke persamaan ini. Sehingga ketemulah, persamaan lingkarannya" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Hoo, begitu, ya?" Jessica mengangguk paham.

"Aku malah lebih mengerti jika diajari olehmu daripada Seohyun-ssaem, Kyu" kata Yoona memuji.

"Benar. Ssaem itu terlalu centil. Cantikan juga, aku" kata Victoria pede. Sungmin menghela nafasnya malas, dan berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan tidak peduli.

"Sungmin, dari mana saja, kamu?" tanya Yoona yang menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

"Dari perpusatakaan" jawab Sungmin tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak minta diajari Kyuhyun? Nilai matematikamu jelek, kan?" saran Jessica. Sungmin mencibir perkataan Jessica dalam hati dengan mengatai Kyuhyun namja mesum. Memang mesum, kan? Kalau sama Sungmin sih, iya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Namja itu untuk kalian saja. Kelihatannya ia senang sekali dikelilingi yeoja cantik (abnormal) seperti kalian" kata Sungmin seraya beranjak pergi lagi dari bangkunya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil Sungmin dan menghela nafas kecewa, padahal batinnya….

"Heh? Sungmin seperti itu karena cemburu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia merasa dewi fortune datang kepadanya, karena pendapat Kyuhyun tadi, sangat TEPAT! Sungmin cemburu, tapi rasa cemburunya tertutup dengan kemarahannya karena Kyuhyun benar-benar menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini. "Dia ketika cemburu-pun sangat imut" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil terseyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Dan kemudian hari-hari tidak tenang pun dialam oleh Sungmin. Seperti ketika ia sedang asyik memakan roti sobek strawberry-nya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun lewat dengan dua hoobae yeoja menggandeng kedua sisi tangannya. Kyuhyun p;layboy mendadak dan Sungmin hampir saja tersedak melihatnya, dan setelah itu Changmin harus tersiksa karena terus merasakan pancaran deathglare dari Sungmin.

Atau seperti kejadian pagi ini, ketika Sungmin asyik mendengarkan lagu dengan suara yang sangat kencang. Ya, ia memang segaja mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang besar karena kelas sepi dan hanya ada Kyuhyun dengan dua hoobae yeoja di kedua sisinya.

Sungmin menggerutu ketika suara rayuan Kyuhyun pada kedua yeoja centil itu semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan sampai memasuki pendengaran Sungmin yang tertutupi headphone. Volume yang keras, tak cukup menutupinya.

Sungmin sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia malah benar-benar yakin kalau ternyata Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkannya. Dan… BRAK … Meja Sungmin retak seketika karena pukulan yeoja itu. Aura deathglarenya terpancar dengan sangat baik. Sampai-sampai kedua hoobae yeoja itu bergidig ngeri di belakang Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendekati kedua yeoja itu dengan angkuhnya dan menyeret yeoja itu keluar kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes kedua yeoja itu.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Kelasmu dimana, bocah? Seenaknya saja kau pacaran di kelasku. Kau tidak lihat, aku berusaha untuk tidur?" tanya Sungmin tajam dengan pendangan merendahkan.

"Suka-suka kami mau pacaran dimana. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur di UKS saja?" balas kedua yeoja itu.

"Oh, jadi ada dua yeoja tengil yang berani melawanku? Ini kelasku! Suka-sukaku mau tidur dimana! Memangnya kalau aku tidur di kelasku, kalian bakal hidup abadi dengan pangeran mesum itu?" tunjuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya menaikkan kedua kakinya di meja. "Enggak, kan? Sekarang pergi atau kalian pulang ke rumah dengan kepala botak!" ancam Sungmin dengan tangan bergemeretak seakan bersiap menarik rambut panjang kedua yeoja itu hingga terlepas dari kepala mereka.

Kedua hoobae yeoja itu bergidig ngeri dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah dan kembali ke kelasnya. Ketika masuk, ia sudah mendapati dirinya ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat kesal karena Sungmin mengganggu acaranya. Padahal sejatinya, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak benar-benar marah, hanya ingin melihat reaksi Sungmin ketka benar-benar cemburu, dan itulah reaksinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Anni" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah ketusnya. "Hanya heran saja" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dingin dan yeoja itu sedikit menalan ludahnya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk jauh darimu. Oke, aku jauh darimu. Apa salah jika aku mencari penggantimu?" tanya Kyuhyun santai namun dingin. Namja itu mendekati Sungmin dan kembali memojokkan Sungmin di pintu. "Kau yang memintaku jauh darimu. Harusnya kau tidak marah jika aku memiliki yang lain" kata Kyuhyun tajam. Sungmin kembali berdebar sangat kencang. "Apa kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun menyindir Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat ketika ia dikira mencemburui namja itu. Tentu saja Sungmin mengelaknya. Mana mungkin ia cemburu pada namja mesum itu. "Untuk apa cemburu pada namja mesum sepertimu? Kau itu playboy rendahan. Kau perlu berguru padaku untuk menjadi playboy kelas kakap" kata Sungmin angkuh. Tentu saja, ia begitu karena dulunya mantan cassanova. Tapi perkataannya itu sama sekali tak mencerminkan pribadi seorang namja. Kyuhyun saja sampai mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung degan perkataan Sungmin.

"Min, harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, karena aku namja" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang semakin mendekati wajah Sungmin.

Tak sengaja pandangan yeoja itu bertumpu pada leher putih jenjang yang menguarkan wangi mint khas namja. Wajah Sungmin sedikit merona ketika hidungnya hampir meyentuh leher itu. Dan lagi, wangi parfum mint Kyuhyun semakin tajam merasuki indra penciuman Sungmin. Ini bau yang sama dengan bau ketika Kyuhyun berada diatas Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu.

Lagi-lagi ingatan Sungmin melayang ke hari dimana mereka hampir menyatu. Wajah Sungmin memerah sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Kyuuh.. cepphaatthh.. angghhh" _bayangan wajahnya yang terangsang memasuki ingatan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memerah padam sempurna. Belum sempat Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh mungil itu, Sungmin sudah mendorongnya dengan wajah sangat-sangat memerah.

"Hentikan! Hentikan, Kyu!" seru Sungmin meremas rambutnya.

"Min, aku.. aku tidak"

"STOP! Jangan lakukan apapun. Sudah cukup!" Sungmin menghentikan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kumohon, untuk kali ini menjauhlah dariku. Aku mohon, Kyu" wajah Sungmin meyiratkan keseriusannya untuk menjauhi namja itu. Kyuhyun sendiri terpaku ketika melihat Sungmin begitu serius dengan ucapannya. "Aku butuh waktu dengan perasaanku" kata Sungmin beralasan. Padahal ia ingin menjauhi Kyuhyun karena tidak ingin imajinasi liarnya tentang sex bersama Kyuhyun semakin menggila.

Kyuhyun Nampak terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya datarnya menutupi perasaan hatinya yang berkecamuk. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjauhimu mulai sekarang" kata Kyuhyun dingin dan kemudian keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun tadi. Entah mengapa ada suatu nyeri di dadanya ketika wajah namja itu terlihat kalut di mata Sungmin. "Cih, dia sengaja membuatku ragu dan hampir menyesali keputusanku" decih Sungmin.

.

.

.Ujian Kelulusan, tiba. Kartu Ujian, alat tulis, papan. OKE! Semuanya telah siap di tangan Sungmin.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kalau kau tak bisa lolos ujian ini, akan kubunuh, kau!" ancam Jaejoong di depan ruang ujian ketika Sungmin telah sampai di sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Sungmin memandang malas saem galaknya itu dan melangkah santai memasuki ruang ujiannya.

Oke, soal nomor satu. Trigonometri. _"Untuk mengerjakan soal ini, ada aturannya"_ suara baritone Kyuhyun yang terngiang di kepala Sungmin membuat yeoja itu tersadar dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan ada Kyuhyun atau tidak di dekatnya. Tapi ternyata namja itu tidak ada di kelasnya. Oh, iya ya. Kelas ini diisi oleh murid bermarga Lee. Murid bermarga Cho ada di kelas sebelah.

"Peserta nomor 13, harap tidak melakukan gerak gerik yang mencurigakan" kata seorang pengawas ujian memperingatkan. Sungmin kembali ke posisinya dan mendengus kesal.

"Namja sialan! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku!" gumam Sungmin gusar dalam hati.

Soal nomor dua puluh lima. _"Kalau salah lima lebih…"_ perkataan Kyuhyun yang terngiang di kepala Sungmin dilanjutkan dengan bayangan adegan ranjang Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. _Kedua kaki Sungmin melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun, sementara tangan Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin dengan cepat, secepat genjotannya di pinggang Sungmin yang tak pernah berhenti._

TUK

Sebuahh ketukan penanya pada meja yang membuat Sungin tersadar dari imajinasi gilanya. Sungmin merasakan sebuah tekanan dalam kepalanya karena ternyata otaknya sama sekali tidak mau diajak kompromi. _"Kyuuh… tehhh… russhh… onghhh"_

_Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggang Sungmin keatas sementara ia setengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, namja itu lalu menggenjot pinggangnya semakin cepat. Penisnya semakin masuk dengan lancarnya karena Kyuhyun sendiri menaik turunkan pinggang Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin meremas seprai erat dan kepalanya mendongak keatas. Ia tak kuat dengan serangan Kyuhyun yang begitu memuaskan nafsunya._

TREK

Pensil Sungmin jatuh begitu saja ketika kepala Sungmin menyentuh meja ujiannya. Wajah Sungmin memerah seperti habis dirangsang. Kulit mulusnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Nafasnya memburu terengah-engah. Sungmin tak sanggup lagi mengerjakannya.

'Bendera putih! Mana bendera putih?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Perlahan, matanya pun tertutup rapat karena kelelahan dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

Tapi seketika, mata Sungmin terbuka lebar. Dengan dahi berkerut, ia terus mengerjakan soal-soal. Ia tidak peduli mengerjakan soal nomor berapa, yang penting LJK-nya terisi semua. Deru nafas Sungmin semakin memburu ketika bayangan sex bersama Kyuhyun mulai memasukinya.

Berjuanglah, Sungmin!

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah gontai selepas ujian. Ia merasa seperti mayat hidup hanya karena mengerjakan soal terkutuk itu. Hanya mengerjakan satu mapel ujian saja, payahnya minta ampun, apalagi kalau enam mapel? Sungmin terduduk lemas dengan keringat membasahi seragamnya. Eunhyuk datang dan menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat sangat payah, hari itu.

"Gwaenchanhayo?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas. Sungmin hanya berdeham dan tertidur di pundak Eunhyuk. Sialnya, kejadian itu tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ujiannya.

"Lee Sungmin? Apa kau kembali ke jalanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kecewa.

Seminggu setelah ujian dilaksanakan, Jaejoong berlari kegirangan pada Sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu erat.

"DAEBAAK!" seru Jaejoong kegirangan. Sungmin yang sedanga asyik makan strawberry dengan Eunhyuk terkejut ketika melihat ssaem mereka bertingkah aneh. "Kau memang daebaak, Lee Sungmin!" seru Jaejoong senang.

"Ada apa, Kim ssaem?" tanya Eunhyuk. Jaejoong merapihkan penampilannya dulu dan kemudian membenarkan suaranya.

"Ehem, sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat dulu, pada Lee Sungmin, karena berhasil meraih nilai sempurna untuk Ujian Kelulusan ini, mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun" perkataan jaejoong membulatkan kedua mata Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Jinjja?" mereka berdua saling bertatapan tak percaya lalu berpelukan bersama. Eunhyuk sangat senang karena sahabatnya memperoleh nilai tertinggi di Ujian Kelulusan ini, sementara Sungmin sangat senang karena nilainya bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Gamsahamnida, ssaem" kata Sungmin dengan senyum merekahnya yang begitu manis. Jaejoong terpaku melihat senyum manis muridnya itu. Namja itu tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Sungmin.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini sejak dulu" komentar Jaejoong dengan senyum lembutnya seraya meninggalkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. "Chukkaeyo, Minnieya!" teriak Eunhyuk kegirangan, sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap Eunhyuk.

"Gomapta, Hyukkie-ya"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Rasa kesal menyeruak begitu banyak di hatinya. Ia tak menyangka Sungmin akan cepat melupakannya setelah pembicaraan mereka pada malam itu yang tidak sampai sebulan. Kyuhyun merasakan kekecewaannya pada Sungmin. Ia masih bisa terima jika Sungmin sedikit berpaling dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi Jaejoong? Kenapa ssaem muda itu harus ikut campur?

Belum selesai Sungmin mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangan yeoja itu pergi.

"Lepaskan!" Sungmin berteriak minta dilepaskan, tapi Kyuhyun masih memegang tangannya erat dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Halaman belakang gudang olahraga. Kyuhyun memojokkan Sungmin dengan kukungan tangannya dan mencium yeoja itu kasar.

"Mmhh…" Sungmin merapatkan bibirnya seketika, menolak ciuman Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu bersikeras menyisipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Lidah Kyuhyun membuka bibir Sungmin dengan kasar. Segera saja ia belit llidah Sungmin hingga lemas dan pasrah saja dimainkan lidah Kyuhyun. Sungmin melenguh dan dalam waktu singkat ia kalah dari ciuman Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukan berarti Sungmin tidak punya tenaga. Berkat latihan yang ditempa pada martial arts-nya, ia mendorong Kyuhyun dan ciuman kasar mereka terlepas begitu saja.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal dan penuh kebencian. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, jadi Ia pikir Kyuhyun akan menjaganya, seperti apa yang namja itu katakan beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi melihat apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan tadi membuat Sungmin ragu dengan perasaan namja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya kau memintaku meenjauhimu dan sekarang sudah berpaling pada yang lain. Eunhyuk lagi, dan ditambah dengan Jaejoong ssaem" kata Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin mengernyit heran. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dengan Jaejoong ssaem? Kau bercanda?"

"Lalu apa, tadi? Ssaem bencong itu memelukmu dan menepuk kepalamu lembut. Apa kalian sudah pacaran, eoh?"

"Ssaem bencong, kau bilang? Ya! Kalau Jaejoong ssaem tahu kau mengatainya, dia bisa membunuhmu!" kata Sungmin mengingatkan. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun mengatai Jaejoong ssaem bencong karena memang guru itu namja namun berwajah teramat tampan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakui ketampanan Jaejoong dan menggantinya menjadi 'cantik'. Padahal Jaejoong ssaem sangat keren dengan badannya yang atletis. Sungmin pernah melihatnya saat olimpiade olahraga antar guru.

"Aku tidak peduli dia membunuhku atau tidak. Yang penting, kenapa dia dengan seenaknya memelukmu!" kata Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya hingga tak sengaja terbentur tembok. "Kau harusnya tahu, Min. Kau hanya milikku!"

Sungmin mulai gugup sekarang. Perasaan berdebar ketika Kyuhyun mendekatinya mulai terasa. Lagi-lagi imajinasi tentang hubungan badan Kyuhyun dengan dirinya, mulai menguasai pikirannya. Sungmin merngernyitkan dahinya takut.

"K.. kau.. cemburu?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Ne, aku cemburu" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat dada Sungmin membuncah. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dadanya, kala Kyuhyun dengan jujurnya mengatakan ia cemburu. "Aku menyanggupi permintaanmu untuk menjauhiku karena berpikir kau masih ingin memantapkan perasaanmu. Tapi ternyata itu salah" Sungmin kembali merasa bersalah ketika perkataan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sebuah kekecewaan.

"Kyu.."

"Aku mengerti. Ternyata aku sama sekali tidak ada di hatimu. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihatku, ya kan?" raut wajah Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah kekecewaan dan Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah ketika melihatnya. "Kau tahu? aku masih ingat ketika kau bilang, aku menjauhimu sampai setelah ujian saja. Setelah itu, aku berpikir untuk memberikanmu kalung yang kau inginkan saat kencan ganda kita dulu dan memberikannya setelah ujian kelulusan" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan untaian kalung bermata biru dan menunjukkannya tepat dimata Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut keetika melihat kalung itu. itu kalung yang ingin ia beli untuk Eunhyuk atau Ryeowook dulu. "Memang tidak mirip dengan yang kemarin kau lihat, tapi aku berusaha mencari yang persis. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini, tapi ternyata kau membuatku sangat kecewa, Min" Sungmin menunduk, tak kuat menahan rasa malu dan bersaalahnya. Rasanya ingin menangis di depan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin paling tidak bisa menangis setetes air matapun.

"Kyu.. a.. aku"

"Sudahlah, Min. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dengan benar dan menunjukkan wajah sangat kecewanya. "Yang membuatku bingung, untuk siapa kalung ini harus kuberikan?" Kyuhyun menatap sinis kalung itu, dan membuangnya.

"Eh!" Sungmin terkejut dan terlihat tidak terima melihat Kyuhyun yang membuang kalungnya.

"Kenapa? Hatiku saja tidak berarti untukmu, apalagi benda murahan seperti itu" perkataan Kyuhyun menjatuhkan mental Sungmin. Setelahnya namja itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin reflek mencari kalung yang baru saja dibuang itu. ia menemukannya diantara semak-semak dalam keadaan sedikit lecet dan kotor. Sungmin menatap sedih kalung itu. "Haaaah, ini sih bukan tidak mirip. Tapi memang ini kalung yang kuinginkan waktu itu"

Sementara itu, di nirwana

"Aaaah… aku kalah taruhan!" umpat Dewa Siwon kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Taruhannya tentang Sungmin yang akan tersakiti karena Kyuhyun yang menduakannya, sama sekali meleset. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun lah yang tersakiti karena merasa Sungmin menghianatinya.

"Jadi bagaimana, sajangnim? Apa kau akan menraktir kami selama seribu tahun?" tanya Dewa Jonghyun menagih. Dewa Siwon menatap malas para dewa-dewa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Sebenarnya bagi dewa sakti seperti Dewa Siwon, amat mudah baginya untuk menraktir ratusan dewa selama seribu tahun. Namun, dewa sekalipun pasti punya batas, kan? Tidak seperti Tuhan yang tidak memiliki batas dalam kuasanya. Dewa memiliki batas yang tidak bisa ia kehendaki. Dewa Siwon tampak jengah jika harus menraktir ratusan dewa tersebut selama seribu tahun. pasalnya, mereka ini…. Sangat rakus. Minta satu, bonus sejuta.

"Astagaaa…." Dewa Siwon mengeluh dan itu membuat para dewa yang semula rebut karena Dewa Siwon kalah taruhan, menjadi tambah rebut karena merasa, Dewa Siwon tidak akan jadi menraktir mereka. "Baiklah!" seru Dewa Siwon segera menenangkan para dewa. Aku akan menepati janjiku dengan menraktir kalian ssemua!" seru Dewa Siwon dengan berat hati.

Sorak sorai datang dari para dewa. Mereka begitu senang dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sungmin yang tampak kalut karena menjadi tersangka dari semua kejadian ini. Berterima kasih saja tidak. Dewa Siwon hanya meenggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena jengah. "Haaah… sudahlah"

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan telah usai. Sekarang saatnya bagi para murid SM High School angkatan terakhir untuk mengikuti piknik bersama, menyegarkan otak mereka setelah setahun berpikir keras mempersiapkan Ujian Kelulusan.

Piknik tahun ini, ke Okinawa, Jepang. Kebetulan saat itu sedang musim panas. Oleh karena itu, Eunhyuk mengajak Sungmin jauh-jauh hari, untuk membeli pakaian renang atau bikini. Eunhyuk sudah membeli dua stel berwarna biru dan kuning. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Ia sengaja tidak membelinya karena takut ketika memakainya, akan ketahuan Kyuhyun dan namja itu akan mengiranya sedang menggoda para namja.

Akhirnya hari dimana piknik itu dimulai, telah tiba. Sungmin datang dengan ranselnya yang hanya terisikan beberapa pakaian santai. Ia datang bersama Eunhyuk dengan mobil Heechul.

"Min!" panggil Heechul dari dalam mobil. Sungmin menghampiri ibunya.

"Ne, umma?"

"Umma tahu, kau berpisah sebentar dengan Kyuhyun karena mempersiapkan hal ini, kan? Maka dari itu, Umma sudah membantumu, Min!" kata Heechul dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sungmin mengernyit heran, tak paham dengan maksud umma-nya.

"Apa maksud Umma?" Heechul balas memandangi Sungmin dengan mengernyit aneh.

"Kau tak mengerti? Haaah.. ya sudah, lah. Nanti sesampainya di Okinawa, kau akan tahu" kata Heechul seraya mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Akur-akur lah dengan Kyuhyun, ne!" pesan Heechul sebelum akhirnya mobil pink itu melaju pergi.

Sungmin teringat perkataan Heechul tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia heran kenapa Umma-nya bisa tahu ia berpisah sebentar dengan namja itu. "Haaaah… Sungmin menghela nafas lelah karena masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin. Dengan sedikit gontai, Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Sungmin menatap malas Yunho ssaem yang berbicara tidak jelas di depan mimbar. Rasanya ingin disumpalkannya sepaatu bau ke mulut Yunho ssaem yang cerewet itu, biar diam sekalian.

"Jadi, sesampainya di sana, kalian harus bla… bla.. bla.." Eunhyuk tertawa kecil ketika Sungmin mendengus kesal karena Yunho tidak berhenti bicara.

"Apa kau membawanya?" tanya Eunhyuk mengalihkan rasa kesal Sungmin.

"Membawa apa?" Sungmin tidak mengerti dan mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Itu. Bikini yang kubeli kemarin" kata Eunhyuk.

"Yang itu? Tentu saja aku tidak membawanya!" sergah Sungmin cepat.

"Yaaaah…" desah Eunhyuk kecewa. Walaupun Sungmin menolak membawa bikininya, tapi Eunhyuk bersikeras membawakannya. Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah, meskipun akhirnya benda terkutuk itu tidak Sungmin bawa.

Daripada pusing memikirkan bikini, Sungmin lebih memilih mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Karena jujur saja ia masihh cemas dengan keadaan namja itu setelah peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah berulang kali Sungmin mencoba meminta maaf, tapi namja itu selalu menghindar. Bahkan ketika Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, namja itu malah pinddah ke tempat Changmin.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk dan ikut mencari arah pandang Sungmin. "Kyuhyun?" tebak Eunhyuk. Sungmin menghentikan pencariannya dan berganti pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu dimana ia?"

"Dia terus bersama Donghae" jawab Eunhyuk seraya mengambil ponselnya.

"Bersama Donghae? Jadi ia di kelas 3-9? Pantas saja tidak adda disini" kata Sungmin sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kalian ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Hanya sedikit salah paham. Beberapa hari ini aku menjauhinya karena suatu alasan dan ia salah paham akan hal itu" Sungmin terlihat tidak enak sangat mengatakannya.

"Kalau alasannya tidak masuk akal, pantas jika dia salah paham" Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk ragu karena perkataannya.

"Apakah alasan ini termasuk tidak masuk akal?" tanya Sungmin sedikit mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Alasan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Sungmin berdeham ragu dan berbisik pada Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya, beberapa hari ini aku sering berimajinasi melakukan sex dengan Kyuhyun, setiap kali melihat potongan tubuh namja itu" kata Sungmin sedikit malu. Eunhyuk sontak terkejut dan hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja Sungmin tak segera menutup mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. itu terjadi begitu saja" kata Sungmin bingung. Eunhyuk tersenyum maklum dan menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai membayangkan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun" goda Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin sedikit gagap.

"Anni! Bukan seperti itu!" sergah Sungmin.

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa? Kau hanya terlalu malu dan ragu untuk memastikan perasaanu. Percaya dirilah" kata Eunhyuk menyemangati. Sungmin masih terdiam ragu.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho ssaem mengakhiri ceramahnya yang sangat panjang seperti Sungai Han itu. murid-murid pun segera diperintahkan untuk menuju bis, karena akan segera berangkat ke Okinawa.

.

.

.

SM High School telah sampai di Okinawa. Setelah murid-murid menaruh barang bawaan mereka di kamar masing-masing di penginapan, mereka diberi waktu bebas untuk berkeliling. Termasuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera menyeret Sungmin ke sebuah toko aksesori yang tidak jauh dari penginapan. Sebenarnya Sungmin malas sekali, karena ia sama sekali tidak paham tentang seluk beluk wanita. Maklum lah, dia kan baru enam bulan menjadi yeoja setelah hidup tujuh belas tahun menjadi namja.

"Lihat, Min! Gelangnya manis sekali!" seru Eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah gelang manis dengan untaian buah-buahan imut. Sungmin hanya cuek dan tidak peduli dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang menonjolkan sisi ke-feminimannya untuk kali ini. "Wah, cincin itu manis sekali," guman Eunhyuk kagum.

"Aku ingin itu!" seru Eunhyuk dan seorang namja bersamaan. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja itu dan terkejut karena namja itu adalah Donghae.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya itu. Maklum, kelas Eunhyuk lebih dulu datang dibanding kelas Donghae.

"Baru saja" jawab Donghae santai seraya mendekati Eunhyuk. "Kau tadi ingin memilih cincin yang mana chagi?" tanya Donghae mencari cincin yang ditunjuknya dan Eunhyuk secara bersamaan tadi.

Sungmin mendengus kesal ketika dengan cepat Eunhyuk melupakannya, hanya karena sudah bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih duduk di sebuah bangku ruang tunggu sembari melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang mencari cincin kawin.

Tiba-tiba saja imajinasi Sungmin kembali memasukinya. Terlihat di bayangan Sungmin, ia dan Kyuhyun sedang memilih cincin pernikahan yang cocok untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa sengaja ia tersenyum sendiri ketika membayangkan hal itu. Tanpa disadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihatnya yang sedang melamunkan hal itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?" tanya Donghae ketika mereka telah selesai membeli cincin untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan menyandingkan cincin yang ia pakai dengan yang dipakai Donghae. Ternyata mereka membeli cincin pasangan.

"Ne, aku senang sekali. Gomapta, chagi" Eunhyuk tersipu dan menerima gandengan Donghae dengan mesra.

Sungmin berdecak kesal karena Eunhyuk benar-benar melupakannya. Tapi lebih dari itu, sebuah perasaan iri menyelimuti hatinya. Ia juga ingin Kyuhyun memberikan kalung itu dengan cara yang lembut.

Sungmin mengambil kalung itu dari saku seragamnya. Ia menghampiri sebuah cermin yang disediakan pemilik toko, dan mengenakan kalung peemberian Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas karena ternyata kalung itu sangat cocok untuknya. Tapi tetap saja perasaan sedih dan bersalah itu ada di dalam benak Sungmin. Karena pengunjung dari sekolahnya semakin berkurang, akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu juga.

Tanpa sengaja seorang namja menyenggol lengan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut keetika namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Sungmin sudah akan memanggilnya, tapi Kyuhyun langsung hilang dari pandangan. "Maaf, Kyu"

.

.

.

Acara sekolah siang itu sudah berakhir. Para murid telah mengambil jatah makan malamnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah mandi, dan ada yang belum. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang baru saja mandi ddi onsen, segera masuk ke kamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian.

Eunhyuk membuka tas kopernya terlebih dahulu. Dengan bangganya ia menunjukkan bikini yang ia beli kemarin, meskipun Sungmin sudah pernah melihatnya. Sungmin terlihat tidak peduli dan memilih langsung berganti pakaian saja.

"MWO!" Sungmin berteriak kaget ketika ia membuka zipper tasnya.

"Ada apa, Min?" Eunhyuk segera melompat menuju Sungmin dan melihat ke dalam tasnya.

"Dasar umma sialan!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya tampak heran dan akhirnya berinisiatif membuka tas koper Sungmin lebih lebar.

"Wah! Apa, ini?" seru Eunhyuk terkejut. "Kau bilang tidak mau bawa bikini, tapi kenapa kau malah bawa bikini super kecil begini, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk menunjukkan bikini yang entah apakah muat jika Sungmin memakainya, karena dada yeoja itu kan besar.

"Bukan aku! Tapi Umma!" sergah Sungmin kesal. Ia kembali mengacak acak isi kopernya, untuk memastikan apakah masih ada salah satu pakaian yang 'normal' dalam tasnya. Ternyata yang berubah hanya underwarenya dan ketambahan bikini. Pakaiannya yang lain masih ada. Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu meminjam pakaian Eunhyuk karena milik Eunhyuk lebih sempit dari miliknya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Sungmin tetap harus memilih satu dari antara underware sexy ini. Meskipun ia tidur bersama Eunhyuk, tapi tetap saja bahaya jika ia tidak mengenakan underware sama sekali. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih sebuah bra yang hampir menutupi seluruh prroporsi dadanya. Yah, meskipun ada bagian yang transparan.

Setelah berganti pakaian dalam, Sungmin mengenakan yukata tidur karena ia ingin segera tidur mala mini. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi belum sempat selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, Victoria, Jessica, dan yeoja teman sekelas Sungmin yang lain datang.

"Kalian sudah tidur?" tanya Yoona memastikan.

"Baru saja" jawab Eunhyuk yang kembali terbangun.

"Mau menyelinap ke kamar namja, tidak?" ajak Jessica. Sungmin yang sedang sangat ngantuk, dan ia benar-benar malas kemana-mana sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ajakan Jessica cs.

"Apa Donghae datang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja. Donghae kan sangat akrab dengan beberapa namja di kelas kita" jawab Yoona.

"Aku MAU!" seru Eunhyuk senang. Sungmin yang sudah hampir terbang kea lam mimpi, terbangun seketika dan terkejut ketika Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sudah beranjank dari ranjangnya, hendak pergi mengikuti Victoria cs.

"Aku juga ikut!"

Sungmin menatap malas, ketika ternyata para yeoja-yeoja 'merepotkan' dari kelasnya ini, membawa ia dan Eunhyuk ke kamar para namja. Sungmin tidak tahu dari mana Victoria mendapatkan jalan tercepat dan jauh dari pengawasan para ssaem. Ia ikut karena Eunhyuk ikut. Sedangkan Eunhyuk ikut karena ada Donghae. Jadi, Sungmin ikut karena takut Eunhyuk akan di'aha ihi' oleh Donghae. Lagi-lagi sifat protektifnya keluar.

"Annyeong" sapa Yoona ketika pertama kali masuk ke kamar para namja.

"Annyeong," balas para namja itu.

"Hyukkie" Donghae terkejut ketika Eunhyuk ikut datang. Ia menghampiri Eunhyuk dan senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kedatangan yeojachingunya. Sungmin mulai jengah ketika aura-aura cinta menguar di sekitar mereka. Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun ddan sektika pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dingin dan Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyapa Kyuhyun

"Ya, Sungmin! Kemarilah!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu menghampiri Changmin dan melihat Changmin dan beberapa namja sedang bermain kartu remi. "Mau ikut dengan kami?" ajak Changmin.

"Baiklahh" Sungmin menyanggupi ajakan Changmin dan duduk di sebelah namja itu. sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk pacaran di pojokan yang bisa dipantau Sungmin, yeoja-yeoja yang lain duudk melingkari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau kan sangat terkenal di kalangan para yeoja, apakah ada salah satu diantara mereka yang membuatmu tertarik" tanya Yoona pertama kali. Pertanyaan itu di dengar Sungmin dan segera saja Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada dari mereka yang menarik. Kenal saja tidak" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kalau begitu, apakah ada seorang yeoja yang telah mencuri hatimu?" tanya Jessica. Sungmin berdebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Kyuhyun keluarkan.

Kyuhyun yang tampaknya mengetahui sikap Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Ada" seketika sebuah gumaman dari para yeoja kompak terdengar. Membuat yang lainnya jadi penasaran dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan para yeoja. Termasuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa yeoja itu? Boleh aku mengenalnya?" tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum lagi, kali ini pada Sungmin dan yeoja itu merasa ada sebuah sengatan dari dadanya ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tida mau sebut merk disini. Yang penting, yeoja itu terlihat sangat imut di mataku. Ketika ia sedang menggodaku, sedih, malu dan marah, semuanya. Semuanya yang ada pada yeoja itu terlihat sangat manis di mataku" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya karena memerah malu.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya. Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Jessica lagi.

"Tidak. Kami tidak berpacaran. Kami memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa kami pecahkan, karena itulah akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkanku" kata Kyuhyun dan seketika gumaman maklum terdengar bak paduan suara. "Cintaku padanya bertepuk sebelah tangan" tambah Kyuhyun. Dan pernyataan Kyuhyun itulah yang membuat Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah. Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk seakan meminta saran. Tapi yeoja itu malah tersenyum dan mengelus punggungnya, seakan member kekuatan.

"Ish.. padahal kau ini tampan, jenius, ddan banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu. Tapi tak kusangka percintaanmu begitu rumit. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba meninggalkan dia saja?" tanya Yoona.

"Benar, tinggalkan saja dia dan cobalah membuka hati pada yeoja lain. Kami, misalnya?" saran Victoria. Raut wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi rasa khawatir yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Ia jadi menyesal meminta Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Sungmin kembali meminta saran dari Eunhyuk.

"Percaya dirilah, Min. Kau juga menyukainya, kan?" Sungmin masih merasa ragu, tapi ketika ia melihat kalung safir biru yang terikat di lehernya, membuat ia merasakan kekuatan.

"Benar! Kau bisa berkencan dengan kami kapan-kapan…" perkataan Jessica terputuskan ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik kimono Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tidak boleh melakukannya, karena Kyuhyun milikku!"

.

.

.

NP _

_ Super Junior – Daydream

_ SNSD – Baby baby

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Tidak boleh! Dia milikku!"

Hening seketika. Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul rintik-rintik di pipinya. Semua orang terpaku melihat wajah imut Sungmin yang tampak malu-malu sementara Kyuhyun, tentu saja ia menyeringai dengan sangat tampannya.

"Coba katakan lagi, Min! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" pinta Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Ap.. Apaan?" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Remasannya pada yukata bagian depannya semakin erat karena ia begitu gugup.

"Aku ingin dengar lagi, Min!" Kyuhyun merajuk manja.

"Andwe! TI.. tidak ada siaran ulang!" seru Sungmin menutupi wajah memerahnya.

"Oh, ayolah" Kyuhyun semakin merajuk dan semua orang bergumam maklum sekaligus tersipu sendiri melihat wajah imut Sungmin yang digoda Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, ternyata begitu?" seru Yoona paham.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu, Min?" seru Jessica kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka dia!" seru Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun Cuma menyengir maklum karena Sungmin pasti malu.

"Bukan suka, tapi cinta, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun mengoreksi dan Sungmin memerah sangat. Sorak sorai anak-anak sekelas pecah seketika.

"Diam! Sialan!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tampak kesal. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berubah sangat manis itu, dan menghampirinya.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Minnie"

**The Cursed Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semuanya milik Tuhan YME**

"Jin.. Jinjja?" Sungmin sedikit senang ketika Eunhyuk memujinya. Ia tersipu sendiri, tapi begitu mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi,k ia merasa malu sekali.

"Gawat! Yunho-ssaem datang!" seru Changmin dan sontak kegaduhan pun muncul. Semua orang ingin mengambil jatah futon mereka. Para yeoja yang datang masuk ke futon para namja, bersama para namja tentunya.

Sialnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlambat masuk kedalam futon Kyuhyun yang letaknya sangat jauh, namun sangat dekat dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Alhasil futon Kyuhyun diambil alih Donghae untuk tempat ia dan Eunhyuk bersembunyi.

"Ya! Ikan! Pergi dari futonku!" gertak Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang pergi! Siapa cepat dia yang dapat!" balas Donghae.

"Changmin! Lampunya!" teriak Jessica.

Lampu pun dimatikan dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat apapun. Langkah kaki berat semakin mendekat dan Kyuhyun tidak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi.

SRET

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kyuhyun geram ketika Sungmin membawanya memasuki sebuah lemari penyimpan futon.

"Menyelamatkan kita berdua, paboo!" umpat Sungmin seraya menutup kembali lemari dengan kaki kirinya.

"Cepat tidur! Besok kalian harus bangun pagi!' gertak Yunho begitu memasuki kamar namja.

"Ne, ssaem' jawab para namja kompak.

Kyuhyun menyeringai begitu melihat posisinya dengan Sungmin yang begitu membuat ia terangsang untuk menggoda yeoja itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin duduk tepat dibawah Kyuhyun. Yukata Sungmin terbelah dan menampakkan bahu mulus dengan bra hitam transparan. Keddua kaki Kyuhyun berada diantara kaki Sungmin yang mengangkang dan menampilkan underware bertali yang sangat tipis.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Sungmin mengamati keadaan luar dengan menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Rupanya ia tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya itu sangat menggoda.

"Nggh.." Sungmin mendesah seketika, ketika Kyuhyun menyingkap yukata bawahnya dan meraba bagian bawah paha yang dekat dengan kemaluannya itu. "Apaan…"

Umpatan Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepatnya mencium Sungmin. Ia langsung memasukan lidahnya dan benda itu langsung meraih ujung mulut Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu sulit bernafas, apalagi ini tempat yang sempit.

Kyuhyun mengelus tengkuk Sungmin dan menarik yukata yeoja itu hingga terlepas dari punggungnya. Tali yukata itu mengendor dan membuat Sungmin hampir naked.

"Nggh… hnggg" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu terlalu menahan tengkuknya.

DUAKKK

"Arghh" Kyuhyun menggeram kesakitan setelah Sungmin melepaskan bogem mentahnya.

"Sialan, kau! Mau kubunuh, ha?" seru Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ganjil dengan kekehan bak kakek mesum tak berdosa.

"Maaf, Min. kau sangat menggoda mala mini, dan pabbonya kau tidak menyadari hal itu" kata Kyuhyun polos. Sungmin terkejut dan begitu melihat yukatanya yang melorot sudah sampai perut serta menampakkan dada sintal berisi dengan bra mini transparan, membuat Sungmin benar-benar memerah.

"Kyuuhh.." Sungmin mendesah geli ketika tangan Kyuhyun mulai jahil meraih bra-nya dan hendak menyingkapnya keatas, tapi segera dihentikan dengan tajam oleh Sungmin.

"Kau bodoh, ingin melakukannya disini?" tanya Sungmin tajam dan ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mumpung sepi, dan kau juga sudah begitu, langsung saja" kata Kyuhyun mulai mencium Sungmin lagi. Tapi dengan cepat Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras hingga…

JDUAKK

"Suara apa itu?" seru Changmin keluar dari futonnya. Beberapa yang lain juga ikut keluar dan salah satunya menyalakan lampu.

"Argh.. appo!" erang Kyuhyun di dalam lemari. Changmin merasa ada sesuatu dari dalam lemari dan membukanya. Yang lainnya juga ikut di belakang Changmin karena penasaran.

"Omooo!" sontak semuanya bergumam terkejut.

Di dalam lemari terlihat Kyuhyun yang seperti dalam posisi bersujud dan memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan, sementara Sungmin dengan wajah horrornya yang kemerah-merahan duduk menekuk kaki dengan yukata yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya, namun Sungmin menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian! Baru jadian tadi saja sudah mulai 'main'!" komentar Jessica asal.

"Ya! Ii bukan yang seperti kalian lihat dan pikirkan, PABBO!" sergah Sungmi dengan wajah penuh malunya. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan karena kejeduk atap lemari yang pendek.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian 'main' nggak bilang-bilang? Aku ingin mereka adegan kalian!" tambah Changmin yang kemudian di lempari majalah yadong yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Akhirnya malam itu di Okinawa, adalah malam yang panjang bagi Sungmin dan tentunya Kyuhyun. Sakit kepala Kyuhyun yang tak sembuh-sembuh, dan Sungmin yang tak bisa tidur karena terus-terusan digoda teman-teman sekelasnya tentang kejadian mesum tadi.

"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun SIALAN!" umpat Sungmin kesal.

"Nggrhh… appo, Min" dan Kyuhyun malah kesakitan (mendesah)

.

.

.

Pandangan mata Sungmin memicing. Ia terlalu fokus pada pion-pion hitamnya. Ia harus waspada! Jangan sampai king kalah! Sungmin pun menggerakkan pion kudanya, dan segera Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Checkmate"

"Argghhh!" seru Sungmin gusar begitu menyadari pion Kyuhyun mengalahkan King terkekeh senang.

"Jangan pernah bisa mengalahkan si jenius Cho Kyuhyun, Min!" seru Kyuhyun sombong. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal dan mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

"Permisi" sapa Heechul yang memasuki kamar Sungmin dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Heechul membawa nampan itu ke meja kecil milik Sungmin. "Ini makanannya, ne" kata Heechul seraya berdiri lagi.

"Umma mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sungmin. Pantas jika Sungmin bertanya begitu, Heechul terlihat akan bersiap-siap pergi lagi.

"Tentu saja menjenguk nenek bersama Sungjin" kata Heechu seraya beranjak.

"Aku ikut!" seru Sungmin.

"Tidak usah. Kan ada Kyuhyun disini. Kau temani Kyuhyun saja" kata Heechul.

"Umma! Ayo cepat!" seru Sungjin yang muncul dengan ranselnya.

"Ne, Sungmin. Umma berangkat dulu!" seru Heechul dengan seringaian anehnya pada Kyuhyun dan langsung ditangkap jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merengut kesal ketika ia malah harus menemani Kyuhyun. Padahal ia tidak ingin. Namja itu pasti melakukan hal yang aneh padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" seru Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, tapi Kyuhyun dengan segera menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke.. ke supermarket" kata Sungmin beralasan. Tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun berubah memelas.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu" kata Kyuhyun memohon.

"Ta.. tapi?" Sungmin menjadi ragu ketika Kyuhyun memohon seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu" Kyuhyun memohon dengan sangat. Sungmin jadi merasa tidak enak, dan akhirnya ia setuju. Sungmin duduk diatas Kyuhyun yang bersila dan namja itu segera memeluknya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin amat erat. Ia resapi setiap liter wangi strawberry manis milik Sungmin dan menciumi lehernya. Wanginya membuat perasaannya sangat tenang. Semakin lama dan erat Kyuhyun memeluknya, sebuah rasa nyaman pun hinggap di hati Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, kan? Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae, Lee Sungmin"

"Na.. nado" Sungmin menahan malu ketika menjawab pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. Ia ikut menyambut pelukan Kyuhyun dan ikut merasakan wangi mint Kyuhyun yang sangat maskulin.

ZRUT… ZRUT…

"Eh.." Sungmin terkejut ketika ia merasakan sebuah tarikan dan ada sesuatu yang kendur entah dimana. "WHAA!" Sungmin terjungkang kebelakang karena dorongan Kyuhyun dan terkejut ketika namja evil itu langsung menciumi lehernya. "Ap.. apa yang.. ngghh" Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menjilat lehernya dengan sangat lambat. Seakan ingin menikmati tiap mili lehernya.

Kedua tangan Sungmin memberontak tapi dengan segera Kyuhyun mengangkatnya keatas kepala Sungmin hingga yeoja itu seperti membusungkan dadanya. Kyuhyun segera menarik singlet Sungmin dan segera terlepas beserta dengan branya. Wajah Sungmin memerah ketika dada putih seksinya itu dijilat Kyuhyun. "Kk.. Kyuuh.."

"Waeyo, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh bak kakek tua mesum. Ia kembali menggerayangi dada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin sementara ia mengemut dada yang lain. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya karena tak kuat menahan perlakuan Kyuhyun dan melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menyerah dan mencoba menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun. dan sentuhannya terlalu nikmat untuk dirasakan sendiri.

"Kyuuhh.. ngghh.." Sungmin mengerang lagi ketika hotpantsnya diloloskan Kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah menyerah dan akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun menekuk dan melebarkan kaki Sungmin dan menggesekkan jarinya di klitoris Sungmin dengan cepat dan tanpa persiapan.

"Nggh… Kyuuh…" Sungmin mendesah hebat dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk menusuk vaginanya sendiri lebih dalam.

"Kau benar-benar tak sabar, eoh?" ejek Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya malu dan segera menarik Kyuhyunagar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Lakukan saja, pabbo!" seru Sungmin (semangat). Mungkin karena pada dasarmnya ia adalah namja yang mesum dan playboy, maka ketika menjadi yeoja ia tetap tak bisa menahan rasa mesumnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. "Langsung ke permainan inti?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Sungmin. Seringai Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Ia pun melebarkan kedua kaki Sungmin dan mengeluarkan junior yang ternyata sudah bersiap dari tadi.

JLEB

Kyuhyun memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat di vagina Sungmin sekaligus merobek keperawanannya. Karena vaginanya masih kering dan lagi selaput daranya yang telah robek membuat Sungmin meringis sakit. Darah perawan keluar dan meleleh begitu saja. Sungmin tak menyangka sakitnya akan seperti ini. Perih seperti ketika teriris pisau. Bahkan lebih perih dari teriris pisau.

Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu dan tersenyum mengejek. "Salah sendiri minta dimasukkan."

"Aku tidak tahan, pabbo!" seru Sungmin meninju bahu Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup kemeja birunya. Sungmin baru menyadari kalau ternyata Kyuhyun masih berpakaian kecuali bagian bawahnya.

Sedikit keberanian, Sungmin membuka kemeja Kyuhyun. Ditariknya kemeja itu kebelakang lalu dibuangnya entah kemana. Dengan kedua kakinya, Sungmin juga menarik celana Kyuhyun agar terlepas sempurna dari kakinya. Alhasil, mereka berdua sama-sama naked. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin begitu menginginkannya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak tahan, kok" aku Kyuhyun jujur dan melepaskan juniornya dan menggantinya dengan ketiga jarinya sekaligus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Membasahimu, chagi. Kau kesakitan karena milikmu belum basah" jelas Kyuhyun seraya menggesekkan klitoris Sungmin dengan cepat. Kyuhyun pun meremas dada Sungmin kembali. Ia mainkan juga putting kecokelatan yeoja itu.

"Urghhh." Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat. Tangannya meremas bahu Kyuhyun lalu menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk mencium bibirnya.

Kecapan-kecapan akibat pertarungan lidah pun terjadi. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan tidak mau kalah. Sungmin terkejut ketika kocokan di vaginanya semakin cepat. Kyuhyun melakukannya super cepat, membuat Sungmin melenguh dalam ciuman Kyuhyun. Lidahnya kalah bertarung karena pengaruh rangsangan Kyuhyun di vaginanya. Sungmin pun pasrah saja mulutnya digoda Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Ngghh… hnnggghh.." desahan Sungmin semakin kuat ketika remasan dan kocokan Kyuhyun semakin kencang. "Aaaaanngghhhhh" desahan panjang Sungmin mewakili cairan orgasme yang keluar dengan sangat banyaknya lewat vagina Sungmin.

Deru nafas Sungmin sedikit lebih cepat. Jantungnya berdebar karena orgasme yang lumayan membuatnya lelah. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan Sungmin dan menjilatnya.

"Kau tidak jijik?" tanya Sungmin aneh.

"Enak, kok. Mau?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan jarinya tapi dengan segera Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bisa langsung ke yang tadi?" tanya Sungmin menantang. Kyuhyun menyeringai kembali begitu melihat Sungmin sangat bersemangat.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan juniornya dan kali ini disambut dengan tarikan pinggang Kyuhyun oleh kedua kaki Sungmin. Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan menarik namja itu lagi semakin dekat padanya.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku ujian, aku membayangkan hal seperti ini denganmu" kata Sungmin sedikit ragu.

"Jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Yeoja itu mengangguk mengiyakan dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Artinya kau suka padaku" kata Kyuhyun berkesimpulan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan!" seru Sungmin memulainya dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Nggh.. hhh.. hnggghh.." Sungmin mendesah sendiri dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai semangat. Ia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan menggenjot pinggul Sungmin berlainan arah.

"Arghh.. Min.." Kyuhyun mengegram ketika juniornya sulit memasuki lubang Sungmin yang sempit. Tapi ia tetap menggenjot pinggang Sungmin.

"Kyuuhh.. hngghh.. arghhh" Sungmin mendesah kuat ketika junior yang besar itu semakin melesak masuk ke vaginanya. "Teehh..ruusssh.."desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terus memompa tubuhnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat pinggang Sungmin dan menaik turunkannya begitu juga dengan pinggangnya. "Kyuuh.. ahh..kuhh.." Junior Kyuhyun dijepit semakin erat oleh vagina Sungmin.

"Ne, Min.. ayoohhnggh.." ucapan yang membaur dengan desahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi hingga akhirnya cairan mereka keluar bersamaan dan bercampur menjadi satu di dalam rahim Sungmin.

"Arghhh…" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melenguh lega ketika mereka telah orgasme bersamaan. Cairan mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan sebagian keluar. Sungmin merasa isi perutnya sangat penuh. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju ranjang king size Sungmin yang empuk dengan kedua kaki Sungmin masih mengait di pinggang Kyuhyun. Mereka sama sekali belum melepaskan kontak mereka.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin dengan posisi duduk diatas Kyuhyun dan kaki yang mengangkang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menyelimuti mereka dengan selimut Sungmin yang sepertinya habis dicuci.

"Masih kuat, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Sungmin. "Masuk ronde ke dua?"

"Siapa takut?" Sungmin berpegangan pada bahu Kyuhyun da kemudian menggerakkan kembali pinggangnya naik turun. "Hhnggh… anghhh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah dan payudara seksinya bergerak naik turun. Kyuhyun meraik dada bulat itu dan meremasnya kuat "Arrhh… Kyuuh.." Sungmin meringis kenikmatan dan terus bekerja menggerakkan bagian bawahnya.

Remasan Kyuhyun pada dada Sungmin membuat payudara itu semakin terlihat membesar. Kyuhyun mengulum dada itu bulat-bulat. Memasukkan semuanya kedalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat seperti bayi kehausan.

"Kyuuh… lebihhh.. keehh.. raaashh.." pinta Sungmin masih dengan genjotannya diatas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyanggupinya dan meremas dada Sungmi lebih kencang. Junior Kyuhyun kembali menegang membuat Sungmin kembali merasakan sesak di vaginanya yang mulai berkedut.

"Lagi.. Minn.. hhh" Kyuhyun ikut mendesah ketika vagina Sungmin menjepit penisnya lebih erat. Ia pun menghentikan kulumannya pada dada Sungmin dan berganti dengan mencium yeoja itu sementara tangannya ganti meremas payudara Sungmin.

Genjotan Sungmin semakin cepat dan membuat Kyuhyun ikut melenguh hebat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat karena merasakan nikmat luar biasa yang tidak ada henti-hentinya. Bercinta dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya candu. Tentu saja, karena ia sering disentuh namja itu. Dalam artian di grepe-grepe. Itu menjadikannya sebuah kebiasaan.

Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin lebih kencang ketika ia merasakan panisnya semakin membesar sementara vagina Sungmin menjepitnya sangat kuat. Rasanya cairan semennya hampir keluar. "Minhh.. aghkk.. akuuhh"

"Nggghhhh… ohnggg" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melenguh bersama ketika akhirnya cairan mereka kembali keluar bersamaan. Kembali bercampur jadi satu, bahkan keluar dari vagina Sungmin yang sudah sangat memerah.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Kau sialan!" umpat Sungmin. "Kau membuat ranjang empukku basah karena ini" Sungmin menggerutu dan dibalas dengan kekehan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan semburat merah Sungmin kembali tersebar di pipinya. "Saranghae, Min.." Sungmin terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nado"

.

.

.

Nafas Sungmin yang kelelahan sudah surut surut dan berganti dengan deru nafas yang teratur karena ia tertidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah imut Sungmin. Inilah yang selalu ia impikan tiap hari jika bersama Sungmin. Tak disangka, ternyata terwujud juga.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus rambut panjang hitamnya. Kyuhyun ingat ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sungmin, warna rambutnya masih pirang. Tapi setelah pertemuan kedua, rambutnya berubah hitam. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat pertemuan unik itu. Tapi kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Min. Bukan maksud mempermainkanmu, tapi percayalah. Aku mencintaimu" kata Kyuhyun penuh sesal.

Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang dengan posisi yeoja itu diatasnya. Kyuhyun merasa posisi tidur Sungmin sangat tidak nyaman, dan akhirnya ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan Sungmin kearah samping dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi melihat wajah tidur Sungmin yang seperti bayi. Dielusnya lembut pipi Sungmin dan dikecupinya wajah mulus yeoja itu penuh cinta. Dan diakhir, ia peluk yeoja itu tanpa jarak. Membuat kontak mereka semakin menyatu sekaligus membuat Sungmin sedikit melenguh karena junior Kyuhyun memperdalam titik rangsangnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ambil peduli kalau Sungmin bangun. Toh setelah beberapa ronde lagi, yeoja itu akan tertidur.

Tapi kemudian, Kyuhyun teringat suatu hal. Dan itu membuatnya amat sangat sedih. Pelukannya pada Sungmin semakin erat dan semakin posesif. Seakan tidak mengijinkan yeoja itu pergi darinya. "Percayalah, Min. Aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Riap-riap kicau burung membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Rasa kantuk sedikit menyerang namun lebih cepat rasa bangunnya. Sungmin terkesiap ketika melihat dada bidang Kyuhyun menyentuh hidungnya. Ia menaikkan kepalanya keatas dan mendapati wajah tidur Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan.

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Tapi seketika namja itu langsung mengemut bibir Sungmin. Yeoja itu terkejut berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sulit. Kyuhyun mengurung tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nggh.. Kyuhh.." Sungmin melenguh ketika dengan cepat Kyuhyun mempermainkan lidahnya. Menarik lidah itu dan membuat Sungmin banyak menelan air liurnya sekaligus sulit bernafas. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa mencekik Kyuhyun dan ciuman itu terlepas.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Min?" sungut Kyuhyun memegangi lehernya yang di cekik Sungmin.

"Kau sendiri ingin membuatku mati kehabisan nafas, ha?" seru Sungmin kesal dan menyikut perut Kyuhyun dengan lututnya agar kontak kelamin mereka terputuskan. "Akhhh.. sstttt.." Sungmin meringis ketika ia berusaha berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tertatih-tatih karena selangkangannya yang sakit. Kyuhyun pun mengekori Sungmin. "Apa-apaan, kau?" Sungmin Nampak tak terima ketika Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan memojokkannya di shower.

"Sex in the morning, chagi" kata Kyuhyun seraya menjilat pipi Sungmin.

"Hentikan, dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan dan piknik telah berlalu. Sungmin pulang sekolah pagi ini. Dia ke sekolah hanya mengisi absen dan mengurus ijasah dan kemudian pulang. Inginnya mengajak Eunhyuk jalan-jalan. Tapi yeoja itu malah asyik kencan dengan Donghae. Ingin pergi dengan Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu menghilang entah kemana. Sejak pagi Sungmin memang tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Mungkin namja itu tidak berangkat.

Sungmin berjalan santai melewati taman. Temben sekali taman itu terlihat sangat ramai. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi penerimaan rapot dan para murid menghabiskan waktu selain pergi ke sekolah. Sungmin sudah akan berjalan lagi, namun berhenti ketika melihat sebuah kaki tergeletak menyembul dari balik semak-semak.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi heran, melihat kaki yang tak biasa itu. Ia merasa familiar dengan sepatu aneh yang digunakan kaki itu. Iseng-iseng, Sungmin menendang kaki itu dan si pemiliknya mengerang kaget.

"Siapa yang… oh, kau Lee Sungmin" Sungmin terkejut ketika si pemilik kaki memanggil namanya dari balik semak-semak. Yeoja itu pun menengok masuk dan terkejut ketika melihat dewa Yesung tiduran di balik semak-semak.

"De.. dewa Yesung?"

"Wah, kau ingat padaku" dewa itu mengucek matanya dan duduk bersila. "Kau jangan berdiri di sana! Menghalangi penglihatanku" kata Yesung gusar. Sungmin pun duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Kenapa seorang dewa sepertimu bisa disini?" tanya Sungmin heran. Yesung menunjuk sesuatu dari celah semak-semak dan diikuti Sungmin. "Yeoja?" Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat seorang yeoja. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya dan menyadari yeoja yang diamati oleh Dewa Yesung adalah Ryeowook. "Kim Ryeowook?"

""Jangan sentuh dia! Atau kubuat kau jadi perjaka tua" ancam Yesung.

"Ah, maaf. Aku bukan perjaka lagi" kata Sungmin meralat perkataan Yesung.

"Oh, baiklah. Perawan tua"

"Tapi aku masih muda" ngotot Sungmin. Yesung memutar matanya dan berkata malas.

"Terserah" beberapa saat kemudian, keheningan seketika. Yesung masih mengamati Kim Ryeowook dan Sungmin terdiam tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia memilih mengamati Yesung yang sedang mengamati Ryeowook.

"Kau malah jadi seperti stalkernya Kim Ryeowook" komentar Sungmin asal.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Sungmin lebih memilih mengalah dan diam saja.

"Kau pacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung dan Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Seketika Yesung tersenyum lebar. "Gamsahamnida"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Iya, maksudnya kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku?"

"Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa bereinkarnasi dan menikah dengan Ryeowook" Sungmin sweatdrop sendiri melihat dewa maniak seperti Yesung.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya apa hubungannya aku dan Kyuhyun pacaran, lalu kau bereinkarnasi?" Yesung terdiam sejenak, namun matanya masih mengamati Ryeowook.

"Karena para dewa bertaruh tentang kalian" jawab Yesung jujur. "Aku bertaruh, kalau kalian pacaran, aku akan bereinkarnasi dan menikah dengan Ryeowook" jelas Yesung. Sungmin hanya meng-oh kan tidak peduli dan beranjak dari duduknya karena merasa pertemuannya dengan dewa Yesung, sangatlah tidak penting. "Tunggu" Dewa Yesung menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Apa lagi?"

"Yah, meskipun kau membuatku bisa bereinkarnasi, tapi aku tetap tidak setuju kau berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun" kata Yesung dengan wajah datarnya. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya" kata Yesung lagi.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya, namun Yesung menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tidak tahu, Lee Sungmin. Aku lebih mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, dibanding kau mengenalnya. Donghae pun tidak mengenal Kyuhyun lebih banyak dariku" kata Yesung membuat Sungmin terdiam tajam. "Selain itu, karena kalian tidak berjodoh, asal kau tahu" mata foxy Sungmin melebar terkejut. Ia dan Kyuhyun tidak berjodoh, setelah apa yang sudah mereka lalui saat ini?

"Kau, bercanda" Sungmin mendesis kesal. "Kau bilang aku dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa bersama?"

"Siapa yang bilang 'tidak akan pernah'?" koreksi Yesung. "Oh, maaf kalau aku kurang lengkap memberikanmu pernyataan. "Untuk sekarang, kau tidak berjodoh dengannya" jelas Yesung.

"Lalu kapan?" Sungmin membentak Yesung kesal. "Kalian semua benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku mencintainya, dan aku sudah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya setelah aku melakukan ini semua!" seru Sungmin kesal. Ia menatap tajam Yesung yang membalasnya dengan wajah datar.

"Salah siapa kau bercinta dengannya sebelum waktunya? Memangnya, kau akan menjadi yeoja selamanya?" kata Yesung sarkartis dan Sungmin terkejut. "Kau tahu, kenapa kami merubahmu menjadi yeoja? Untuk menyadarkanmu rasa sakit para yeoja yang kau campakkan. Harusnya kau menyadari" Yesung memutus perkataannya dan berdiri lalu membersihkan seragam dewanya. "… dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah namja. Dan itu takkan pernah berubah" perkataan Yesung berakhir dan ia menghilang begitu saja.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke sembarang tempat, mencari dewa itu, namun Yesung tak terlihat. Bahkan Kim Ryeowook sudah menghilang dari tempat bermainnya. Sepertinya Yesung mengikuti kemanapun Ryeowook pergi.

"Sialan!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Ia pun berbalik keluar dari semak-semak. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun. Niatnya untuk bertanya sesuatu hal. Karena jujur saja, Sungmin masih bingung kenapa Yesung menyuruhnya berhati-hati dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka tak berjodoh bukan menjadi alasan untuknya berhati-hati pada Kyuhyun. Satu pemikiran Sungmin adalah, Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling mengenal. Begitukah?

Sungmin sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. Tepatnya apartemen namja itu. Baru pertama kalinya Sungmin kemari, jadi pantas jika ia merasa asing. Apartemennya tidak terlalu mewah, hanya apartemen sederhana. Rasa penasaran Sungmin menjalar seketika. Siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun? Namja itu tak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun di masa lalu.

Sungmin menaiki tangga apartemen dan mencocokkan nomornya dengan alamat yang diberikan Donghae sebelumnya.

302.

Sungmin berada tepat di depan pintu itu. Ia sedikit gugup. Karena jujur, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah keinginan baginya untuk segera ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tidak menghubungi namja itu sama sekali.

Sungmin meyakinkan hatinya untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentang Yesung, tapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun nampak berbicara dengan seseorang di kamarnya.

"Iya, aku tahu"

"…"

"Bukan urusanmu, aku melakukan itu dengannya, pak tua!" Sungmin terkejut. Apakah yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam?

"…"

"Ya! Begini-begini aku sudah membantumu menghukumnya, kau tahu!" Pikiran Sungmin sedikit berkecamuk. Hukuman? Apa Kyuhyun tahu tentang hukumannya sebagai seorang yeoja?

"…"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula Dewa Yesung sudah menceritakan beberapa hal pada dia" Sungmin terkejut lagi ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Yesung. Apakah mereka benar-benar saling mengenal?

"…"

"Harusnya Appa berterima kasih padaku, karena aku bersedia membantu. Dasar Dewa Siwon tidak tahu berterima kasih!"

"Apa? Dewa mesum itu, ayah Kyuhyun?"

"Sudahlah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" seru Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Sungmin sudah akan membuka pintu, Sungmin kembali mendengar suara namja lain yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kata sajangnim?"

"Dia bilang kita harus bersiap untuk upacara nanti malam" kata Kyuhyun malas.

"Begitukah? Oh, ya. Upacaranya 'dia'. Ya, kan?" Kyuhyun hanya berdeham mengiyakan. Temannya menyeringai jahil. "Kau memang hebat. Bahkan bisa merenggut keperawanannya ketika ia masih di hukum" puji temannya itu dengan tertawa. Sungmin membelalak dan ia pastikan yang mereka bicarakan pasti dirinya.

"Ini kan usulmu. Lagipula aku memang suka, kok" kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Berarti kita berdua memang hebat. Duo evil!" seru teman Kyuhyun bangga.

"Terserah kau saja, Choikang" sungut Kyuhyun dan berbaring tidur.

"Choikang?" siapa Choikang?" Sungmin masih menguping pembicaraan mereka, mencari informasi, eh?

"Begitu, kah? Hmm.. nanti malam, kita harus meminta imbalan pada ayahmu. Anggap saja sebagai pekerjaan duo Dewa Jahil, Choi Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin"

"MWO!" Sungmin membelalak sangat kaget. Badanya mematung terpaku. Bibirnya bergetar dan perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun adalah seorang Dewa juga, lebih-lebih Changmin. Si ketua kelas mesum itu, juga seorang dewa rekan Kyuhyun? Mendengar Kyuhyun anak Siwon, ia sedikit terkejut karena Sungmin pikir, Kyuhyun setengah dewa. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun dewa murni? "Sialan!" umpat Sungmin menggeram kesal. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mendengarnya. Kau sudah tahu, kan?" kata Changmin menebak. Kyuhyun menatap pintu keluar apartemennya dengan perasaan sendu.

"Ya, aku tahu"

.

.

.

Sialan, sialan, SIALAN! Umpatan Sungmin tak kunjung berhenti. Sungmin sendiri tak menyangkan Kyuhyun benar-benar mempermainkannya. Ia merasa benar-benar sangat pabbo sekarang. Harusnya sejak Kyuhyun menyebut Siwon sebagai ayahnya, Sungmin sudah harus berpikir cepat, kalau Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi apa? Ia malah mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah Dewa Jahil bersamaan dengan Shim Changmin.

Sungmin menatap jijik kalung pemberian Kyuhyun yang melingkar di lehernya. Ditariknya dengan paksa kalung itu dan diinjaknya hingga tak berbentuk. Bahkan hingga serpihan-serpihan kecil dan sisanya Sungmin tending sejauh mungkin.

"Sialan! Kenapa ia melakukan itu semua setelah apa yang sudah kami lakukan?" umpat Sungmin kesal. Pantas saja jika Dewa Yesung memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati pada Kyuhyun. Ternyata inilah, maksudnya.

Sungmin berlari terus dan terus berlari. Ia tidak peduli banyak orang berlalu lalang melewatinya atau kendaraan kecil hampir menabraknya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan hidupnya lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyebut upacara. Pasti upacara penghukumannya. Sungmin melirik jam tangan di antara larinya. Jam dua siang. Masih cukup lama sampai malam, dan upacara penghukuman itu dilaksanakan. Daripada Sungmin bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, daripada Sungmin harus melihat wajah jahil Kyuhyun yang mengejeknya, daripada…

"AWAAAAAS!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Mian untuk update yang sangat lama. Liburan, tapi author disuruh kerja rodi sama ibunda ratu.. fiuhhh… kecewa dengan chapter ini? Hahaa.. oke-oke.. sejujurnya, saya sebagai author juga kecewa, karena ending cerita yang membuat saya malas menyelesaikannya.. tapi tenang aja, bagi yang kecewa, ada sekuel. Tapi oneshot.. bikin ff panjang, malesin.. 3,,3

Signed

KSH


	11. Chapter 11

"AWAAAAS!"

Suara melengking itu mengejutkan Sungmin dan waktu pun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sebuah mobil pick up pengangkut makanan menabrak Sungmin dan tubuh itu terlempar sangat jauh.

"Minnie, ya!" Eunhyuk, yang kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian, berlari diikuti dengan Donghae menuju Sungmin. Tangisnya pecah, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sungmin yang terbujur lemas, tak bergerak.

Aneh. Sangat aneh. Batin Donghae. Tabrakan tragis itu tidak menyebabkan Sungmin berdarah sedikitpun. Ia pun menenangkan Eunhyuk dan mereka bersama-sama membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

**The Cursed Love**

**Belongs to The GREATEST GOD**

.

Sungmin merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menyadari, tubuh yeojanya sudah berubah menjadi tubuh namja yang atletis. Sungmin meghela nafas lega. Ia pikir ia pasti sudah mati. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi, ia tak perlu lagi kembali menjadi namja, atau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tak perlu lagi bertemu dengan para Dewa konyol yang menyebalkan itu.

"Salah, Lee Sungmin" suara serak-serak basah yang menggema itu menyadarkan Sungmin. "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan! Kau membuat kami melakukan upacara penghukumanmu lebih cepat dari waktunya" sungut dewa itu. Dewa Siwon tepatnya.

Mata Sungmin terbuka sepenuhnya dan mendapati dirinya sudah kembali berada di taman nirwana dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh. Dilihatnya semua para dewa berkumpul dengan pakaian pendeta mereka. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas, wajah Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan rasa sedih dan menyesal. Tapi Sungmin tidak ambil peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan para dewa itu dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan para dewa.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasakan rasa sakit dikhianati para yeoja?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin menggeram lirih, mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Rasa sakitmu adalah rasa sakit para yeoja yang telah kau campakkan itu, Lee Sungmin"

"Kau salah!" seru Sungmin meralat ucapan Siwon. "Sebejat-bejatnya diriku, walaupun aku suka bermain dengan wanita, tapi aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Aku tak pernah merenggut keperawanan para yeoja yang telah kucampakkan. Hubungan kami hanya sekedar French kiss dan tak pernah lebih dari itu. Jadi kurasa, aku masih jauh lebih baik ketimbang dewa mesum yang hanya suka menggrepe-grepe badan yeoja" sindir Sungmin dengan menatap Kyuhyun. Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya tak kuat mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sungmin.

Dewa Siwon menatap Sungmin angkuh. Ia tampak berpikir bagaimana untuk membalas perkataan Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kupikir hukuman yang kami berikan memang pantas untukmu. Setimpal dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini. Terlebih kau menyakiti hati yeoja Dewa Yesung. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga menyakiti semua yeoja selama kau hidup. Jadi…" Dewa Siwon tersenyum meremehkan. "Impas, kan?" Sungmin mendecih kesal dan berdiri angkuh.

"Begitukah? Jika Ryeowook mendapat keadilan dari kalian karena ulahku, lalu keadilan apa yang kudapat karena ulah kalian?" tanya Sungmin balik. Dewa Siwon tercekat namun wajah stoic-nya menyembunyikan perasaan gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Menggelikan sekali, jika dewa tidak bisa bertindak adil pada makhluk-makluk nya" sindir Sungmin tajam.

"Kau menyebut kami tidak adil, eh? Baiklah, jika kau inginkan keadilan akan kami ubah kau sebagai yeoja. Agar kau bisa menikmati tubuh yeojamu itu atau mungkin tidur berulang kali dengan Kyuhyun" seru Siwon. Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Ap.. appa!"

"Waeyo, Kyu-ah? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Meniduri Lee Sungmin adalah hasrat terbesarmu, kan?" kata Siwon membuat Sungmin mengernyit penasaran.

"Apa maksdumu?" tanya Sungmin dan Siwon terkekeh.

"Ah, ya. Kau tidak tahu. Asal kau tahu saja, yang mengusulkan penghukumanmu adalah Dewa Jahil ini" Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun dan namja itu membuang mukanya. "Semua itu ia lakukan karena dia menyukaimu" jelas Siwon. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Dasar anak bodoh! Padahal kau sudah menikah dengan Dewi Kecantikan, Victoria Song. Tapi kau lebih memilih namja ini?" sungut Siwon. Victoria tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun mesra. Terlihat sekali tatapan tak suka Victoria pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam dalam berjuta pertanyaan dibenaknya. Ternyata semua ini adalah sekongkolan para dewa untuk mempermainkannya. Untuk membuat Cho Kyuhyun bisa menyentuhnya. Sampai-sampai menurunkan Changmin dan Victoria untuk membantu Kyuhyun mewujudkan keinginannya. Semua ini demi Kyuhyun?

"Kau merubahku menjadi yeoja? Hh.. yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau!" seru Sungmin tegas.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri juga menyukai saat-saat menjadi yeoja?" tanya Dewa Siwon.

"TI-DAK! Aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau inginkan untuk mendapatkan keadilanmu dari kami?" tanya Dewa Siwon. Sungmin berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum mengejek menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin hal ini tidak akan pernah ada. Jadi, aku ingin kembali di kehidupan sebelum aku pulang meninggalkan Kim Ryeowook"

"MWO!" kali ini protes keluar dari Yesung. "Apa maksdumu?! Kau berniat mengambil Ryeowook-ku lagi?"

"Aku tidak bilang ingin mengambil Ryeowook-mu. Hanya minta mengembalikanku ke kehidupan sebelum aku meninggalkan Ryeowook. Itu saja" kata Sungmin santai.

"Kau ini! Dewa Siwon! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Diterima!" suara berat seorang dewa mengejutkan mereka semua. "Permintaan yang sangat bagus, Lee Sungmin" seorang dewa dengan tongkatnya berjalan pelan menuju mereka. Tampak sekali cahaya berpendar-pendar menyilaukan mata. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Li… Leeteuk?" Sungmin tampak tidak yakin dengan pendapatnya, tapi wajah dewa itu seperti Leeteuk. Dewa itu tersebut menanggapi Sungmin.

"Pa.. Park Jungsoo Sajangnim" seru Siwon bergidig hormat. Mereka seketika jatuh bersimpuh hormat dihadapan tetua dewa itu.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, ha?" seru Leeteuk gusar namun dengan intonasi yang tenang. "Dengan seenaknya kalian mempermainkan kehidupan manusia. Tugas kita adalah mengatur kehidupan manusia. Bukan mempermainkannya seperti ini!" seru Jungsoo marah. Para dewa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Victoria.

"Ma.. maaf, Sajangnim. Ka.. kami hanya menghukum Lee Sungmin yang sudah mempermainkan para yeoja" kata Dewa Siwon takut-takut.

"Menghukum, katamu? Bercerminlah! Kau sendiri bagaimana, ha? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu! Memiliki istri lebih dari seribu apa bukan berarti mempermainkan yeoja, ha?" perkataan Jungsoo mengejutkan banyak dewa. Termasuk Sungmin. Ia hanya berpikir, memiliki istri banyak pasti melelahkan. Kenapa Siwon bisa betah? "Dan lagi, bertaruh dengan kehidupan seseorang, apa itu bukan judi namanya?!" seru Jungsoo gusar. Para dewa semakin menunduk dalam-dalam. Mereka terlihat sangat takut dengan kuasa dari Jungsoo. Sungmin tersenyum lega."Nah, Lee Sungmin" panggil Jungsoo.

"Ne?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kerja anak buahku yang benar-benar payah ini. Hanya kutinggal berlibur saja, mereka seperti ini" kata Jungsoo menggaruk kepalanya, tampak tak berdosa.

'Heeeh.. pantas jika para dewa itu bertindak konyol mempermainkanku. Pemimpinnya saja suka berlibur' batin Sungmin.

"Hehe.. jadi, Lee Sungmin. Sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikan kalian sejak awal. Aku bahkan menjadi teman sekelasmu. Kau ingat?" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia teringat dengan teman sekelasnya, sewaktu menjadi yeoja dulu, Leeteuk. "Sebenarnya, jauh dari rencana mereka mempermainkanmu, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah anak-anak itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik"

"Jadi kau menjadikanku kelinci percobaan hanya untuk menguji mereka?" tanya Sungmin kesal dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan wajah tanpa dosa milik Jungsoo. Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sudah lelah marah-marah dan hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Tenang saja, waktu akan kembali berputar. Karena dengan kekuasaanku, aku bisa melakukannya" kata Jungsoo menenangkan Sungmin.

"Haaah, ya sudahlah" Sungmin menghela nafas lega dan mengelus dadanya.

"Naah, jadi kalau kau meminta keadilan padaku karena ulah mereka, akan kukabulkan" kata Jungsoo dengan wajah malaikatnya. "Katakan saja apa keinginanmu" Sungmin terdiam berpikir tentang keinginannya.

"Aku ingin mereka semua dihukum karena sudah mempermainkanku" kata Sungmin tegas.

"Tenang saja, itu sudah pasti dilakukan karena mereka gagal menjadi dewa. Ada yang lain?" Sungmin terdiam berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya sekarang. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Amat tipis, sampai lebih terlihat seperti senyum kesedihan. Sungmin pun memandang Kyuhyun sejenak dan mengatakan keinginannya.

"Kalau terlahir kembali, aku ingin … dan … "

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pergerakan bibir Sungmin yang menyebutkan keinginannya. Namja itu tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, apa yang diinginkannya pada Jungsoo.

"Min!" Kyuhyun sudah akan mengejar Sungmin, tapi kabut putih milik Jungsoo menghalanginya. Kabut itu membawa Sungmin kembali ke dunianya. Kyuhyun menatap sedih Sungmin dan merasa penyesalan yang amat dalam di hatinya.

"Naah, sekarang waktunya hukuman bagi kalian" kata Jungsoo dengan senyum iblis nya.

CTAAARRR

.

.

.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" suara melengking seorang yeoja mengejutkan Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati yeoja imut itu menangis.

"Ryeo.. Ryeowook?"

"Kau kejam, Lee Sungmin! Aku tak menyangka, kau akan menghianatiku!" seru Ryeowook dengan tangis yang sesenggukan. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia kembali ke dunianya. Dunia yang sebenarnya. Sungmin pun tersenyum lembut saat melihat Ryeowook yang menangis. Ia sudah akan menghampiri yeoja itu, tapi dicegah oleh Sunny.

"Pulanglah" kata Sungmin.

"Ta.. tapi oppa!"

"Pulang. Harusnya kau tahu, tidak seharusnya kita bersama" kata Sungmin memohon. Sunny pun meninggalkan Sungmin dengan terpaksa dan sepeninggalnya, Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih menangis.

"Wookie-ah.."

"Apa? Pergi dariku!" seru Ryeowook kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan!"

"Kesempatan apa? Apa selama ini, yang sudah kuberikan padamu belum cukup, ha? Aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu. Setiap kali kencan, aku yang menraktir. Hadiah ulang tahun temanmu, aku yang bayar. Bahkan sampai uang parkir pun aku yang bayar!" seru Ryeowook kesal.

"Tapi ada yang belum kau berikan padaku" kata Sungmin menghentikan tangisan Ryeowook. Mata bundar yeoja itu menatap foxy Sungmin seakan ingin tahu. "Kesempatan. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dengan setulusnya" kata Sungmin sungguh-sungguh. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak ragu, dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Aku tidak cukup berani untuk memaafkanmu, Lee Sungmin. Maaf" lirih Ryeowook seraya pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kehilangan. Yah, meskipun rasa kehilangan Ryeowook tidak sebanding dengan kehilangan Kyuhyun. "Maaf, Kim Ryeowook" lirih Sungmin sedih. Suatu nyeri di hati kembali meradang hanya karena tiba-tiba ia mengingat sosok Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat kedua tangannya. Itu tangan besar namjanya. Bukan tangan mungil yeojanya. Membuat ia semakin menyadari bahwa. Dikepalkannya kedua tangan itu erat-erat dan ia memukul dadanya sendiri yang sudah merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam karena Kyuhyun. Tapi, lebih dari itu ada sebuah rasa kecewa dan sedih karena meninggalkan namja itu.

"Maaf, Cho Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak cukup berani untuk bisa mencintaimu lagi. Biarkan aku habiskan hidupku untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku" kata Sungmin dalam hati sambil memandang langit, seakan-akan langit itu adalah tempat dimana Kyuhyun ada. "'Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan keinginanku yang sebenarnya pada Dewa Jungsoo, dan jika saat itu tiba, semoga kali ini kita ditakdirkan bersama."

.

.

.

Jungsoo tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika melihat dewa-dewa asuhannya tepar semua karena serangan petirnya yang cetar membahana. Mereka semua berteriak minta ampun dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan lagi sebagai dewa.

"Bagaimana kalian akan mengulangi kesalahan? Ujian dewa saja tidak lulus. Sekarang, kuberikan hukuman lagi!" seru Dewa Jungsoo dengan santainya.

"Hukuman?!" teriak para dewa itu tidak terima.

"Ne, hukuman kalian adalah…" Dewa Jungsoo tersenyum licik. "Membersihkan nirwana selama seribu tahun tanpa kekuatan kalian"

"Apa!" para Dewa tampak protes, tentu saja. Nirwana sangat luas bahkan lebih luas dari alam semesta dan lagi harus dibersihkan tanpa kekuatan. Lebih baik bunuh diri sekarang, deh.

"Ta.. tapi! Aku harus bereinkarnasi dan menikah dengan Ryeowook!" seru Dewa Yesung. Dewa Jungsoo langsung memelototinya.

"Atas dasar apa? Taruhan itu?!" Dewa Yesung mengangguk. "Sayang sekali, taruhan itu sudah kuhapuskan dan kalian harus tinggal di Nirwana selamanya!" seru Dewa Jungsoo membuat semua dewa mengeluh kesal.

Diantara semua dewa yang mengeluh dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, hanya dewa Kyuhyun yang diam dan menatap kolam air yang memantulkan dunia. Perasaan kalutnya pada Sungmin masih mengganjal di hati. Jujur, ia menyesal dilahirkan sebagai dewa. Ia ingin dilahirkan sebagai manusia biasa yang ditakdirkan dengan Sungmin. Ia juga menyayangkan sosok Sungmin yang sebenarnya sebagai namja. Seandainya ia manusia biasa, dan Sungmin seorang yeoja. Seandainya…

"Kyu-oppa! Karena kita masih di Nirwana, ayo membuat KyuToria junior!" ajak Victoria menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun menegang dan ia segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"SHIREO!" seru Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Victoria dan yeoja itu segera mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Oppa! Tunggu aku!" seru Victoria.

'Lee Sungmin!' panggil Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Tunggu aku! Aku pasti akan mengejarmu!' seru Kyuhyun diantara usahanya menghindari Victoria.

Tampaknya kekacauan di Nirwana akan terus berlanjut seiring dengan kutukan cinta yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Berjuanglah kalian, para dewa! Lakukan hukuman kalian dengan sebaiknya! Untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Tampaknya kalian harus berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan Minnie, dan Wookie.

Lalu?

Cih! Fanfiction ini berakhir dengan gaje dan nggantung. Tapi tenang saja…

"Pasti ada lanjutannya! Aku nggak terima kalau belum menikah dengan Minnie!"

.

.

.

END

A/N

apa-apaan chapter ini? berakhir dengan tidak jelasnya. ngegantung, nih! PASTINYA!

tapi kalo gk diginiin, gak bakalan tamat.. lagian ini juga yg kupikirkan dengan endingnya. min gak mungkin bisa balik jadi yeoja. dari pada dia sama wook, tapi sama kyu juga gak bisa.. mending ngejomblo sampe akhir hidup dan bikin sekuel.. hahaa..

see you at nex ff..


End file.
